Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year
by Your Guiltiest Pleasure
Summary: She was a wild child looking for love... she just never expected it in the form of her best friend's older brother. Competing with his fan girls ain't too fun either. Rin.Sess ON HOLD
1. Me and U

**HIYA! Anyways, this is my newest sidebar project that I've started because I'm having a MAJOR writer's block with my other fic. So I created this one and I hope you enjoy it!**

**XOXO,**

**Me**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I own Inuyasha, my name is also George Bush! JK, I don't own Inuyasha and I'm not George Bush, now I bet you don't wanna read this fic, huh?**

**Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year**

**Me + U**

"INUYASHA!" Rin squealed loudly, jumping on her best friend. Her loud voice and sudden action earned a few sideways glances from fellow students in the hallway.

But, that was your typical Rin. Loud and insane. Unpredictable, basically crazy.

Inuyasha gave an odd yelp, but that went unnoticed, because Rin had begun one of her rambling spells.

"O.M.G., I cannot believe that we're Sophomores already! Only three more years in this hellhole we call a school, and then we're gonna be in COLLEGE! I can't even start to believe this crap. I am in awe right now." she began to spin around slowly, as if taking in the building's essence. Inuyasha found this comical, seeing as she'd gone to the exact same school the year before.

"Yeah… righto then Rinny." he said happily and ruffled her hair.

"Damn it Inuyasha, don't call me that stupid name!" she exclaimed running her fingers through her long brunette tresses, trying to fix the hairs Inuyasha had upset.

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh? So you prefer 'Rinny-Bear'? Or how about 'Sweet Pea'?" he laughed as Rin started to turn a light pink color.

"Only my mother refers to me that way, and I hope to keep it that way, loser. Now, let's get to homeroom." Rin managed to grind out her reply without cursing. That was only because a teacher was standing in earshot, and detention wasn't her favorite thing in the whole wide world.

She marched in front of him and Inuyasha unconsciously checked her out. She was wearing a faded Hollister mini skirt and a turquoise Abercrombie polo shirt. She had no idea how enticing those two articles of clothing were to the male species of their high school. Especially on her.

Inuyasha had no intentions of going out with her, or even starting to crush on her, but it was hard not to with her long and perfectly styled brown hair, clear blue pools that you could drown in, and a perfectly slim body, with just the right curves in all the right places…

"Jesus Inuyasha." he muttered to himself. He had gotten into too much detail about her there. About the girl he referred to as his little sister. His best friend. And nothing more.

Rin stopped so suddenly, Inuyasha walked right into her. She gasped slightly and turned right around to look at Inuyasha, an unreadable expression on her face.

"What's with you?" he asked nonchalantly, figuring it was some weird women thing.

She smiled at him slightly. "Your lover is coming towards us."

"Huh?" came his intelligent response.

"INUYASHA!" a loud shriek to rival Rin's 'INUYASHA' reverberated throughout the halls.

"Miss. Higurashi! If you cannot control yourself, I will have to put you into detention on your first day back." an educator that resembled a bird scolded the black-haired girl.

"Yes ma'am." Kagome replied with forced respect. She turned away and ran right at Inuyasha, arms outstretched.

"Hi." she said excitedly once she was in Inuyasha's arms.

"Hey," he replied happily, "what's your next class?" he asked.

"Biology honors. You?" she asked, paying no attention to Rin at all.

"Me too." he grinned and Kagome smiled happily. She looked at Rin, as though just seeing her there.

"Hey Rin, have a good summer?" she asked, still in Inuyasha's tight embrace.

"It was okay, kinda quiet. Yours?" Rin figured she might as well be polite, but she never got to hear about Kagome's summer because the bell rang and the lovely couple headed off to their smart-person class and Rin went off to Modern Algebra II.

She sat through the class half-asleep. As the teacher droned on about variables and the importance of numbers, Rin found her concentration slipping away. _'Maybe that's why I'm not good at math,_ she thought, _'I can't even begin to concentrate on it… way too boring.'_ she stifled a yawn and took a few notes that the professor had scribbled on the board.

"Miss. Hamiyama?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" she asked in a dazed stupor.

"Please answer the question." he said, suddenly stern.

The truth was, Rin didn't even know what the question was. Let alone the solution. So, she decided to take a wild guess, "Uh, seven?" she asked, you can't go wrong with lucky number seven.

He glared at Rin through bespectacled eyes and turned to the class, "Does someone who was paying attention have the solution?" he asked irately.

A boy from the back answered correctly, and the answer was something way off of 'seven'.

_**XOXO**_

"So, how was your first few classes as a Sophomore?" Inuyasha asked as trudged to their lunch. It turned out that the dynamic duo only had a couple classes together, but, on the bright side, one of those classes was lunch. **(AN: I dunno if lunch is a class at all high schools, it is at mine.)**

"Pretty okay, I got told off in math, but over all, it wasn't the worst experience of my life. How about you?" she asked as she stuffed her mouth with French fries.

"Mine, so far, have been good. I liked them anyways. I have quite a few with Kagome, so it makes things okay." he smiled in a far away sort of way, as though he was reminiscing on the earlier classes with Kagome.

"Yes, yes, we mustn't forget about 'Darling Kagome'." Rin fought the urge to roll her eyes with great difficulty.

"Yeah, 'Darling Kagome' is right. You need a ride home today, don't you?" he asked in a careful way. He knew Rin didn't like to speak of her home life.

A shadow of distain flickered across her features for a moment and then she grinned. "Yeah, if you could. Is your mom or your dad picking you up today?" she asked him. She liked both of his parents but, loved his dad's car, he drove a black Porsche convertible, while his mother drove a midnight blue Escalade. Both cool, but you _have_ to love a Porsche.

A grim facial expression washed over Inuyasha's handsome features. "Neither. My dear brother is going to be taking me home."

"You have a brother?" she asked him, purely shocked and kind of hurt that Inuyasha didn't tell her that he did have one.

"Yeah, he used to live with his mother in LA, but my dad demanded parental rights, so now he's living here. Lucky me." he rolled his eyes and Rin laughed.

"So… he's your half brother? Does he go to school here? Is he nice? What kind of car does he have? Does he have a girlfriend? And if he doesn't, is he hot?" Rin's questions gushed out a mile a minute.

Inuyasha heaved a great sigh and began to answer them, "Umm, yup, and don't refer to me as his full brother, we don't exactly see eye-to-eye all the time. Yeah, he's a Junior. Hell no, he is the stupidest, most arrogant, fathead dick-hole you will ever meet. He drives a silver Lambo, my dad's 'Welcome Home' present, talk about favorite child. I don't think he has a girlfriend, I don't mess with his private life and he does the same. And, because I am straight and his _half _brother, I think he is the ugliest thing since sliced bread."

"Hmmm… who would have known that bread was ugly." Rin smiled at him and he rolled his eyes and gave her a smirk back.

"Only you could come up with a comeback like that 'Rinny-Poo."

"Yeah, you like to think you're funny don't cha Inucakes?" she asked coyly as they left the lunchroom.

"Pretty much Rinnikins, pretty much."

"Ha, ha." she laughed dryly.

_**XOXO**_

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked and smiled at Rin, who was dabbing on lip gloss while looking into the mirror fastened in her locker door, surrounded by a few pictures of sexy rocker heartthrobs and a picture of her and Inuyasha.

She rubbed her lips together, dropped the lip gloss into her bag and beamed at him. "Yeah, let us go."

"Okay then…" his voice trailed off as he saw his brother standing around waiting for him and wearing a baseball cap tilted to the side and dark sunglasses, giving him the look of a guy rebelling against something.

"Are you finally ready to go?" he asked slowly. Rin gasped in awe. How Inuyasha had referred him as ugly was unfathomable. He was beyond hot, he was gorgeous, but, Rin was a little disappointed because she couldn't really see his face. He looked so familiar, but she couldn't remember where she'd seen him before.

"Yeah, and your taking Rin home too, so let's go."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? It's my car, I can choose whomever I want to drive around and I'm not going to become a shuttle run for all of your stupid little boyfriends." his voice was still quiet, but it had a lethal tone to it so that sent chills down Rin's spine, good chills though, good chills.

"Incase you didn't notice, because you're too obsessed with yourself to, RIN IS A GIRL!" he glared at his older relative and he _did_ seem to notice Rin for the first time.

"So she is… fine, let's go then." he led the way to his car.

Once they reached it, Inuyasha dumped himself into the passenger's side, so Rin slid into the backseat carefully. "So, where does your little _girl_friend live?" he put an emphasis on the word 'girl'.

"For one, she is not my girlfriend-" he began to tell the older boy off, but he was interrupted.

"Whatever then, your friend girl. Where does _Rin_ live?" he asked.

"4501 Medowcreek Drive." Rin chimed out and he looked at her in the rearview mirror through sunglass-covered eyes.

"Thank you." the rest of their drive was silent except for the giving of directions from Inuyasha and the occasional yelling of lyrics from the radio.

The silver car pulled into Rin's driveway and turned around to look at her. "Well, is this your house or was my darling brother too incompetent to give directions?" he asked smoothly as Rin smiled gently.

"Yeah. Thank you so much for the ride home. I'll see you," she turned to his sulking brother, "bye Inucakes." she winked and got out.

_**XOXO**_

"'_Thank you so much for the ride home. I'll see you.'_ What the hell was that about Rin? You were so sucking up to him, just like all of the other girls today." Inuyasha feigned Rin's voice over the phone.

Rin slumped into her computer chair and signed onto AIM to see if any of her other friends were online. "I don't know Inuyasha, I was just trying to be polite because he was nice enough to give me a ride home. Speaking of which, I'll need another one tomorrow. And, what do you mean by sucking up to him?"

"Nothing! And, well, maybe I won't give you a ride home. Especially if you're going to keep flirting with my brother!" Inuyasha exclaimed savagely.

"That's fine, I'll just ask your brother for one, seeing as you don't have a car." she said and smiled to herself.

"I'll tell him not to give you one then!"

"Right, because he listens to you and then does every little thing you tell him to." she replied sarcastically.

"Look, this is stupid, I don't see why we have to fight about my brother." he said angrily.

"Inuyasha, you asshole, you're the one who started this whole damn argument! Your acting as though I created this whole stupid thing and I so did not." Rin retorted hotly.

"Technically, you did start it because if it wasn't for you flirting-"

"JESUS CHRIST! I am not going to talk about this, it isn't even a big deal, I can talk to whomever I want to, and you can't tell me not to. You shouldn't even care, you're turning into a control freak, Inuyasha, and I'm not even your fucking girlfriend!" Rin cut him off and his end of the phone was silent, "Plus, I wasn't even flirting with him. All I did was thank him."

Inuyasha still remained stunned silent.

"Fine! I'll walk home tomorrow then, goodbye." Rin snapped her pink Motorola Razr shut and tossed it onto her bed. _'Men, they cannot get over their egos for one minute.'_ Rin thought to herself.

'_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?'_ Rin's cell phone rang and she rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who was calling.

And she wasn't going to answer.

_**XOXO**_

Rin woke up in a tired state and walked over to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day. She decided on a dark pink low-cut sweater, a black camisole, a pair of dark blue skinny straight jeans and black suede knee-high boots. She gathered the clothes in her arms and padded over to the bathroom to take a shower.

After five minutes, she was finished, so she dressed and combed out her hair. Afterwards, she took out her pink blow-drier and dried her hair, once it was dry, she swept her side bangs up into a pouf. She secured it with pins and took out her make-up bag. She poked diamond studded Chanel earrings into her ears and put on a matching necklace.

Rin dusted golden/pink shadow onto her lids and swept a dark brown/black mascara over her lashes, dabbed on a dusty pink gloss and applied foundation to parts of her face. She smiled at her reflection and walked downstairs.

She grabbed her bag and looked at her mom who was eating a piece of toast, "Can you take me to school today?" she asked hopefully.

Her mother frowned at her, "Ah, Rin, I'm so very sorry, but I can't, I'm working on my novel all day, and I don't really have the time." she bit into her toast loftily,

Rin threw her mom a pleading look, "Please mom, I don't have a ride, and it's too far to walk."

"Deadlines Rinny-Bear, deadlines. Plus, can't you have that nice little Inuyasha pick you up? He always does."

"Not today mom. I'm so pissed at him, it's not even-"

"Rin," her mother scolded sharply, "I've told you not to curse in front of me, have I not?"

"I'm sorry." Rin muttered and went out the back door.

"I'm sorry you're such a bitch." she huffed under her breath as she began to walk briskly in the direction of her high school.

_**XOXO**_

"OH MY GOD! NO WAY! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" a freshman with her eyes bugging out of her head shook her best friend with excitement.

"I am not lying! _HE_ is in our school! HE GOES TO SCHOOL HERE!" the two began hugging and sobbing and squealing about some guy. Rin figured they were both being over emotional due to the fact that is was 'their time of the month' and that they were just flipping out about a friend's older brother they just discovered went to their school. She gave them a strange look and the scowled at her and continued their celebration.

Once Rin walked into her classroom, the room was abuzz. People were gathered in small groups discussing what appeared to be the same topic the two freshmen were. She heard bits of, "No fucking way…" and "Damn, now no girls will ever go out with us, with competition like that…"

She walked over to Ayame and Sango who were also talking in low voices. "Uh, guys… what's everybody talking about?" she asked, and they rounded on her with a look of utter shock. They exchanged worried glances.

"You mean you don't-" Sango started and then looked at Ayame.

"She can't be that far out of the loop." Ayame responded quickly and smiled at Rin.

"What are you-" Rin started, but the hushed her and Sango opened her mouth to speak quickly.

"Sesshomaru Tashio goes to school here! He is a Junior here, HE GOES TO SCHOOL HERE!" Sango all but yelled.

"Aww, come one Sango, you have no chance in hell, you're going out with Miroku, and plus, _everyone _knows he has a thing for redheads." Ayame said annoyed.

"Yeah right, _everyone_ knows that brunettes have more fun Ayame." Kikyou called from across the room.

"Too bad she's a fake brunette." Sango muttered savagely from under her breath.

They smiled in agreement and then looked to Rin with puzzled looks. "What aren't you freaking out like the rest of us?" they asked together.

"Because I don't understand what the bug deal is about Inuyasha's older brother. He gave me a ride home from school yesterday, he seems as normal as the rest of us." she said with a quizzical expression. And then the bell rang.

_**XOXO**_

By the end of the school day, Rin had become public enemy number one. For starters, she had no idea why Sesshomaru was so special, which many girls thought was an insult. They were also all mad that she had actually got to ride in his car, and wasn't bragging about it. Rin became annoyed at hearing that, because she figured they'd all be mad at her for bragging about it. To make things even worse, Inuyasha still wasn't talking to her, or maybe it was the other way around. It was hard for her to keep track of those type of things.

So, when the last bell of the day rang, Rin was one of the last people out of the room. She didn't fancy people pelting her with questions about the 'Great Sesshomaru'. He just seemed like a normal person to her, yes, a super hot person, but a person nonetheless.

Rin walked down the nearly empty corridor and hummed to herself. She kind of liked being alone, there was no one to listen to, and no one to bother her either. All of a sudden, a strong arm grabbed her by the waist and another hand came over her mouth so she couldn't scream. The person, who she figured was a guy, dragged her into one of the janitors closets and flipped on the light switch.

He turned her around and muttered, "Please, don't scream, I promise I don't bite."

**HA! Well, this chapter is over and done with. I thought it was pretty good for a beginning and I hope you guys like it to! Review please! I LOVE YOU!**

**Me**

**Song Used: 'Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off' -Panic! At the Disco**


	2. Cause I've Been Stalking You

**HEY! Thanks to all for all of the great reviews! I love you all!**

**Me**

**Shout Outs:**

**All of You: Thanks for reviewing, you make me feel all tingly inside!**

**Dark eyed demon girl**

**FluffyRinAshiteruKagome7304**

**rinsess4Ever**

**111mo111**

**Shessho's Girl**

**Fluffylove**

**blue crazed**

**Destiny'sDestination**

**dethhauntssister**

**nisec**

'**Cause I've Been Stalking You**

_**Previously:**_

"_**Please don't scream, I promise I won't bite."**_

_**XOXO**_

Rin stared at him in shock and a little bit of awe. She shook her head and quickly recovered and smiled haughtily, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't scream." she commanded.

"Because we both know I you want to talk to the 'Great Sesshomaru', now don't you want to Rinny?" he leaned down closer to her so their eyes were level. Gold looking straight into blue.

"Right…", her voice trailed off and she opened her mouth wide, ready to scream.

Sesshomaru clapped his hand over her mouth quickly and grinned, "I was just kidding Rin, no need to damage anyone's eardrums. I just wanted to talk to you, you're the only girl in this school that actually seems 'real'. Who doesn't care how insanely wealthy and drool-worthy I am."

Rin raised her eyebrows, "In the broom closet? Oh, and who died and made you the sexy police?" she asked happily.

"Hell yeah, the broom closet, and I have always been the sexy police, but, I'm undercover right now.. Anyways, I was just wondering, do you want to be my friend?" he asked childishly.

"On MySpace?", the question was out of Rin's mouth before she could stop it from pouring off of her lips. She could have died, right there in the closet.

He cocked his head to the side ever-so-slightly, "yup, on MySpace, and that's it, I refuse to talk to you in person Rin-" he suddenly stopped talking and pressed his ear to the door.

"Damn, fan girls." he cursed under his breath.

Rin raised an eyebrow, "you have fan girls Sesshomaru?" she asked, lowering her voice some.

"With a body like this? Heck yes I do!" he exclaimed in an over exaggerated whisper.

"Mmmmhmmm…" Rin nodded as he listened, his ear still pressed tight to the door. Finally, he looked at her and smiled.

"They've passed now," he paused to clear his throat, "as I was saying, I refuse to be seen with you in public, it might tarnish my reputation, being seen with a person like you." he smiled in triumph as she glared at him.

"Yeah, I bet, because all of the girls you've been seen snogging in the tabloids are so gorgeous." she retorted and he rolled his eyes.

"You believe those dumb ass things? Half of those photos aren't even me, and if they _are_ me, it was a onetime thing. Only one of those photo's I've seen has actually been true, and it was the one with me and my last girlfriend… it doesn't matter anyways, they make up shit all the time." he shook his head, which made his bangs fall carelessly in his face, making him look even more like a model.

"I guess we better get going, my parents are probably wondering where I am, and this closet is getting quite stuffy." she said and blew on his nose.

He scrunched it up and shook the bangs out of his face, "don't _ever_, blow on this Sesshomaru's face again." he commanded.

"Okay." she said happily and blew in his face before opening the closet door and the exiting the closet contentedly.

"Hey! Rin, come back here!" he yelled, walking after her.

She turned around, eyes sparkling with happiness, "you rang, Sesshy?" she asked.

He stalked over to her and glared, I told you not to flow on my face, and now I must-" he was cut off by a mob of females squealing in delight.

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD. IT'S SESSHOMARU TASHIO! IT'S SESSHOMARU!" one of the many screamed and pointed at the silver haired teenager.

The rest began to chatter as they ran over to him, Rin could pick out things like, "I wonder if he'll sign my face…" "He is so hot, I think I may piss my pants if I get any closer to him!" "OMG, OMG, OMG! I cannot believe my luck!" the cluster of teenage _and_ obsessive girls surrounded him.

He shot her a pleading look and she smirked at him.

"What exactly were you planning on doing to me Sesshomaru?" she asked as loudly as possible, and the whole entire hallway went entirely silent.

They all looked between Sesshomaru and Rin, eyebrows raised. Until, one spoke up, "Yeah Sesshomaru, what were you planning to Shoma? She's **so** ugly! You could have any of us, if you wanted." she glared at Rin, like everything was her fault.

Sesshomaru smiled at the loud mouthed girl, "well Rin, before we were rudely interrupted, I was saying that, I could not wait to get you to your home, take you upstairs and fuck you into oblivion on your parents bed." after he spoke, he gave the signature smile that he always gave the cameras on almost all of his public appearances.

Rin couldn't help but turn brick red. She had _never_ had anyone speak to her like that before. She did know that he was just acting to get of a predicament involving the fan girls gang-raping him. Sesshomaru walked through the shocked group easily. Once he reached Rin, he grasped her hand and walked her out of the building, leaving a bunch of gossip queens behind.

_**XOXO**_

"Wow, you know by tomorrow, the biggest rumor will be that I'm pregnant and using you." she shook her head and looked out the car window as Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I didn't say anything about you being pregnant." Rin looked up at him, he had his sunglasses and hat back on.

"I know you didn't, but that's how they are. They already hated me because I'm friends with Inuyasha, and everyone thought he was hot. But, I guess that doesn't matter anymore, Inuyasha hates me." she sighed.

The car had stopped, Rin looked up and saw that they were paused at a stop light, "Rin, if it matters to you so much, you should talk to him. But, do me a favor and don't waste tears on him. He'll come around." the light turned green and he stepped on the gas pedal.

"Thank you." she murmured and he glanced at her quickly

"Anytime."

_**XOXO**_

Rin sat on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Fall Out Boy was blasting in her ears thanks to her pink iPod Nano.

The song that happened to be playing was 'Hum Hallelujah'. "_I thought I loved you, but it was just how you looked in the light-_" her power jam was cut off by her cell phone ringing.

'_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster._

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?'_

Rin looked at it and smiled, it wasn't a call, it was a text. A text from Inuyasha.

'_I want to talk to you, meet me at the park by your house.'_

Normally, she would have been happy just to text him back a string of curse words, but today, Rin knew she needed more friends, and talking to Inuyasha was a great thing.

Rin rose from her bed and walked over to her mirror. She brushed her thick brunette locks and gathered them into a chunky ponytail, her side bangs framing her face edgily. She examined her clothes. She didn't think she needed to fix anything about them, so she walked out the door, towards the park that was a block away.

_**Five Minutes Later**_

Rin looked around, the park was deserted, mainly because it was almost dark out, and the rich and overly-protective parents of her neighborhood didn't want their kids outside at dusk. She walked over to one of the swings and sat down, wondering where he was. She laughed to herself, Inuyasha was _always_ late.

A shiver ran down her spine, it was getting cold, and she hadn't brought a jacket. Crickets were chirping around her. It was peaceful. Something silver caught her eyes, she squinted and could vaguely make out Inuyasha's trim form. She jumped off the swing and waved at him.

"Hey! Why did you call me out here? It's almost dark out, do you want to go over to my house? We wouldn't have to worry about the cold, and my mom will let us eat pizza. It'll be fun like old times." the girl smiled at him, but it slipped off of her face when she noticed that he was scowling at her.

"What's wrong Yash?" Rin asked, her voice quiet.

"You." Inuyasha replied, looking to the ground.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You know… look, I don't think we can hang out anymore." his golden orbs locked with blue eyes that were one the very brink of tears.

"Inuyasha, I really have no idea. If your mad about what happened yesterday, well, I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to do anything! I'll stop talking to Sess-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!", Inuyasha's normally handsome face was contorted with rage, "RIN! This has nothing to do with yesterday, I just don't want to have to share you… I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO DO IT!" he punched the tall oak tree that was beside him.

"I don't… I mean… You have Kagome… I don't follow you Inuyasha. I'm sorry." she bowed her head and looked at her pointy-toed boots.

He took her face in his hand. His face now looked suddenly calm, "I know I have Kagome, but don't you see Rin, I love you. I've loved you for the longest time, and I just get so jealous when I see you with that bastard. So, it's not your fault, it's mine. I should be the one apologizing."

The park was suddenly silent. Even the annoyingly loud crickets.

"Inuyasha…" Rin's voice died in her throat, she really had no idea what to tell him. Thankfully, Panic! At the Disco began to play, and she was happy that she had brought her phone with her. She held up a finger to Inuyasha, as though telling him: 'one minute'.

"Hello?" she asked.

"RIN! WHERE ARE YOU?" her father's angry face bellowed into the phone.

"I- I'm at the park, daddy, why?" she replied quickly and Inuyasha's face became even paler than before.

"I DUNNO. I WAS JUST WONDERING, SEEING AS I DON'T HAVE MY SUPPER YET!" his voice became even louder, and she winced. She could just picture him when she got home: breaking things, screaming and cursing.

"Where's mom, I told her that I'd be in the park, I told her I was coming right back. Why can't she cook?" Rin asked pleadingly.

"SHE THOUGHT TONIGHT WOULD BE A GOOD NIGHT TO GO HAVE TEQUILA SHOTS WITH THE GIRLS! When are you coming home?" his voice was hoarse from all of the yelling.

"Right now, I'll be there in about five minutes." Rin said quickly. She snapped her phone shut and looked at Inuyasha apologetically.

"Go talk things out with Kagome, I'm sure that if you would have actually decided to break up with her for me, you'd be severely disappointed. I'll talk to you later." she waved and ran off down the sidewalk in the direction of her house.

Inuyasha sighed and nodded glumly. _'She's right, you know.'_ his mind argued with him and he turned around and started walking in the to Kagome's house.

_**XOXO**_

**AHH! I know, it took me a while, and it's short, but never fear, I'm having a boring weekend so I'll have another chapter up by at least Monday. This chapter was pretty good though, I mean, you learned that Sesshomaru is terrified of his fans, and that Inuyasha likes Rin over is girlfriend, and also: Rin's dad cannot even cook some ramen for himself! GEE!**

**Mooch Love,**

**Me**


	3. Truely Moronic Feelings

**HEY YA'LL! You seem to be liking my fic thus far, I already have almost 20 reviews, and this is only the third chapter! Thanks so much for making this possible!**

**Me**

**Shout Outs:**

**EVERYONE: Thank you to everyone who reads this fiction and reviews!**

**Kagome7304**

**DatCrunkShawty**

**blue crazed**

**Firefairie93**

**RedBrick**

**Truly Moronic Feelings**

Sesshomaru Tashio strummed a chord on his faithful Fender guitar. He rolled his eyes. "_Last years wishes-_ Aww, damn, I'll never get it…" his voice trailed off as he sang the line over, this time with a different chord. It sounded right, like that particular chord was made for that particular line of words.

"_Last years wishes are this years apologies. _Right." Sesshomaru smiled lightly to himself. He strummed the same chord over and over again until he finally got it right. He pulled up a blank document on his Mac and began type as he sang.

'_Last years wishes are this years apologies  
every last time I come home.  
I take my last chance, to burn a bridge or two  
I only keep myself this sick in the head,  
'cause I know how the words get you'_

'_We're the new face of failure,  
Prettier and younger but not any better off.  
Bulletproof loneliness,  
at best, at best'_

'_Me and you, setting in a honeymoon  
(If I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you)  
Me and you, setting in a honeymoon  
(If I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you)'_

The words gushed out of his mouth and then trickled down to his fingers where they were transferred onto the computer screen. This was how it always was, he'd write the song and come up with the basic chords and Koga and the other guys in LA would turn it into something remarkable. Then, they'd send a demo back to him and he would okay it, and finally, Sesshomaru would fly back to his hometown for a few days to record the song, chill with his band mates, and do press conferences.__

'Collect the bad habits  
that you couldn't bear to keep  
out of the woods, but I love  
a tree I used to lay beneath  
kiss teeth stained red  
from a sour bottle baby girl  
with eyes the size of baby worlds'

'We're the new face of failure,  
Pretty and younger but not any better off.  
The only proof of loneliness,  
at best, at best'

'Me and you, setting in a honeymoon  
(If I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you)  
Me and you, setting in a honeymoon  
(If I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you)  
Me and you, setting in a honeymoon  
(If I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you)

_Me and you, setting in a honeymoon (Honeymoon)  
(If I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you)'_

'The best way to make it through,  
with hearts and wrists intact.  
Is to realize two out of three ain't bad  
ain't bad'

'Me and you, setting in a honeymoon  
(If I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you  
Me and you (Honeymoon)  
setting in a honeymoon (a honeymoon)'

'Me and you, setting in a honeymoon (Honeymoon)  
(If I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you)  
Me and you, setting in a honeymoon (Honeymoon)  
(If I woke up next to you)  
Honeymoon'

He printed the lyrics and smiled. He was proud of this song, he was the main writer for his band, Ecstasy, his slacker loser best-friend had came up with the weird title, the meaning behind it was that he had named it after his favorite drug, but the public wasn't to know that. Whenever a reporter or someone asked what it meant, they would all reply, "We're super, super happy."

Sesshomaru played lead guitar and sang lead vocals, Koga, who played bass, was the one who had come up with the band name, Bankotsu played the other guitar, and piano in some of their songs that called for one, and did background vocals, and lastly, Koga's plaything, Ayame, played the drums. The only reason Sesshomaru had let her into the band was because she had a killer body, and what guy over the age of thirteen wouldn't pay twenty bucks to see that?

That was Sesshomaru, always thinking about profits, he had been raised by a business mogul, Inutashio, for Christ's sake.

The band had suffered a severe case of depression after Sesshomaru had left, though. Ayame was constantly complaining that they should just replace him, but they all knew the band would be no more. Sesshomaru was one of the main reasons people, mainly girls, had bought their newest record. Sesshomaru had made a deal with their manager that he would pose without a shirt on their next album cover, he did, and that album sold the most copies out of any of their albums put together. Girls liked his abdominal region, and he really couldn't blame them. He had an eight pack. No joke.

Sesshomaru sang the song over has he played the guitar with it this time. It sounded pretty good, so he stopped the taping and wrote a short note to them.

_-Hey Guys,_

_How have you been? I've been pretty good. Met my fan girls from the wealthy part of Laguna, they're worse than the ones in LA. I met a girl, I dunno what she thinks of me, so that's all I'm saying about that. I'll be coming back pretty soon, maybe in a week or so. Hope things are going good for you. I think I like 'Me and You' for this song's title, I'm not sure though, we'll get the kinks worked out when I get back._

_-Sesh_

Sesshomaru enclosed the note in an envelope with the tape and a chord sheet, incase the bimbos couldn't figure out what chords he'd used. He jogged downstairs and dumped the letter and tape into the mailbox. He was about to slam the door, but saw someone very familiar run by him.

"HEY RIN!" he yelled, and immediately kicked himself. He was acting like a loser again. She'd never take him seriously and believe that he was the rocker god 'Sesshomaru'. She stopped suddenly and waved at him. She jogged over to him.

"Hey. I guess I kind of went farther than usual." she laughed and he nodded. It took him almost twenty minutes to get from her house to his, and that was by car, but then again, he didn't obey the speed limit either.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked and she nodded, taking the ear buds out of her ears and turning her Nano off, but not before he saw the song she was listening to.

He smirked at her as she followed him into the kitchen. "So Rin, I never knew you liked _my_ music." he taunted as he took various berries out of the refrigerator.

She rolled her eyes, "Sesshomaru, I never knew you liked to cook more than my mother."

"Hey! Girls find guys that can cook attractive!" he exclaimed, feigning a hurt expression as he turned the blender on.

She smiled as he handed her a smoothie. "Thanks."

"So, since you like my band's music so much, why don't you come with me to my room?" he asked her and she gasped.

"Sesshomaru! You are such a pervert!" she exclaimed, blushing like mad.

He widened his eyes as he realized that she had taken it the wrong way. Way wrong, "no, no, NO! I was wondering if you'd come to my room so you could hear a new song a just finished writing." he smiled at her look of relief.

"Oh… yeah. I knew that…" her voice trailed off and he stood up.

"Right… This way." he stated and began to lead her up to his room.

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to know if Inuyasha is here, would you?" she asked, keeping her fingers crossed.

"Inuyasha? That Baka? He's at the pervert's house… Miroku I think. He won't be back here until five, and he's bringing that sex-depraved kid over here too. Maybe I could lend him some of my groupies…" his voice trailed off as Rin began to laugh.

"Here we are." he opened the door and she stepped inside. His room was about the same size as Inuyasha's, enormous. The walls were a silvery gray color and his dark hardwood floors were covered by spacious white and black area rugs. He had a flat screen TV mounted on his wall, a brand new looking Apple computer system, and a bunch of musical equipment. The thing she was most drawn to though was, his signature looking Fender guitar.

Sesshomaru looked at her as she sat on the end of his bed carefully. "So, where is this great song of yours?" she asked as he walked over to a closet and pulled out a black acoustic guitar.

"I'm getting there. I think it'll sound better is I play it acoustic though. I wrote it with my Fender, but I think acoustic will mellow it out and then with the drums really quiet, but I dunno if Ayame is _that _talented, to make the drums almost silent, and then I'll have Koga sludge it up with the bass, and I'm pretty confident Bank will know what to do with it. Yeah, that'll _have_ to be on our MTV: Unplugged. I'll make it into a rock version too, some of our fans only like us rock…" he began to almost talk to himself. Then he looked at Rin, his cheeks a very light shade of pink, "I'm sorry, I just got caught up… here."

He strummed the guitar and began to sing, softly at first, but she'd never heard him sing so beautiful, well, she'd never heard him sing, besides on his CD, on TV or inside of her iPod. Once he got to the chorus, his voice got powerful, like the song actually meant something to him.

When he finished, he looked at her. "Well…?" he asked and Rin beamed at him.

"That was _beautiful_ Sesshomaru. You're voice, it was like you meant something… I don't know, I can't really explain. It's just, well, I thought it was _great._" Rin wanted to kick herself. Great was an understatement. Sesshomaru nodded and went to put his guitar away.

She looked around his room and caught sight of a digital alarm clock, it was already almost five. "Uh, Sesshomaru?" she asked timidly, still afraid he was mad at her for calling the song 'great'.

He raised his eyebrows, silently telling her to 'go on', "well, I have to be getting home, my dad's always afraid of creeps around when it gets close to being dark. I'll see you on Monday." she made a move for the door, but she felt a hand close around her arm.

"Huh?" she asked and he smiled.

"Let me take you home Rinny." he smirked as she glared.

"Inuyasha?" Rin asked, somewhat amused, mostly angry.

He nodded, bemused and smirking, he led her down the stairs and to the garage.

_**XOXO**_

"Uh, hey, excuse me, can you, umm… help me? I'm sort of lost." Rin turned around to see a cute looking guy her age looking at her, his arms full of books and a class schedule in his hand. He was scratching his head in a confused sort of way.

She smiled at him and took a few of his books. "Sure, I'm Rin. You must be new. I'd shake your hand, but your arms seem kinda full at the moment." he smiled at her and to her surprise, he had braces on, he was so adorable in a dorky sort of way. He noticed her staring and blushed.

"I'm supposed to get them taken off the end of this month." he mumbled and she smiled at him.

"Well, lets take a look at your classes." she looked down, and to her slight disappointment, he had Bio. Honors first period, just like Inuyasha and Kagome. But, they had quite a few classes together, "well, we have homeroom together, and then you go to Bio. Honors, that's in room 304, right down the hallway on your left, we have five minutes breaks between classes. I have to go, or I'll be late for Algebra, see you later…uh-"

"I'm Kohaku. Thanks a lot Rin, I'd still be lost if you hadn't helped me." he grinned at her and took off in the direction she'd pointed for him to go.

Rin watched him go as he rounded the corner. "Hmm… Kohaku huh?" she said to herself and sighed as the final bell rang. She was late, and she knew the teacher hated her anyway, so she was sure to get a detention.

She walked into her class a few minutes later to see the teacher smirking at her, "Well, well, well, looks like you weren't absent Miss. Shoma. I think that'll be a detention, for disturbing my class." he turned around and Rin glared at the back of his head.

She hadn't been all that late, a few people were still getting their things ready, she didn't feel bad about helping Kohaku, though. Rin knew exactly what it was like to be new. It sucked.

She went through math, dozing and listening to fellow female students whispering about how adorable someone by the name of Sesshomaru was. She rolled her eyes. If only they knew that she'd been over to his house a day ago. They would probably choke her until she began to gag on her own vomit.

Rin laughed lightly at this, the math professor looked at her scornfully, "Miss. Shoma, you already have one detention for disrupting my class, would you like to keep speaking and make it two?" he asked and she shook her head 'no' as the bell rang.

Rin quickly got up and was the first one out of the classroom. "He is such and asshole." she said to no one in particular.

"Don't worry Rin, I've been called much worse. Calling me a.. what did you say? Oh, right, 'asshole', won't get rid of me," Sesshomaru said cheerfully, placing a big-brotherly arm around her shoulder. Rin shivered and he looked at her seriously, "are you sick?" he had taken her quiver as being cold. Boy, was he wrong.

"No, it's just a little cold, don't you think, I mean, look at what I'm wearing." she gestured to her clothes, which consisted of pink and white Etnies, a pair of faded Abercrombie Bermuda shorts, and a pink and black striped American Eagle short-sleeve sweater. He smiled at her and took off his Quicksilver hoodie and draped it across her shoulders.

He bent down like he was going to kiss her, "well, maybe you should dress more carefully in the mornings, I wouldn't want my best friend-girl getting sick, now would I?" he breathed those words into her ear and she trembled again. He shot her another worried look.

"Are you positive you don't have to go to the nurse's office Rin? I don't want you to get sick, because then I'll have no one to talk to." he frowned at her while a few girls walking down the hall sent her reproachful looks.

Rin smirked at him, "you could always talk to your fan girls Sesshy." she turned on her heel and walked down the hall, towards her next class.

"Whoa, I didn't know you were going out with Sesshomaru Tashio." a sincerely familiar voice sounded beside her.

"OH! Hey Kohaku, me and Sesshomaru? No, we're not going out, we're just really close friends. I promise." Rin wasn't quite sure why she was going the distance to prove to this boy that she wasn't with Sesshomaru.

He smiled and held out his tanned arm, "then, walk you to class?" he asked.

Rin linked her arm through his and laughed lightly, "Sounds good to me."

Behind her, the sound of someone's heart breaking could be heard.

_**XOXO**_

"Hey Inuyasha, you seem awfully quiet today, did you and Rin have another row?" Sesshomaru asked arrogantly, knowing that Rin was not mad at him.

Inuyasha sighed to himself, "no, it's just… Rin doesn't like me, and I lost my chance, and now she had a boyfriend, and Kagome is going to break up with me because I think she knows that I like Rin. Today just isn't my day."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything for a while, he was trying to comprehend what his little _half-_brother had just informed him of, "wait… _you _like Rin?" he asked. Inuyasha nodded somberly.

"Okay… and RIN HAS A BOYFRIEND?" he asked, yelling so loud, that Inuyasha yelped the same way he had when Rin had jumped on him earlier that week.

"Well, after first period, I was walking with Kagome down the hallway, and this guy just walked up to her, they talked for like a second, Rin and the guy were both blushing, and then he linked arms with her and they walked to class together. She was also wearing his sweatshirt. It was kind of awkward." he shook his head in distain.

Sesshomaru frowned, "the Quicksilver fleece thing was mine, I have no idea who her boyfriend is, she would have told me, I'm like her best friend, since, well your not. Why don't you two hang out together anymore?" he cocked his head to the side.

"I met her at the park, and all of a sudden I started gushing, and before I knew it, I told her I loved her, and I think it scared the hell out of her, she told me that she knew I was just having a minor breakdown and that I should go and talk to Kagome. I did, and talking to Kagome made me realize that I really do _like_ Rin. Damn." Inuyasha punched the window.

The rockstar Sesshomaru let out a low whistle and rolled his eyes, "You mean you just walked up to her and said, 'hey Rin, I think I love you'?"

"Yeah."

Sesshomaru shook his head as they pulled into their driveway, "you truly are a moron little brother." he clapped the younger boy on the back and got out of the car, as Inuyasha sat there, stunned.

"Thanks." Inuyasha called out to Sesshomaru, who lazily waved a hand backwards.

_**XOXO**_

**Well, I think that was a pretty successful chapter, a lot got accomplished, and never fear, Kohaku will NOT ruin Sesshy and Rin's sexy love! I promise. Scout's honor, (even though I was never in Girl Scouts) yay! So, yuppers, there you go: REVIEW! Please!**

**Love ya latte! (get it?)**

**Me**

**Song Featured: I'm Like a Lawyer With the Way I'm Trying to Get You Off (Me + U)- Fall Out Boy**


	4. Waterlogged Dog

**HIYA! Well, I've been getting lotsa reviews, so I decided to write another chappy! Soon though, I'll have to put this story on hold so I can write for my other one. JUST FOR A LITTLE BIT though! I promise. Thanks again for the reviews! OH! I'm really REALLY sorry about me not posting, it's just I got kind of busy and then my internet, but it's fixed now, so you can keep enjoying my marvelous chapters!**

**XOXO,**

**Me**

**Shout Outs:**

**Ru-Doragon: Umm… yeah, I'm sorry that I kinda made it sound like they were abusive, I didn't mean to, she just doesn't see eye-to-eye with them, and there are reasons for that that'll be described in later chapters. AND I'm sorry I didn't make this clearer, but, They don't live in Japan, they live in Laguna Beach, CA, it's in the third chapter when Sesshomaru writes a the letter to his band buddies:D**

**Everyone Else:**

**13Van**

**fluffycrush**

**Sessho's Girl**

**kagome7304**

**DatCrunkShawty**

**BeautifulAbusedPrincess**

**Erilin-chan**

**MidnightAngelxxx X2!**

**Kextai Kurosake**

**Deth Haunts**

**slayprincess**

**JENN2418**

**Waterlogged Dog**

If looks could kill, Rin would have been dead four hundred times over that Monday morning.

The second she walked into the school building, she felt somewhat scared for her life. Rin pulled the end of her violet shirt down convulsively as she walked down the hall as quickly as possible to her locker, avoiding the dark looks from fellow female peers. Once she reached her locker, leaning against the one next to hers was a crying lump.

Rin placed a hand on the sobbing raven headed girl, "Kagome, what's wrong?" she asked quietly as Kagome whipped around, her eyes filled with fury.

"YOU! YOU'RE WRONG!" she roared and the hallway went dead silent; for the most part anyway.

"What did I do?" Rin questioned meekly, looking at Kagome.

"It's all _your_ fault that Inuyasha dumped me! He told me that he liked someone else, and that they liked him too, and I asked him who it was and he told me that it was you! I thought you were my friend! I guess I was wrong, all of this time, you were conspiring against me! I was nice to you. I seriously regret that now. It came back to bite me in the ass. Really Rin, you have Sesshomaru Tashio _all_ to yourself, why do you need the other Tashio too?" the crowd of students laughed and murmured behind her as she stared down at Rin with tear-stained triumph.

She stared up at Kagome and opened her mouth. She closed her mouth again; she had quite a few things on her mind to retort back, but she couldn't find her voice to do so.

"Apologize to Kagome Rin, you know what you did was wrong, say you're sorry, it's the least you could do. I mean, Kagome and Inuyasha were in love before you came and ruined everything." Sango placed a confident hand on Kagome's shoulder and glared reproachfully.

Rin finally decided that it was now or never with these girls, "_I_ was around way before Kagome, and I will not apologize because it just so happens that Inuyasha confessed his love for me, and I _told_ him to go and talk to you Kagome. I told him that I didn't feel the same way and that you liked him, and that he should feel the same way-"

"SO THAT MEANS THAT YOU WERE CHEATING ON SESSHOMARU! PLANNING TO GO AND MEET ANOTHER MAN!" one of Sesshomaru's fan girls cut her off.

"That's not true. I meant that I was around Inuyasha as a _friend_. OH! AND ANOTHER THING: SESSHOMARU AND I ARE NOT GOING OUT! Yeah, and the gossip queen that started that nice little rumor can answer to me." Rin screamed out and looked around randomly with a furious look at the growing crowd. She knew that she had the right to be mad; she was being attacked and half of the people attacking her didn't even know what was going on.

"What's going on around here? Some of us want to get our books." a clueless voice rang and a few male voices voiced their agreement.

"We were just confronting Rin about what she did. We'll be done sooner or later." Ayame said casually as smirked at Rin.

"What did Rin do?" the same voice asked again, this time getting louder, as though it was coming closer.

"She tore you and me apart Inuyasha, it's her fault that you don't love me anymore, and plus, why did she feel the need to do that? She has your brother, and friends don't do stuff like that to their true friends." Kagome was crying again. Rin wondered if it was an act.

"It wasn't Rin's fault… it was my own decision. Actually, Rin tried to get me to become closer to you, but the more time I spent with you, the more I realized that I liked her. It wasn't anything that you did Kagome, and it wasn't anything that Rin did, it was just how I felt and how I feel." Inuyasha let out a huge sigh and Rin could feel a pair eyes on her and she had a slight idea of who the eyes belonged to.

Rin sighed, feeling defeated she looked at Kagome and her friends. Rin avoided eye contact with Inuyasha as she moved slowly through the crowd. Occasionally asking people to move. Once Rin was out of the sea of people, she broke out into a run and tore out of the building, only to find out it was raining.

_**XOXO**_

He watched her from the corner of his eye. He didn't want to scare her away. _'She should be in school.'_ he thought to himself as he continued to stare at her.

She was sitting on the swing set in the park that was closest to her house. Sitting on the very same swing she'd sat on when she'd waited for Inuyasha the other day. She was almost numb to the rain as it poured from the heavens, landed on her, and slowly dripped off. It left puddles on the ground underneath her.

He saw her sigh and figured that it was now or never. "You really shouldn't be out in the cold rain like this, I doubt anyone would want that pretty little body of your catching a sickness. Come on, I'll take you to my home and we can dry off together." she looked up at him with bright hazel eyes.

"That-that's fine, I was just going home." she mumbled as she struggled to stand up and not get mud on her white shoes.

"Well, I can do what I want at your place too… it doesn't matter to me."

Rin looked up at him like a deer stuck in the headlights. He took his chance and grasped her based on the shocked and disgusted look on her face. He found himself turned on a little bit by her thin frame struggling against his own. He covered her mouth expertly so she couldn't scream and he dragged her over to the bushes.

"Don't worry pretty, I'll be done soon," he whispered harshly into her ear as she writhed and wailed from underneath him. The man smirked at her, "silly girl, do you really think anyone will hear you? We're in the bushes of a park, it's raining, I highly doubt that-"

But Rin never got to hear what he doubted because he was suddenly being pulled off of her. She immediately covered herself self-consciously with her hands. Rin sat up, suddenly in a trance-like daze. She heard thuds and knew that her savior was beating the hell out of her attacker. The thuds stopped and she heard the squishing and squeaking of shoes running over mud and then, someone was standing over her.

She looked up and tears filled her eyes, "don't worry, he can't hurt you now Rin, I took care of him." she was being wrapped into someone's arms and she shook in the embrace.

He smelled faintly of axe mixed with American Eagle 'Real' cologne. She rested her head on his shoulder and could sense herself getting wetter and colder by the moment, but she felt warm and dry, "thank you Sesshomaru, thank you." she whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah…" his voice weakened as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He sighed and they sat there for the longest time, their minds dwelling on what could have actually happened.

"Well, I guess we can't stand here getting wet, let's go to my house, both of my parents are at work, so they won't be able to bug me about not being at school." Rin acknowledged lightly. Sesshomaru let go of her and nodded.

He led her to the car slowly and she stopped in her tracks, "oh no Sesshomaru, your car has leather seats, I don't want to ruin them, I'll walk and meet you-"

Sesshomaru silenced her by placing his hand over her mouth, "get in." it was a command, not a suggestion. She shrugged lightly and let him lead her to the car without letting anymore protests.

_**XOXO**_

"Well, here it is, not much, but, I guess that it's home." Rin looked back at him and smiled as she opened the door and let him in.

"It's nice, it seems more… _homey._" she turned around and looked at him quizzically.

"Huh?"

"It's like a home, not like my house, you can tell that people _live_ here, you could walk into my house and not know that it inhabits four people."

Rin laughed lightly, "yeah, that's kind of the problem we live here and then don't clean up after ourselves. That really doesn't matter right now; we shouldn't stay in these wet clothes, there's a bathroom upstairs if you want to dry off a little bit, I'll look for something new, uh, wait, no… _dry, _for you to wear."

'_When you go, would you even turn to say, _"_I don't love you, like I did yesterday_"_'_ Sesshomaru's phone began to ring solemnly and he took out a red Motorola Razr.

"What? … Yes. … No. … Yes. … Bye." He snapped the phone shut just as fast as he had flipped it open.

"Drying off sounds nice, you don't have to find anything different for me to wear, I have some clothes in the car." he assured her as he pulled the front door open to go and get his dry clothing.

Sesshomaru came back in, the outfit he had been wearing seemed even wetter than before and a grin tugged at the corners of Rin's mouth, "the bathroom is just up the stairs and the first door on the right side." she pointed he nodded and walked majestically up the stairs.

'_Guess I better go dry off too.'_ Rin reasoned within her head and followed Sesshomaru's path up the stairs, except she walked down the hall to the left, not the right. She opened the second door and walked into her room and looked into her bureau's mirror. The chocolate locked girl gasped in horror at her reflection.

Eyeliner and mascara were pouring down her face, it looked as though she hadn't put foundation on that morning, her lip gloss had long forgotten and her lips and her cheeks and nose glowed red like a messed up version of Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, but much, much worse. She wanted to kick herself because Sesshomaru had seen her like that. It truly was awful.

She took out a cotton ball and some makeup remover to tackle the eyeliner and mascara tragedy that covered most of her face. After she was done, she reapplied some _waterproof_ mascara and dapped on some lip gloss. Her face had lost the red color and an attractive pink blush was all that was left. Rin took a towel out of her closet and wrapped her hair in it.

The girl sauntered over to her closet and pulled a pair of flannel magenta and lime green Pink by Victoria's Secret shorts and a tight light pink American Eagle tee shirt off of their hangers. Rin quickly stripped out of her wet clothes, pulled on her dry ones and instantly felt warmer. She soaked the excess water from her hair into the towel and allowed it to fall around her face and down her back in light waves with only a little bit of finger teasing. Rin looked at her reflection for a little while until she remembered that she had a guy waiting for her, so she hurried out of her room and jumped onto and already occupied sofa.

_**XOXO**_

"Hey." a muffled voice came from underneath her.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Rin squealed and jumped off of him, blushing madly while he laughed.

"No worries." he said shaking his head and putting his phone away.

"Were you waiting for a long time? I'm really sorry if it took me a while, I kind of spaced that you were here, I do that a lot." she smiled apologetically and sat cross legged in the chair across from the sofa he had been lounging in before Rin had sort of sat on him.

"No, not really, maybe about ten minutes or so. It's not a big deal." he sighed and closed his eyes while Rin admired the way his lashes caressed his cheeks so softly.

She shook her head and yawned loudly, "well, do you want something to eat?" she inquired. Sesshomaru opened his eyes halfway and nodded leisurely, "you look kinda tired, do you want me to grab you a pillow or maybe a blanket of some sort?"

He looked at her through dewy eyes the color of molten honey. She then knew why most of the girls in the country found him gorgeous, at that very moment, he could have told her to go and rob a bank and then throw the money and herself off of a cliff, and she would have most likely done it with no hesitation, "Rin, I'm okay, don't worry about me…" his voice trailed off as he drifted off into a deep slumber.

Rin smiled and tip-toed over to a closet that held the spare bedding and she pulled out a soft white blanket. She placed it over him, smiling as she did so, he really did look pretty angelic when he was sleeping.

_**XOXO**_

"HOW LONG WAS I SLEEPING?" Sesshomaru asked quite deafeningly as he glared coyly at Rin while he stretched.

Rin scratched the top pf her forehead and beamed, "umm, maybe an hour, an hour and a half? It's just, you looked so peaceful and happy while you slept. I really didn't want to wake you."

He looked at the carpeted floor to hide his embarrassment, "well, you shouldn't have had to eat alone." he muttered.

"Oh, I was fine. Don't worry about me!" Rin had lapsed back into dork mode as she pounded her chest in a proud manner.

Sesshomaru stood up, realizing how much he towered over her when he did so. He kind of liked that affect too, he could be her protector, "so, what time is it then?" he asked her grinning.

"About three. I guess you better get going, or else your parents will find out you skipped," she smirked deviously, "and I bet that daddy would have a cow if he found out that his perfect little singing boy missed a day of school to go and crash on a random girl's couch."

"_Daddy_ won't get mad because he already knew I wasn't in school today. Besides, I have a 4.0 GPA anyway, when I'm away on business, father makes me have a personal tutor that insists on teaching me college level things, school is just a way to kill time and socialize."

"How did Inutashio know that you were missing school today?" Rin asked, cocking her head to the side as she slumped back into the extra-large recliner.

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "He was the one that called, I had called him before that, telling him I was skipping school, but he hadn't answered, he was just getting back to me."

"Okay, then how did _you_ know that you'd be skipping school?" she asked happily.

"I saw you run out of the building, I don't know you very much Rin, but I knew that you were upset, and I didn't want anything bad to happen to you, so I followed you in my car. I wasn't going to approach you, so I watched to make sure that nothing was going to happen to you. So, when that guy… I was there to protect you."

'_Protect Sesshomaru…' _he could feel his mind try to one-up him, Sesshomaru watched as her expression changed from happy to sad to bittersweet, and he immediately regretted his words.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, thank you." her voice was barely audible, but he picked up her words and he smiled at her.

"It was no trouble." he replied simply, like she had just thanked him for picking up her pen off of the floor.

She gave him that bittersweet smile, "yeah, but thanks anyways."

"_Tell me, do you have someone to protect?" _Inutashio's words echoed in Sesshomaru's head, and they angered him. Why, all of a sudden was his mind replaying events that had to do with him protecting someone and his father's utter disappointment about a year ago, when Sesshomaru had visited his half brother and step-mother for the first time.

He had been pissed off at his father for remarrying and having a dumb ass for a second son, but really, Sesshomaru had been jealous, jealous of the love and attention that Inuyasha and Inuyasha's mother were showered with, while Sesshomaru and _his_ mother were shunned aside.

So, what was he to do when his father asked him those ridiculous words? He had laughed and said that he, Sesshomaru, had nor needed anyone, and that's when Inutashio had sent him back to his mother, that was the first time Sesshomaru had ever seen his father disappointed with him. Actually, he could have taken it a step further and claimed that his father was, in fact _disgusted _with him.

He shook his head slightly, he was living in the past now. Rin laughed at him, "what?" he snapped, which only made her laugh louder, and Sesshomaru liked it when she was laughing. He hated it when she was sad, he had only just met her, and yet, he never wanted her to be saddened or hurt in any way.

"Your face, you were in dream world, and then, all of a sudden, you shook your head and you kind of resembled a waterlogged dog." she giggled again and he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks Rin."

**WELL!!!!! Yeah, I know it took me forever, and it's shorter than the others, but, I thought it was a pretty good chapter. Tootles until I write later, and remember: REVIEW! It's good for the sould. ;D**

**XOXO,**

**Me**

**Sesshomaru's Ring Tone: 'I Don't Love You' by My Chemical Romance**


	5. Too Late to Go Back Now

**HEY! I know that it's been ****FOREVER****, but I'm about to make it up to all of you! I'm adding a new chapter! I bet you're all excited about that, like I'm excited about summer and the Fall Out Boy concert with my lover, whom I love. YAY! I love you guys too, and that's why I'm updating!**

**XOXO-**

**Me**

**Shout Outs:**

**Erilin-chan**

**whitehitsugaya**

**Maireilla**

**DatCrunkShawty**

**fluffycrush**

**BeautifulAbusedPrincess**

**kagome7304**

**JENN2418**

**Deth Haunts**

**-I love all of you guys for sticking with me and reviewing! You are the best!**

**Too Late to Go Back Now**

A loud bell rang throughout the Laguna High School campus and only moments later, people, mainly teens, started pouring out the double doors, excited to be out of school for the weekend. They were discussing things along the lines of shopping trips and skating at the local skate park.

Rin, on the other hand, was getting her things out of her locker loftily while people rushed past her.

In the midst of all the hustle, a few seniors were selling tickets for some event, "hey! Hey! HEY! You people better buy tickets to the fall dance, because once they're sold out, they're gone forever, and you won't be able to go, and you will become a social outcast if you don't go to this dance!" one of them yelled. Literally, only seconds after his miniature speech, freshmen were pelting him with money for tickets.

Rin pondered on getting a ticker herself, a dance would be fun. Just as she was about to call out to the closest senior, a "RIN!" echoed through the vast and packed hallway.

She turned around to see Kohaku running down the hall, right towards her. The books, binder and pencils in his arms were threatening to fall onto the polished floors, "hey." she waved as he skidded to a halt in front of her.

"He … hey … Rin. … I was … was won … dering … no, … wait, … _hoping …_ if you'd … if you … would … like … uh, like … to … go to … the da … dance … with … me." he finished with determination glowing in his chocolate eyes as he doubled over, panting.

She looked at him, puzzled, "wait… _what_?"

He smiled up at her and help up a finger, showing that he needed a short while to catch his breath. She admired him. She wouldn't have ever ran down a very long hallway with twenty pounds of books and other random school supplies to talk to someone.

He was about to open his mouth to speak when Inuyasha came up behind her, "Rin. We need to talk. Okay?"

She turned around to see him staring at her meaningfully, "uh, okay," came her brilliant reply. She turned to Kohaku, "I'll only be a moment." she winked as he nodded, still doubled over.

Rin followed the younger Tashio brother to a deserted corridor, "what is it Inuyasha?" she asked, sighing, expecting him to throw accusations and hurl insults.

"I… Rin, I would like to… Rin, uh… damn it, this is harder than I thought it would be." he punched a steel gray colored locker and dented it. He shook his head.

"I'll start over." his eyes locked with her clear blue ones and he shook his head again.

"Rin, I would like to apologize for everything I've done to you in the past few weeks. For, hurting you and hurting your friendships. I can understand if your mad at me, but I guess, I guess that I… I want us to be all better, because I care about you. In a friendly, brotherish type of way." he smiled slightly at her and she returned it with an icy stare.

"Really?" she said, feeling sarcastic.

"I swear to God." he replied, sticking out his left pinkie finger.

She cocked her head to the side, as if she was thinking about it, she wanted to make him suffer, she'd forgive him, of course, but she was going to make him work for it. He gave her another weak smile.

"Well, I guess I'll have to think about it, Inuyasha Tashio. You really hurt me, you know that, right?" she was enjoying this, watching him squirm, she'd accepted his apology in a few moments though.

"I know I did Rin, I'm sorry, I know I'm being selfish, asking for your forgiveness so suddenly." he looked like he was on the brink of either sobbing or pulling his own hair out, Rin couldn't determine which one.

"Oh Inucakes!" she cried, throwing her arms around him, "I couldn't stay mad at you forever, I'm sorry that I called you a controlling bastard too." she let go of him and beamed. He beamed back.

"Consider yourself forgiven, Rinny-Poo." Inuyasha smirked as Rin blushed.

"Oh yeah, and I'm going to kill you for telling Sesshomaru about 'my' pet names!" she promised savagely.

"I'm sorry," he cowered as she began to laugh, "I need your help Rin."

"With what? You are way smarter than me at everything academic," she paused, and a devilish grin spread across her face, "or is this about a girl?" she asked slyly as he turned red and nodded.

"Yeah Rin, it is, how could you tell?" he asked dryly as she cracked up.

"Well, you turning red, and asking lil' ol' me for help kind of gave it away."

"Okay then, well, I need your help. It's about Kagome, I've realized that I really do like her, and I'm afraid that I've messed that up. I guess, well, I think that I thought I liked you, because you were always there for me, and guys would always flirt with her, and it would make me jealous, and I really don't know. All I know is that I like Kagome. I need your help. I need you to make her like me again." he pleaded as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh? And guys don't flirt with me?" she asked, glaring.

"No… it's not that! That's not what I meant-"

She cut him off, "I was only joking… but, Inuyasha, I think that you and I are gonna have our work cut out for us, aren't we?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"So, does that mean you're going to help me?" he asked and she nodded. Inuyasha was overcome with joy and threw his muscular arms around her in joy.

"Alright, I got to get back to Kohaku." she said, leading the way back to where the brunette boy stood, eyeing her and Inuyasha curiously.

"Who is this Kohaku anyway Rin, I saw you and him together about a week ago, he was walking you to class, and you were all blushing and such." after he finished, the blush in question was back on Rin Shoma's face.

"He's just a friend." she muttered as Inuyasha began to laugh, making her blush deepen.

Before Inuyasha could come up with another sly remark, Kohaku walked over happily, his breathing and heart rate back it's to normal speed, "hey Kohaku, feeling better?" Rin asked, trying to get the blush off of her face.

"Yes. Thanks for asking, now I was wondering," he looked at Inuyasha warily, but Inuyasha was now on his cell phone, attempting to call Kagome, Rin rolled her eyes, he really was desperate. Kohaku lowered his voice, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the upcoming dance with me." he smiled lightly at her.

"Well, Kohaku, I'd-" her response was cut off but a thud, crash and a string of curse words.

_**XOXO**_

"Oh. My. God! Oh. My. God! Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry. I'm really, really sorry, I'm so, so, so, so, so, **so**, SORRY! Please forgive me, oh my God, oh my God! Oh my God! Oh-" Sesshomaru placed a hand over the mouth of an extremely plain looking girl who had stringy blonde hair.

"It's not a big deal, to tell you the truth, I was probably the one who ran into you." Sesshomaru tried to shush her in his smooth and calming voice. He shot Rin a pleading look while Kohaku and Inuyasha picked up the girl's and Sesshomaru's scattered belongings. The few stragglers wandered past the funny-looking group, sniggering.

Rin walked over and smiled at the girl, "There's no use crying over something that's already happened, are you okay?" she asked as the girl gasped a little bit.

"I think so…" her voice trailed off as she made a move to stand up. She fell back to the marble floor in a crumpled heap, a grimace spreading across her face.

"I think I thought wrong." she laughed, Rin noted that her laugh and voice were really, truly beautiful.

"It happens to the best of us," Rin giggled as she sat cross-legged in front of the girl, butting Sesshomaru out of the way, "what's your name? I'm Rin."

"Anani." she replied in a small voice.

"That's a pretty name," Rin rambled, she turned to the boys who had picked up all of Anani's belongings, "well, I think we should get going, where do you live?" she asked the girl.

"Uh, well, I, I live kind of far from here, I usually walk though, I think I can make it home alright." she made a move to stand again, only her attempt went just as badly as the one before that. She fell to the floor and Sesshomaru scooped her up into his arms. Anani blushed lightly and Rin smiled at the two.

Sesshomaru carried her to the car while Inuyasha and Kohaku followed, carrying her things, "hey, Kohaku?" she asked and he turned around, his bright white teeth gleamed in the sunlight, "HEY! You got your braces off!"

He nodded, "well, I wanted to answer your question: I'd love too. I'll see you tomorrow." she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she took Anani's belongings from him. He was blushing like mad and muttered a quick and soft, "bye."

Rin walked over to the Lamborghini where Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were standing. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both shared the same look of pure shock. She smiled at the two, "well, where are we taking Anani?" she asked pleasantly, crossing her fingers, hoping that one of them wouldn't bring up Kohaku.

"What was that all about Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, concern evident in his eyes.

No such luck.

Rin's cheeks turned a pretty crimson, "uh, well…" her voice trailed off.

"I think she has a new boyfriend." Inuyasha answered for her, his face contorted in disgust.

"Oh, well… OH! NO! It's not like _that_ Inuyasha! Kohaku and I, we're just, we're just… uh… well… Kohaku and I are just going to the dance together, he asked me, and we're friends, so I said 'yes'. It's nothing more than that, so don't you two go jumping to conclusions or anything, got it? Now that that's settled, what are we going to do with Anani?" she peered behind them and into the tinted windows of Sesshomaru's expensive import.

"Well, we weren't quite sure, she insists on going home, but her house is far away, and no one is there. We were thinking that she could go to your house Rin. It's closer than ours and you'd be there to help her. You wouldn't mind, would you?" Sesshomaru was speaking stiffer towards her than usual.

'_I hope he's not mad at me. AGH! Stupid feelings, stupid high school, stupid drama, and stupid hot guys!' _she sobbed in her mind. Outside though, she smiled at Sesshomaru.

"No, it doesn't matter at all to me, anything to help someone." he nodded and opened the door for her to get in.

The four of them squished inside of it, and including bags and books, it was a pretty tight squeeze in the newer car, "you might want to think of a pretty sweet SUV for your next car, Sesshy. We are kind of packed in here is all." He smirked at her from the front seat. His ah-mazing, gorgeous, signature smirk that made her regret accepting Kohaku's dance invitation.

She frowned at herself, _'Come on Rin, get a hold of yourself, you can't go ditching Kohaku just because a hot boy smirked/smiled at you.'_ Rin's mind argued with her heart and she sighed. Anani smiled slightly at her.

"Hey… are you alright? You seem far off."

Rin snapped back to attention and beamed at her, "yeah, I'm awesome, it's just… sometimes I daydream, and get lost in my thoughts, so I appear to be, lonely." Anani nodded. She felt that way too.

"We're here Rin." Sesshomaru's far off voice brought her back from the start of another dream. She smiled and nodded.

"We sure are."

_**XOXO**_

"Who the hell is this Kohaku person Inuyasha? He seems to be a sophomore, like you, so… who is he?" Sesshomaru demanded answers, and Inuyasha wasn't all too willing to give them. Yeahm he hated Sesshomaru pissed, but Inuyasha did find it funny as hell.

"Feh, I don't know, and even if I did, what's in it for me if I help you?." Inuyasha asked moodily while Sesshomaru clenched and unclenched the steering wheel as he waited for the red light to turn green.

He cocked a perfectly manicure eyebrow, his eyes starting to cloud over, "and what exactly does that mean?" his voice was dripping in pure venom.

"He's new and girls in our grade think he's quote: 'hot'. I'm guessing Rin does too," he smirked at Sesshomaru's obvious discomfort, "why do you care so much do you like her, **Great** Sesshomaru?" he shot his silver-headed _half_-brother a sly sideways glance.

"No, it's just, I care about her safety and all." he said, unconvincingly.

"Right." Inuyasha said, for once getting the clue to leave the eldest Tashio son alone.

"Right." he replied through gritted teeth

_**XOXO**_

"Alright, spill, who do you think is hot?" Rin asked, sitting cross legged on her queen sized bed, sharing a big bowl of popcorn with Anani, who was sitting across from her and laughing hysterically, her thin and pale ankle wrapped tightly in an ace bandage.

"Well," she giggled, trying to let her laughter subside, "I guess, I don't really like anyone, but if I had to pick, it'd be Sesshomaru… he was so sweet to me, carrying me to his car and all…" she sighed dreamily and Rin knew that she was crushing harder than she let on. Anani snapped back to attention and grinned at Rin, "well, I spilled, what about you?"

"Hmm… well, I'm starting to like Kohaku." she blushed a little and Anani nodded, but looked a little surprised.

"So, let me get this straight: you don't like Sesshomaru Tashio, but you like Kohaku? No way."

Rin nodded as she turned the volume up to her mixed Fall Out Boy CD. The song playing was _'Grenade Jumper'_. She stuffed popcorn into her mouth before she answered, "yeah, that's why we're such good friends, I'm the only girl in the school who only sees him as a friend, so I really think he values that. We've connected in the past few weeks. It's really… neat." Rin didn't believe herself for one minute, but Anani seemed to buy it, for she just stuffed more junk food into her mouth and grinned.

Rin sighed, "HEY! Anani! How about a makeover? You could stay the whole weekend, and I'd spend it pampering you!" she jumped off the bed and began dancing around happily, _'HEY CRIS! You were are only friend, and I know this is belated, but: WE LOVE YOU BACK!' _Rin started singing loud and proud.

"Uh, why?" she asked, looking skeptical.

"I dunno. I guess it would be pretty fun. Don't cha think?" she asked and Anani cracked a small smile.

"Deal."

_**XOXO**_

"This… this… this, _massacre _is your… **wardrobe?**" Rin asked her new friend, exasperated.

Laying out in front of Rin were three pairs of jeans, one dressy skirt, and what looked like a hundred grungy tee shirts. She had two pairs of shoes, that included the beat up pair of DCs she was wearing.

Anani smiled guiltily, her cheeks burning red, "if you think this is bad, you are going to pull your hair out when you see my makeup."

"Why is that?" she asked curiously.

"I don't have any. Just chap stick. That's all I wear." she grinned sheepishly.

"Do you like Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, which seemed completely random to Anani.

"Uh, yeah, but isn't that a little off topic?"

"Nope, I have a point, I swear." she pulled out her phone, a pink Motorola Razr, and punched a few numbers in, "hey! It's me, Rin. … Awww, you're too sweet. … Yuppers. … Yuppers. … Listen, the reason I called was, I was wondering if you had a date to the dance yet. … Really, well, that's pretty neat … What? Me, planning something? Never. … HEY! You know I can't tell when someone is being sarcastic on the phone! … 'Kay, well, you better be, or I'll tell your daddy on you! … Har har har, don't humor me. … Maybe. … Okay, I got to go, talk to you later, bye. … Fine, _good_bye." she flipped the phone shut and grinned in triumph at Anani.

"You'll never guess what I just did."

"I have a vague idea." she replied, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

"I, Rin Shoma just got you, Anani Tama, in for a date to the dance with none other than my bestest friend, Sesshomaru Tashio. I mean, bestest friend besides Inuyasha and you of course." she grinned and hugged Anani.

When the broke apart, Anani added slyly, "and where exactly does Kohaku fit into that little equation?" she questioned, cocking her head to the side, enjoying Rin's light blush.

"I guess I forgot about him…" she murmured, then brightened, "okay, let's get this makeover started! I'm really sorry, but I don't have a load of money to go shopping for you, so, for now, until I get money of course, you can borrow my clothes. They should fit." she said comparing her frame to Anani's, "I do hope my pants fit you though, your legs are a smidge longer than mine, but id they don't, it's still nice enough for skirts and such. THEN! When I'm done, we can call Kohaku and him for a double date! Sounds great right?"

Anani nodded, "I guess, I just really hope I'm not getting myself into something too deep."

"Don't worry, you won't… now where exactly did I put my straightener, I know I put it around here somewhere…" she dug around a pile of clothes and grinned, pulling a lethal looking hair tool and waving it around.

"Yeah… I'm pretty much doomed." she muttered eyeing Rin, who suddenly looked sadistic.

_**XOXO**_

"I, am a **genious!**" Rin exclaimed, admiring her friend, looking very pleased with herself. She dragged Anani to the other side of her room where a full length mirror was standing against the wall, a blanket over it to prevent Anani from looking at her own reflection, she supposed it was supposed to create suspense or some girly emotion. Rin pulled the blanket off the mirror, "Say goodbye to the old you and hello to the new and improved… slightly, ANANI!"

She examined herself in the mirror and beamed, her blonde hair was straight and voluminous instead of limp and boring, and was adorned with a black leather headband. She was wearing a gray Hollister sweater, a pair of faded blue American Eagle jeans, and Rin's cherished black boots. Her nails were painted black and she actually had makeup on. Se had on a light pink shadow, a pink tinted gloss, brown mascara and a thin line of brown eye liner. She smiled again at the girl in the mirror, who smiled back. Rin smiled too and placed a confident hand on her friend's shoulder.

Then, she pulled out her phone, she punched in a few numbers and Anani looked at her fashion choice. She was wearing a black punk rock hello kitty tee, a ripped up mini skirt, her white Etnies that were black and white checkered inside of the 'E'. Her makeup was more edgy than Anani subtle hues, for she had smoky eyes, consisting of a charcoal gray shadow fanning out into a blackish purple, the mascara was jet black and the eyeliner was thick black. Her lips were ruby red and she was wearing her Chanel earrings and had on a deep purple Fender guitar pink chocker.

Rin snapped her phone shut and smiled slightly, like she was suddenly feeling bittersweet about the whole arrangement, "Are you ready? Sesshomaru will be here in a few minutes." Anani nodded.

'_Maybe I shouldn't be doing this.'_ Anani thought, imagining how disappointed Sesshomaru would be when he found out that she was his blind date.

'_Maybe I shouldn't be doing this,'_ Rin thought at the exact same time. She had that gut feeling in her insides again, like she shouldn't be sharing Sesshomaru with a girl she just met, _'Too late to go back now, Rin.'_

_**XOXO**_

**OMG! Rin is having second thoughts! Does this mean that she secretly likes Sesshy? And who exactly does Sesshomaru like? Rin or another girl? Or does he not have a crush? OR!!! DOES HE SECRETLY LIKE RIN'S MOTHER BECAUSE SHE IS A M.I.LF.?!?!?!? The only way to find out is to review and yell at me to update. I can be a slacker at times. But, I know you love me anyways.**

**XOXO-**

**Me**


	6. Can I Make You Love Me?

**HAHAHA! I'M BACK… with a vengeance, of course. Ya'll can't seem to get enough of this child from my mind! YES! LMAO. I'm kind of hyper right now! Happy reading!**

**XOXO-**

**Me**

**Shout Outs:**

**Kimamhill: HEY! Welcome to my shout out corner. Yep… it's just like a corner, only with words… and on a website.**

**Darknes lady master: Thanks for reviewing, and I'll try to update sooner!**

**JENN2418: LOVE, LOVE, LOVE YOU!**

**Kagome7304: Thanks for sticking with my insane fiction and for the support!**

**Dethhauntssister: Yay! You really must like my story, to be updating on someone else's name thingy.**

**Auryana: HAHAHA! All of my reviewers are seriously genius! I LOVE IT! **

**Sessho's Girl: no worries, my plot's always are full of insane and pointless suspense.**

**Maireilla: yeah, you deserve one, seeing as you reviewed for every single chapter for every single story of mine!**

**Whitehitsugaya: Hehe… and M.I.L.F. is a Mom I'd Like To Fuc… you get it, right?**

**FluffyRinAshiteru: -Laughs like and evil Bitch- HAHAHAHA! I know… but that's why you love me right? Thanks for reviewing.**

**Erilin-chan: I'm glad you like the clothes that I make them wear! Most of the things I put them in are my clothes too. XD**

**-EVERYONE: Keep on reviewing! I love hearing… well… reading what you say!**

**Can I Make You Love Me?**

**Previously:**

'_**Maybe I shouldn't be doing this.'**_** Anani thought, imagining how disappointed Sesshomaru would be when he found out that she was his blind date.**

'_**Maybe I shouldn't be doing this,'**_** Rin thought at the exact same time. She had that gut feeling in her insides again, like she shouldn't be sharing Sesshomaru with a girl she just met, **_**'Too late to go back now, Rin.'**_

_**XOXO**_

Before either of the girls could speak openly about their complaints or regrets, a horn blasted and Rin's mother called for them, "Rinny Bear! I think that nice boy is here to pick you up!"

"Thanks mom, I'll have my phone." she grinned at her mother and pulled Anani out the door.

The two girls jumped into the silver sports car, Rin forcing Anani into the front seat, "hey Rin… and, hello… Rin's friend. I'm Sesshomaru Tashio." he smiled politely at her and looked at Rin, a questioning gleam in his eyes.

Anani laughed lightly as he pulled out of the driveway, "aw, Sesshomaru, you know me! It's me, Anani! Remember, I'm the girl you ran into today."

"OH! Yeah I-" Rin tried not to listen into their conversation, and she was happy that she had gotten a distraction in the form of Kohaku calling her.

"Hey." she greeted cheerily.

"Hi Rin, uh… what movie do you think we'll see?" he asked and she smiled as she thought of one.

"Hmmm… I think we should see… Disturbia! I heard it's really, really good!" she exclaimed and she could hear him laugh from the other end of the line. **(AN: OMG! I saw Disturbia a couple weeks ago and it's really good.) **

She heard Anani squeal from the front seat and laughed at the girl's expense, "well, we're almost there, so I'll see you then. Bye." Rin flipped her phone shut and Sesshomaru looked back at her from the rear-view mirror.

"So… Rin… who's all going?"

"You two, Kohaku and me. Did you think I'd want someone to be a third wheel? No. So I invited Kohaku." Rin answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Hmm… why not Inuyasha?"

"He spends his Friday nights calling Kagome and cursing himself for telling her he liked me." she grinned as he searched for a parking spot in the theater parking lot.

_**XOXO**_

"Hey!" Rin waved Kohaku over as Sesshomaru bought a large popcorn, an extra-large soda, an icy, a box a Sour Patch Kids, **(AN: I am ADDICTED to those things!) **and a gigantic chocolate bar. All for himself.

"Are you really going to buy and eat all of that?" Anani asked as she took the small popcorn from the love-struck looking woman behind the counter handed her.

"Hey now, I can share, and besides, it was all half off because I am, the **Great** Sesshomaru Tashio, lead singer to the latest pop/punk/emo sensation, Ecstasy!" he smiled at Anani, who rolled her bright green eyes.

"Do you always refer to yourself that way?" she asked as they waited for Kohaku to buy Rin and himself some refreshments.

He cast her a cocky sideways glance, "depends on who I'm talking to. So you always refer to yourself _that_ way?"

"Uh.. What exactly are you talking about?" she asked him scratching her head.

"Do you always refer to yourself as Anani?" he asked, he looked sternly serious all of a sudden.

"Yeah, of course. That's the only name I have."

"Well then, don't make fun of my subtitles." he chided and the two pursued Rin and Kohaku into the dimly lit theater, where the previews were already rolling.

_**XOXO**_

"KAWAA!" Anani squealed as an intense moment in the movie became scary. Rin found this hilarious as she snuggled closer to Kohaku and took a large handful of popcorn out of his tub. He laughed lightly and squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her if she too, was scared.

Ah, to be in love.

He looked down at her. If he wanted to, he could rest his head on her own. He doubted she'd mind. Rin was so sweet, so innocent. So… adorable.

She looked up and smiled faintly, she'd caught him looking at her. She was going to think he was an obsessed puppy. Even though he was.

Her lips parted prettily and he seized his chance, he planted his own on her gently, but when she kissed back, he pressed down harder, wrapping his arms around her, pushing her even closer to him as she draped her arms around his neck. They broke apart for moments, only for him to dive back into her mouth again. She giggled into his mouth and he took the opportunity to dart his tongue into her own sweet cavern. How nice she tasted. They broke apart and she placed a finger over his mouth, silently tell him not to go any further. He shrugged happily and settled on having her rest in the crook of his arm for the remainder of the movie, not to mention he got to place his hand on her bare knee, which slowly moved upwards with each passing scene.

_**XOXO**_

"Wow. That was a good movie." Rin said breathlessly as they exited the theater, the two girls walking next to each other with either date by their side.

"Yup. It sure was, it wasn't really scary, just more, intense." Anani responded as they entered the lobby.

"Says the girl who clutched my arm so hard, I lost circulation." Sesshomaru said under his breath, although the other three heard his remark.

"You know you enjoyed it." the girl shot back, blushing.

"Yeah, because where I come from, people that enjoy girls griping them insanely hard try to pry them off while cursing."

"You're just being a wuss." she muttered.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to shoot back a retort, but Rin cut him off, "just drop it you guys! Your both right."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed when he looked at her and she immediately felt guilty. Rin knew he'd observed the whole scene that Kohaku and her had put out for public display. The whole theater had. She looked down out of embarrassment.

Kohaku dropped her hand and rounded on Sesshomaru, "you know what? You don't have to be an asshole just because Rin agreed to go to the dance with me, and then to the movies later on. You know what you're acting like?" he asked while Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow haughtily, as if telling him, _'Go on, if you dare.'_, "you're acting like a stupid, spoiled bratty three year old who's mommy and daddy buy him whatever he wants!" Kohaku exclaimed, feeling and looking exasperated.

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice taking a lethal tone Rin had never heard. Kohaku nodded, as his stare became icier by the second. Sesshomaru grabbed his shoulder in what would have been a friendly gesture if it wasn't for Kohaku's grimace. His grip really was strong. He continued to grip tighter and tighter until Rin and Anani let out small noises of shock, then there was a crack and Kohaku's barely audible gasp penetrated Sesshomaru's ears. He let go of Kohaku's shoulder casually and smirked.

"You thought wrong. Come Anani. You want a ride home, right?" he asked, while she still looked at him with fear evident in her mint green eyes. She didn't answer and that annoyed him, "yes or no. It's a simple question really."

"It… it's na-not th-tha-that. It's uh, your… fa-face." she stuttered and he knew exactly what had happened. Sesshomaru was normally able to keep a cool head when under pressure. It had only happened once before…

_**Flashback**_

_A younger Sesshomaru Tashio sat in his father's huge home office. He stood up slightly to get a glimpse of what his father had been working on so much, he'd forgotten to spend time with his family, "it must be important." he muttered, but before the boy could read any of the documents, his father entered the room._

"_Sesshomaru," he boomed, "I suppose you are wondering why I called you here?" he asked. Sesshomaru looked at his father before answering. He looked tired and older than usual, still clean shaven, but there was a slight shadow and the passionate glint that had once resided in his eyes was not only reduced, they almost looked lifeless._

_The boy nodded and tilted his head to the side in a cute little boy fashion, "yes father, why?"_

"_Well, Sesshomaru, I know that you think it's unfair that I've been spending a lot of time away from you and your mother at work, but the truth is, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I'd love to spend a lot more time with you, just outside of town." he shook his head as he readjusted his reading glasses that perched on his nose._

"_What?" Sesshomaru asked perplexed, "are we getting a winter home?"_

"_No Sesshomaru, not a winter home, your mother and I have grown apart over the years, and I thought- _we_ thought that it would be best if we went our separate ways. I've found a house in Laguna. I'd be extremely-"_

"_Wait, WHAT? You and mom… you and mom, you're getting a divorce?" he interrupted._

"_Yes, we thought it would be for the betterment of you-"_

"_You don't give a damn about me! This is all for you, isn't it?" he asked as his father looked stunned._

"_Don't you ever let me hear you curse at me again Sesshomaru Tashio." he said sternly._

"_Fuck. You." Sesshomaru said as Inutashio's eyes widened at his normally calm son. He was undergoing a change, four red colored scars went across his face, a blue/purple crescent moon formed in the middle of his head, his golden eyes glowed even a stranger, more unreal reddish gold color and his fangs and claws became elongated. He let out a low growl._

"_You… you mean to tell me that even though you cheated on mother and produced some half breed _**scrum**, _you still have the guts to leave my mom and go be with your little whore? Just because you and mother are having problems? Well, that's not how you raised me, you told me to never run away from my problems, and I'm not about to let you do it yourself. So you tell that, that… woman that you can't be with her and her child because you have morals," he paused while his father stood there, staring at him, "go on. What are you waiting for? DO IT!" and when his father didn't move towards the phone, Sesshomaru lost control, smashing things, cursing and lunging at his father repeatedly._

_After that, Sesshomaru had vowed never to become a full-fledged, uncontrolled demon again. He still blamed himself for his father running away._

_**XOXO**_

Sesshomaru Tashio took a deep breath and stepped away from the close to tears Kohaku, "Come on Anani. I'll take you home." he sighed and felt his demon claws retracting.

She nodded and bid a goodbye to a shaking Rin. She was staring at Sesshomaru with wide, unblinking eyes. He looked away from her and led Anani to his car.

"Why… why did you do it?" she asked once they were in the car and he was driving down a darkened street.

"Do what?" he asked, his cold demeanor still up.

"Hurt Kohaku. You seemed like such a gentle person. Why?" she asked.

"People have masks and people put on shows. Kohaku does, as do I. I just decided to show my… my true self tonight." he murmured and Anani nodded, taking the hint that the conversation was over, even though she had no idea whatsoever about what he was talking about.

_**XOXO**_

Sesshomaru Tashio pulled into a small duplex's drive, "is this it?" he asked, his emotions getting the better of him by showing through in his voice.

"Yes, I know it's nothing compared to your house, or even Rin's…" her voice trailed off as she made a move to open the door, but he locked it. Anani's heart rate quickened. There could be a number of things he would or could do to her in a locked car.

"When did you see my house?" he asked.

"Uh, well, I just figured, I don't know… seeing as it's _you_. I mean, I've never seen your house before." she smiled at him as a flush of embarrassment crept across her cheeks.

"Oh," Sesshomaru responded quietly as she nodded a 'yes', "well then," he unlocked the passenger's side door, "you can go if you want to, or you can stay with me and go do something fun."

She quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked, her blush long gone, "like what exactly?"

"I don't know, let's be rebels and go to Taco Bell." he smiled at her as he revved the engine.

"It's a date." Anani grinned as he pulled out of the driveway and sped down the potholed street.

_**XOXO**_

"Are you… are you okay?" Rin asked, petrified as she looked at the boy who sat at her feet. The concession workers were looking at the pair from behind customers, and she was almost positive that once those customers had dwindled down to only a couple, one of them would approach.

Kohaku made a move to stand up and smiled sheepishly at her, "I guess."

"Do you think you can drive?" Rin inquired as she looked at his shoulder.

"Maybe, probably not very far though… I can't believe that asshole, I was just telling the truth, he's an arrogant bastard, and when I get a hold of him…" his voice trailed off as he made a violent hand movement and she ushered him out the double doors into the night air as an older couple gasped, 'I've nevers' and 'kids these days'.

"Yeah, he is such a jerk…" she confirmed, unconvincingly.

Yet, he was too enraged to listen as she escorted him to his small hybrid. He noticed her staring at it and smiled, "yeah, my parents are environmentalists plus humanitarians and activists for basically any cause, so, right now they're at some third world country right now, trying to get clean water to the villagers." he opened her door and staggered over to the other side of the car.

"Are you sure you're okay? We could go to the hospital." Rin suggested, but he shook his head.

"Nah, my house is pretty close. You don't mind going there, do you?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, I don't trust you driving alone," she pulled out her phone, "yet, I don't think my parents would be too happy about me staying at someone's house, especially a boy's who they've never met before. So, I'll just tell them a little white lie." she winked and pulled her pink cellular phone from her black leather Chanel bag.

'_Hmm… mummy and daddy's little girl. This should be fun.'_

_**XOXO**_

"Wow, you sure are a growing boy, aren't you?" she asked him as he scarfed down one taco, after just finishing a burrito, despite the fact that he ate half of the movie theater's food only about a half hour to an hour ago.

"Guess so," he smiled, lettuce stuck between his teeth, he just looked so adorable, so real. She marveled at him as she attempted to take a drink of her soda, failing and dropping it in her lap. While she was wearing Rin's jeans. Oops.

"Shit." she sighed and he looked at her strangely.

"If you want more food that badly, you could have just asked, no need to curse. I have a enough money to buy you another taco."

"No, it's not that," Anani lowered her voice as she leaned closer to him, "I dropped all of my soda into my lap, and these aren't my jeans, they're Rin's. I'm going to try to get cleaned up." she scooted out of the booth and walked over to the restroom while two of the fast food haven's workers gossiped in front of the sinks.

"-so, do you think I should just go over there and ask him out? Or would that be too up front?" a girl that Anani vaguely recognized was asking a coworker.

"Oh, well, I know from experience that guys like girls who take charge of a situation." she advised. Her hair was bubblegum pink, so Anani figured that her experience with men was pretty limited, or was only with a few guys that were such rebels, they thought bright colored hair was a way to tell Bush to fuck off.

Anani rolled her eyes and came to the conclusion that she had better things to do than eavesdrop on their conversation, like try to get the sticky beverage off of Rin's pants for instance.

After a few minutes full of scrubbing, and then another ten sitting under the hand dryer, trying to dry the area around her crotch, she figured that that was as good as it was going to get. She exited the bathroom to see the girl who'd been talking in the bathroom standing over Sesshomaru, who looked extremely uncomfortable. Anani decided to go and rescue him.

"-oh come on Sesshomaru, you and me together, we'd be the hottest couple in school. Plus, that Rin girl? Puh-lease. She is so not even worth your time."

"Rin isn't my girlfriend, and she is worth my time, she's my best friend." he said this as though it pained him to admit the fact that he and Rin were only friends. Anani walked over to the silver headed teen and the girl who was currently hitting on him.

"Hey… _bitch,_" Anani struggled to utter the word, she was strongly against cussing, and there she was addressing a girl she hardly knew as a 'bitch'. Rin would have been so proud, "just what do you think you're doing, hitting on someone whose _way_ above _your_ league? Why don't you just go run along and mop the floor or make yourself a darn quesadilla or something. Just get away from us." she shook her hand in a shooing motion as the Taco Bell worker seethed.

" 'Hey bitch' yourself, whore. Do you have any idea who I am?" she asked, puffing out her chest like she was something or someone of importance.

Anani tapped her chin in mock remembrance, "uh.. No, not really, that's kinda why I said he was way above your league, or are valley girls from Laguna more important that models from L.A.?" she asked happily, thrusting her hip to the side.

The girl's eyes widened then her eyes fell to the floor, "oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" her voice trailed off as she turned around and went back behind the counter, her eyes still looking at the floor.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow, "model from Los Angeles, eh?"

Anani just smiled, "only if you want me to be." she said seductively.

_**XOXO**_

"Here! Let me help you!" Rin exclaimed, throwing her arms around Kohaku before he fell over.

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly, "thanks Rin, I'd probably be dead without you." she nodded and helped him up the stairs, waiting patiently while he dug for the keys to his medium sized house, that resided somewhere in his pockets.

He found them and opened the door, "welcome Rin, to my humble adobe." she smiled graciously as she stepped over the threshold and into a large living room with plushy couches and a big screened TV. He plopped himself onto the nearest couch and she sat on the floor in front of him.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, cocking her head to the side as she looked at her arm, not his face.

"A little." he responded, trying to sound brave.

"Do you want me to look at it? I could most likely determine whether or not you need a doctor." she said sagely as he nodded vaguely and took off his tee shirt.

She smiled up at him and looked at the shoulder. Then she gasped.

It wasn't hurt at all. Not even bruised.

Worst of all, he had somehow managed to pin her between him and the couch.

What's a girl to do in a situation like this?

_**XOXO**_

"Well, where to next?" Sesshomaru questioned, pulling the Lamborghini out of the cruddy Taco Bell parking lot. It was about ten.

"How about you drop me off at Rin's? She should be home and after all, I told her I stay the weekend with her." he smiled and nodded as he took off in the direction of Rin's estate.

"So, are you going to the so called 'fall ball'?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to find conversation as 'Don't Matter' by Akon blasted through the car's speakers.

"Yeah, I wanted to go, Rin and I were probably going to go shopping for it tomorrow. It'd be lame for me to go dateless, but it's better than not going at all." she smiled at him as he looked at her. They were turning onto Rin's street. They didn't have much time to talk alone, because Rin would come bounding out the front door, greeting them with smiles and hugs.

"Well, consider yourself… not dateless." Sesshomaru's quiet voice reverberated in his throat. It was actually hard for the blonde haired girl to hear him.

"Huh?" came her intellectual reply.

"You're coming to the dance with me."

She cocked a newly tweezed eyebrow, "Hmm… you say it like it's privilege or something."

"This Sesshomaru thought so." the teenage rock prince said in a low voice as he pulled into Rin's drive. He looked at the house and then at Anani.

All of the lights were extinguished, and Rin was not the type of person to go to bed by ten on a Friday. Hell, she didn't go to bed at ten on a school night. The two teens exchanged worried glances.

"Let me call her." Sesshomaru pulled out his phone and dialed Rin's cell phone. He looked at Anani hopefully and then sighed when her answering machine picked up.

"_Hey! Rin here… wait, well, I guess you could say I'm not here, because I didn't pick up. Haha. Well, leave a message and maybe I'll call you back. That is if I figure out how to use the damn voicemail thing. UGH! Well, buh byes." _there was a faint click and then a beep signaling that it was time to leave your message.

"Rin, it's Sessh. We- Anani and I- are worried about you. Call me back." Sesshomaru flipped his phone shut and shook his head.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go find her!"

_**XOXO**_

"WHAT. THE. HELL. ARE. YOU. DOING!?" Rin's loud voice echoed with anger as Kohaku stared down at her quivering form, smirking.

"I dunno Rinny, what are you doing?"

"Get the hell off of me." her voice was calm, a quick change from her previous angry one. Then her phone started to ring, squealing Panic! At the Disco.

She reached for it, but Kohaku knocked it off the coffee table, "now Rin, how rude would it be to answer that phone with me here?" he asked mockingly.

"What is wrong with you? You were so sweet earlier!" she exclaimed as he bent down even closer to her.

"That wonderful kiss Rin darling, it changed me." he smirked again and she shuddered under his gaze.

"Well, change back." she argued as her phone started to 'sing' again.

"Would you shut that thing up?" he questioned glaring at the phone and then at her.

"Give it to me." she reasoned.

He reached down to retrieve it and Rin took her chance. She kneed him and he fell off of the couch and she jumped up, grabbing her phone and purse off of he carpeted floor. She ran toward the door before he could get up and took off at a run, blindly, having no idea whatsoever about where she was going, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

_**XOXO**_

**AHH! THIS CHAPTER IS OVER! What did you think? Is Kohaku a freak and a half or what? I figured you wanted me to get rid of him, so I decided to make him into a sex-crazed weirdo who decides to kidnap girls when the kiss him in the theater. How about Sesshy's past? His daddy is a cheater and Sesshy had had enough! BWAAA! Neat or what? Review!**

**Huggles,**

**Me**


	7. Loosing Myself as I Break Down

**Hiya**** everybody! How've you been? Sorry this update took so long, but I promise that you will not be dissatisfied. Thanks for waiting**** for me**** and reading**** this fiction****Always r****emember to review!**

**XOXO-**

**Me**

**Shoutouts**-

**InuDstories- HEY! Glad you like it! I like you! As a friend of course.**

**Rin's Adoptive Mommy- Hey friend! Glad you like muh story thus far! XD**

**xxblackkiraraxx- never fear! Utimately, it's going to be a Rin/Sesshy fic, but a little teen angst never hurt anyone, did it?**

**fire angel8- Oh jeeze friend, you're getting a little violent there! LMAO, nah, no killing, maybe we should just cut his happy place off.**

**Auryana- True that! Kohaku is a queer and he needs to die, but I decided for fire angel, you, and any other person that hates him, that we should just cut his happy place off. YAY!**

**AnimesFireBaby- Hells yeah! FOB and Panic! kick ass! I went to an FOB concert, a couple other great bands are: The Academy Is..., and Jack's Mannequin. I really love the rock/ alternative thing right now!**

**Everyone- Enjoy this latest installment and I'm working on the newest one!**

**Losing Myself as I Break Down**

_'Run Rin, Run!'_ Rin Shoma's mind screamed at her as the girl headed down the darkened street.

She tossed her head to the side to try to catch a sideways glance to see if Kohaku had decided to go after her. She didn't see anyone, but it was getting darker and darker by the moment, so she jogged onto a random side street.

Bad idea, seeing as she now had no idea whatsoever where she was at, but she kept running blindly, afraid if she slowed her pace, he would catch up to her. She looked behind her again, he still wasn't coming, but she misjudged a step and fell off the curb onto the cool and hard cement, "shit," Rin cursed as she felt blood gushing out of her knee.

She went to make a wobbly stand, but felt a chill go down her spine, as if someone was watching her. Rin froze as a car pulled up beside her.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here, 'Little Miss Runaway'."

"Where could she be?" Sesshomaru asked angrily, punching the steering wheel as his car came to a red light.

"I don't know. Kohaku's house maybe? Those two were quite cozy at the theater. She probably just doesn't want to talk to you right now, seeing as you basically kicked his ass, uh, even though his shoulder isn't even close to his ass." Anani responded. She was trying to stay positive; even though she had a gut feeling her newest friend was in some sort of trouble.

He turned towards her, looking lethal, "Anani, we both know she's in more trouble than that, she would have answered by now… I just can't…" his expression had softened as he trailed off and the light turned green as his companion became curious.

"You can't… what exactly?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Long story, I'm going to call again, and if she doesn't answer, I'll tell you." He pulled out his cell phone and hit a few numbers it began to ring.

It rang again and again, and then her answering machine came on. She hadn't answered, again. Sesshomaru flipped the phone shut and looked at Anani in defeat.

"Guess I'd better..." he trailed off again, looking mystified.

"Get in the car." Rin's father commanded. His voice was thick and semi slurred, due to his drunken stupor.

"You're drunk daddy. I'm not getting in with _you_." Rin sighed as he glared at her through bloodshot eyes.

"Oh yes you will, Rin Shoma. Now, on our way back home, you can tell me just what the hell you were doing." he unlocked the door and his daughter had no choice but to get in.

He casted her an expectant look as he stepped on the acceleration pedal. Rin opened her mouth slowly, trying to buy time as she glued her eyes to the road, afraid if she looked away, it would result in a crash.

"Anytime now, darling, anytime." He said mockingly, going up onto a curb and nearly hitting a mailbox.

"I was… I was-" her phone began to ring, with Panic! At the Disco playing happily. Her father grabbed the phone from her with gusto.

"What?" he spat, "… yes, I have her babe, go to bed, I'll handle this. … As sure as I'm sitting in the driver's seat of my car. … love you too. … bye," he threw the phone back to Rin, "Your mother." He huffed.

"Oh." Rin stated flatly, hoping he'd forget about his own command.

"Now… where were we? Oh, yeah, tell me where in the hell you were from the time you left my house with that… person, to the time where I picked your ass off the street.

"Well, I… I don't know." Rin sighed as she burst into tears. Her father pulled the car into the driveway.

"Better figure it out huh?" he asked moodily. He got out of the car and waddled carefully into the house, motioning angrily for her to follow.

"Well, you were saying?" Anani asked, eager to hear something dark and sinister about sweet, kind, smart, and dare she say it… _gorgeous_ Rin.

"That day Kagome and she had that big blowout in the hallway… were you there to hear that?" he asked, rubbing his eyes, as though tired.

"Uh, yeah, I was late for my first class because that dumb mob was blocking my locker."

"Well, she ran out of school, and I was worried, so I followed her. Rin almost got raped. Actually, she would have if I hadn't been there to save her from that asshole that couldn't get laid." Sesshomaru shook his head and Anani covered her mouth in shock.

"So, was she traumatized by that?" she asked shaking.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure; we really haven't talked about it. I think she's sort of embarrassed by the whole situation. Wouldn't you be?"

Anani nodded her blonde head, "not only that, I think I'd be scarred, and it doesn't help if you don't have anyone to talk to about-" she was interrupted by music playing.

"My cell." he mumbled and looked at it with little to no interest. That's when his eyes widened.

"It's a text, from Rin."

Rin pushed the 'send' button quickly and followed her father into the house.

She entered and he was already sitting in his favorite recliner, a Corona in hand.

She understood that she was to sit on the couch across the room from him. She sat down slowly, her eyes never leaving his unsympathetic ones.

"I will not ask you again, where were you tonight?" Rin knew that he was not playing games now. With that dreadful look in his eyes, Rin wouldn't doubt it if he tried to hit her, it wouldn't have been the first time anyway.

"I went to the movies," her voice was shaky, "then, once the movie was over, one of my friends really wanted ice cream, so we went to the Coldstone that was by the movie theater, after that, I went over to the other friend's house because he needed help with some-"

"BY HELP WITH SOMETHING I'M ASSUMING YOU MEAN A BLOW JOB!" her father roared and Rin visibly flinched.

"No, that's not true." Her voice was weaker and shakier than before, and she knew that if she stood up, her knees would be shaking too.

"Prove it," he mocked, and then his face grew into a grotesque, evil smile, "you can't, can you?' he asked and she shook her head.

"I can't, but I promise I wasn't." she had wanted to say more, but it was all she could do to say that.

He stood up suddenly and advanced towards her, she expected him to hurt her somehow, but he didn't. He simply walked over, "give me your phone." He commanded and she complied.

The white Chocolate phone looked so fragile in his hands, he slid it open and gave Rin another one of his twisted smiles, "I'll find out who you were talking to, you promiscuous, slutty, little bitch." Rin could tell he was looking through her contacts, missed calls, calls made and anything else that could give away a boy she had been in contact with.

"AH HA! Just what is this little text that was sent and received by a… Sesshomaru only ten minutes ago?" he asked, scanning the message over, "It reads: 'don't answer any calls from me tonight or tomorrow. I'll explain later.' Wow Rin that sounds you're pretty full of guilt to me, now what exactly where you doing at this… Sesshomaru's, house?

"I wasn't at Sesshomaru's house!" she exclaimed, telling him the truth. He rolled his eyes and then they made their way back to the phone's screen.

"Right, well, we'll just see what he replied. Your little fuck buddy says: 'Rin! Where are you? I've been calling and searching for you all night! This Sesshomaru needs answers. Text back or I will call you.' Hmm, that sounds like a worried boyfriend, did you leave him without letting him 'let go'?" he cackled at his cleaver phrase.

"That is sick, I would never do that with Sesshomaru, we're best friends! I don't feel that way about any guy right now, and even if I did, I would never do what you think I did. I'm not even sixteen yet!" she had yelled back at him for the first time in quite a while.

"Why you ungrateful little bitch." He said through gritted teeth and advanced on her. Rin regretted those words the moment she had uttered them, and now she was going to pay. He lifted his arm up, and let it go down on Rin's soft cheek. She heard a pop and put her hand to her mouth. Rin tasted a coppery flavor and looked up at him, her lips quivering.

"Do you think I'm ignorant Rin? I'm not. Tell me if you really did something with this Sesshomaru, or I will find out from him. Then, there will be hell to pay." his hands were balled into shaking fists and Rin shook her head slowly.

"I did not do anything with Sesshomaru." she stared at him blankly and he nodded grudgingly.

"Well then, since you don't respect the rules of this house and you clearly don't want to be here anymore, why don't you just leave." His voice was icy and deadpan.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you dense? Don't you understand? You want to be treated like an adult, I'll put you're ungrateful little ass out of my home. Now… GET OUT!"

"I never said I wanted to be treated like an adult! I never said anything like that! I'm your daughter, your flesh and blood! Would you really put me out on the streets to live?" Rin was becoming desperate, it was just the alcohol talking.

"Actions speak louder than words. Do not make me repeat myself, get out of my house, you are no longer welcome here."

Rin stood slowly, "then can I have my phone back?" she asked and he threw it at her, narrowly missing her head.

"Go get some your shit, I expect the rest of it to be out by tomorrow, if it's not, well, the dump will be getting some new hooker wear added." He smirked at her again.

"American Eagle and Abercrombie are not stores where hookers shop." Rin retorted sadly and walked up the carpeted staircase. Once she entered her room, she grabbed a Pink by Victoria's Secret duffle bag and threw as much stuff as she could into it. She took out her phone and prayed the person she was contacting would still be up.

"Well, maybe she was tired, you know, going to bed and didn't want you to call her again because you'd wake her up and she'd be mad." Anani reasoned as Sesshomaru sighed.

Sesshomaru had his car parked in Anani's driveway, but it was obvious that she didn't want to get out and he didn't want her to leave, "maybe, I just can't help but wonder." his stare had turned cold and blank as he stared straight ahead at nothing, then he looked at her and she had to gasp.

He looked so beautiful. The moon was shining into his car and across his face, making him look like an unearthly being. Anani didn't know what to do, so she leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly against his. To her surprise and glee, he kissed back. His lips were so soft and warm against hers, after what seemed like minutes, they broke apart. She smiled lightly and licked her lips, suddenly, he was kissing her again, this time more aggressively, she could have sworn she heard him growl.

Kinky.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and he licked her bottom lip. She really had no idea what he wanted but she parted her lips slightly, he darted his tongue into her mouth, to her, it only seemed like it lasted one millisecond, but it must have been longer. This time when they broke apart, they rested their heads together and she sighed.

"I really like you Sesshomaru." She whispered, almost not wanting him to hear.

"This Sesshomaru feels the same." Sesshomaru's voice reverberated in a sexy monotone and Anani shivered just because it was so pleasurable to hear his voice.

"What the hell." Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he walked over to his phone, it was ringing and vibrating and it wouldn't shut up. He couldn't sleep with that going.

He flipped the phone open and a text opened up with it, _'__Inu__- I need your help. I'm sorry it's so early. Meet me at the park.'_ Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the way Rin was acting, but he couldn't go back to sleep knowing Rin needed him. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt, he then proceeded to jump out the window and run down the street.

"Damn Rin, the things I do for you." He muttered a few minutes later as he saw the park coming into a clear view. Inuyasha also saw a shivering Rin with a duffle bag he sighed and began to run faster.

"Rin." He called out to her and she began to walk over to him.

"Rin," he panted, trying to catch his breath, "is it, is it him again?" he asked and she nodded her eyes sullen.

"Okay, let's go, I'm sure mom won't mind you staying for a few days until things cool down." Inuyasha said hopefully, picking up her duffle bag, expecting her to follow, chirping about the awesome weekend they were about to have.

But she didn't, and that worried him. He turned around to see what the hold-up was, and there she was, tears pouring out of her eyes, and that was when he saw it, she had a huge bruise covering her cheek that made its way to her lips. It was beginning to swell up.

"No good Yasha, he kicked me out for good. I have to have all my stuff out by tomorrow." Rin shook her head and walked over to him. He dropped her bag and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey, it's dark, why don't I call The Great Sesshomaru to give us a ride home?" he asked and Rin shrugged her shoulders as she stared at the dirt.

He pulled out his phone and dialed his beloved brother's cell number. It began to ring and Inuyasha waited.

"What?" came the angry hiss of an answer.

"I need you to come pick me up." Inuyasha's voice was equally loathe-filled.

"Why the hell would I do that?" he asked and Inuyasha could hear a girl in the background.

"Why, Lord Sesshy, who exactly is the woman that you're with?" he asked, and flinched when he saw Rin intake a sharp breath and then sigh in anguish.

"It's none of your shit who I'm with, now if you'll excuse-" Inuyasha cut his brother off quickly.

"I have Rin with me."

"What exactly do you want me to do about it?" he asked his voice beginning to sound agitated.

Inuyasha lowered his voice, "look, just get here, Rin needs you." he could hear Sesshomaru sigh.

"Fine." There was a click and he was gone.

Inuyasha hung up and Rin looked up at him, "he doesn't want to see me, does he?" she asked, her eyes swimming with tears again. At that moment, Rin collapsed to the ground in a mess of tears, while the moon shined down on the two. It made her look more broken than ever.

"Who was that?" Anani inquired as Sesshomaru turned his car back on.

"My brother needs me to pick him up from somewhere, so I guess you'll have to enter your home now." Sesshomaru said passively and she nodded.

"I had a great time with you tonight Sesshomaru." Anani giggled and he smiled lightly.

"As did I." he murmured grazing his lips over her ear. She laughed softly and stepped out of his car, walking gracefully towards her front door. She waved to him lightly, entered the house, and then she was gone.

Sesshomaru backed out of the driveway and sped off down the street, is mind was racing, "what the hell was he doing with Rin at this time of night?" he asked no one. Then he rolled his eyes.

The dumbass had forgotten to tell him where they were at. Sesshomaru pulled out his phone and dialed Inuyasha's phone.

"Yeah?"

"Inuyasha, where the hell are you?"

"The park. Where are you? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

"I'm sorry mother, but you didn't give me a specific time on where to be there." Sesshomaru chided as the park came into view.

"Alright, I see you." Inuyasha said flatly and hung up the phone.

"Dumbass." Sesshomaru muttered into the phone before flipping it shut. He pushed on the gas pedal and then slammed on the brakes in front of the two.

"Get in." he commanded, but Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to him.

"-You can stay in my room if you want to, Rin. Then tomorrow we'll get a room set up for you. Sound alright? Mom will be excited to see you anyway, she'll probably wet herself because of her enthusiasm" Inuyasha attempted to make Rin laugh and she gave a weak and watery chuckle to try and make him feel better.

"Are you okay?" the words were out of Inuyasha's mouth before Sesshomaru even thought of saying them. Rin nodded evenly looking bored, or was that… full of anguish? Sesshomaru didn't know.

"Yeah, it's just, this damn knee, I fell off of a curb while I was running tonight. I kind of had a blond moment." She said quietly, staring at her folded hands that were settled on her lap.

"Home right?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha's heads snapped upwards, visible in the rearview mirror.

"Duh, what did you expect, the waffle house?"

"Hmmm, now that you mention it, waffles do sound pretty appetizing, don't you think so Rin?" he asked good-naturedly.

"No, not really." the Porsche was stopped at a red light and Sesshomaru took the opportunity to look at the pair of them.

"So, what's up with you two? You act like someone died or something." Sesshomaru chortled.

"Fuck off Sesshy, if only you knew," Inuyasha grumbled. The car came to a screeching halt, causing Rin's head to collide with the front passenger's seat, "dumbass, look what your stupidity did to Rin! You made her hit her head.

"It's nothing to fight about. It's nothing, I swear." She said quickly, rubbing her forehead in the process. Sesshomaru turned around to make sure she was being honest, and that's when he saw your bruise.

"What the hell happened to you? Answer me Rin." His voice was lethal, but it had a caring tone to it.

"She doesn't have to do shit for you, now drive," then Inuyasha turned to Rin, "you don't have to answer him, he just throws tantrums when he doesn't get his way." He reassured her and Sesshomaru glared from the front of the car.

"Right, because I'm a crybaby Inuyasha." He said sarcastically, his eyes never leaving Rin's disheartened pools.

She turned to look out the window, "it doesn't matter," she muttered, "I just sort of bumped into something."

"Rin, we both know you don't get a bruise like that because you bumped into something." Sesshomaru whispered and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I guess I'm just clumsy is all." Rin said flatly.

"Maybe, but I doubt it Rin. Get out of the car Inuyasha." Sesshomaru commanded calmly.

"What the hell are you on Sesshomaru?"

"The house isn't far away, just… get out." His voice was once again, icy and unforgiving.

"What are you planning on doing to Rin?" Inuyasha asked cockily.

"Nothing. Just get out."

"Fine, what the hell. I'll see you in a little while Rin, call me if he gives you any shit, okay?" Inuyasha asked his voice was full of concern. She nodded and Inuyasha opened the car door and got out, carrying Rin's Victoria's Secret bag.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin, "sit up here with me Rin."

"Why?" she requested.

"I'd like you to."

"Okay, I guess." she uttered slowly, continuing to stare out the window. Rin got out of the car like she was in a trace and then quietly joined the silver haired man at the front of the car.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" Sesshomaru whispered and turned the radio off completely; the two were left in silence.

"I don't know, it's so confusing, it turns out Kohaku wasn't hurt at all, and he tried to..." she trailed off and he grasped her hand subconsciously.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, looking anywhere but at her.

"It's not like you told him to, but then, when I tried to get away, he wouldn't let me, so I ended up hitting him and running away, then my dad found me. We got into this huge fight and he kicked me out, he told me to never show my face around his house ever again." Rin continued.

"How did you end up getting the bruise then?"

"My dad hit me because I 'talked back to him' so now you're stuck with me until I can find somewhere else to live." She tried to make a joke out of something that wasn't funny at all and Sesshomaru felt a pang at his heart.

"That's not right Rin, and you act like you're blaming yourself." He shook his head and she looked up at him.

She nodded thoughtfully, "Maybe you're right."

"This Sesshomaru usually is." Sesshomaru acknowledged cockily.

Rin giggled inaudibly, "ha, right," Sesshomaru turned to look at her, suddenly, things turned awkward. Rin turned her blue eyes back to her lap, but she continued to feel something boring holes into her body, "Sesshomaru, don't get freaked out or anything, but I think I'm falling in love with you."

**Aww**** darn! How'd you know I was going to end it with a cliffy? Or did you not know, and now you are just ****POed**** at me. Either way, I'm back ****and with a bang. I'll update quicker next time. Love you, and remember to read and review!**

**XOXO-**

**Me**


	8. Don't Miss Me Too Much

**Hiya**** again, I'm getting better at making faster and longer chapters, don't you think? Uh, I do anyways. I guess that's enough babbling for an opening. Thanks for reading!**

**Me**

**Shout Outs****-**

**MistFairie93- **hehe, you know you love those damn cliffies!

**Rin zee ****SceneKid****- **Hmm, that is pretty true. There are cliques at my school and drama at home, and I wanted to channel that into a great Sesshy/Rin high school drama, I haven't read one of those in a while. Thanks for the insight:D

**Whitehitsugaya****- **DAMN YOU! Now I have that stupid 'Confessions Part II' by Usher stuck in my head!

**Maireilla****- **Glad to be back! Thanks for reading!

**JENN2418- **Thank you! I love how you always review in capital letters. ;)

**Death's-Razor-Blade- **Ha! You know how much I love teen drama, don't you?

**NeveRForsakEME****- **ROTFLMAO! OMG! I want Sesshy to take it off too! MUHAHAHA! Haha… tacos… Mmmm.

**gothic-****tears1996- **AH! All of my reviewers are perverts who want Sesshomaru and Rin to make out. Cheese and rice people, go write your own perverted fictions! JKJKJK! Because if you do that, then there will be no one to read and review mine! Thanks for the saweet review gothic-tears.

**HawkAngel**** XD- **Damn friend, you have to teach me some French, I had/have to take Spanish all four years of High School, PORKAY?!?

**Kagome7304- **Hell yes! Rin's daddy is an asshole and Anani is a bitch who needs to go suck her belly button. YAY!

**Don't Miss Me Too Much**

_**Previously**__**-**_

_**She nodded thoughtfully, "Maybe you're right."**_

_**"This Sesshomaru usually is." Sesshomaru acknowledged cockily.**_

_**Rin giggled inaudibly, "ha, right," Sesshomaru turned to look at her, suddenly, things turned awkward. Rin turned her blue eyes back to her lap, but she continued to feel something boring holes into her body, "Sesshomaru, don't get freaked out or anything, but I think I'm falling in love with you."**_

_**XOXO**_

Sesshomaru scratched his head with one finger, "uh, come again?" he asked laughingly.

Rin suddenly threw her arms around him, "Sesshomaru, I think I'm falling in love with you." She spoke more clearly this time; she did not mutter a single word.

"Oh," he had wanted to say more, but his tongue was caught in his throat, "oh…" his phone began to ring, "Hullo? … Hey. … Great, I'll see what I can do. … Okay, did you three party all night again? … Yeah, you need me back to pick up girls, don't you? … You know I'm just playing. … Alright, bye." He hung up the phone and turned to Rin.

"I'm going back to LA. They liked my demo, so we're going to turn it into a song and do the video while I'm out there," Rin nodded and turned to look out the window again, "about what you said earlier Rin, uh, maybe we can talk about it later." He smiled coyly and she nodded, her back still facing him.

"I'm a dork." She whispered.

"No, it's just, I kind of 'claimed' someone else as mine tonight." Sesshomaru sighed and wanted to smack himself on the head.

"I'm sorry; this must be really uncomfortable for you." Rin turned and was giving him her best sun-shiny smile ever.

He returned it, "Not at all, I deal with it from worse people every day."

Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say because Rin was back to being quiet and self-conscious, "Right." She agreed and looked back to the light flooded, yet deserted street.

The thick silence continued until Sesshomaru couldn't take it, but the moment he was about to say something, the car had pulled up into the garage and Inuyasha's mother was greeting Rin with squeals and hugs.

"OH RIN! It's been too long! Inuyasha told me you'd be staying for a while, lucky you," She smiled at Sesshomaru while she was hugging Rin, "thank you for getting her Sesshomaru, lord knows I can't drive well at night."

He held up his hand lazily, "is father still awake?" he asked.

"He's in his study," she turned to Rin, "come on honey, it's chilly in here, plus you're wearing a skirt. Inuyasha prepared you a room, the guest bedroom next to his and across from Sesshomaru's. I hope you find it suitable, you know men: they're horrid at doing household things." She rambled on the way to the room.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Tashio. I won't be here for long, I promise." Rin forced a beaming smile and the middle aged woman returned it. Over her shoulder, she saw Sesshomaru enter his room, only feet away from Rin's temporary one.

"Sleep well Rin. If you get hungry in the middle of the night, don't hesitate to take something from our fridge, uh, just maybe don't take the frozen Pop-Tarts from the freezer, Sesshomaru gets cranky if he doesn't have those for breakfast." She laughed lightly, gave Rin another quick hug and walked away briskly.

Rin's shoulders heaved as she exhaled while she entered the room. She smiled. Inuyasha had laid out all of her favorite creature comforts: magazines, her favorite movies, popcorn and chips. Over everything else in the room, her eyes were drawn to the bed. It, the bed, looked heavenly. She looked around quickly to find her bag; her eyes scanned the room idly, until she found it on the floor next to the dresser.

Rin changed into a tight tee and short shorts. She jumped into the bed and looked up at the ceiling, falling asleep soon after.

_**XOXO**_

"Why the hell not?" Sesshomaru's voice echoed through the large house, waking Rin up.

"Shut the fuck up, Prince Sesshy, some people are trying to sleep! It's only seven in the morning." Inuyasha's muffled voice was even louder.

Rin sighed, since she had been awakened, she decided she'd better get up. Rising out of bed happily, she stretched and contemplated whether to go down to the kitchen for some bacon or not, seeing as a family scuffle was beginning. But, the tinge of hunger was too much, so she journeyed out of her room and down the staircase.

"Sesshomaru, I've told you not to use language like that before, have I not? That music you produce is full of garbage and yet, you think you can just prance around and fly back and forth to record and go to award shows whenever you want to?" Inutashio asked, cocking an eyebrow, pulling off a look that looked so much like his sons'.

"It's not garbage, and I'm seventeen now, I should be allowed to make my own decisions about my own career." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, but had managed to lower his voice.

"Too bad the law states that a person who is eighteen or older is assumed an adult, not a seventeen year old," He shook his head at his son, then beamed, "Rin! I didn't know you were here; it's nice to see you again.

"Yeah, it's great to see you too, Rin casted a sideways glance at Sesshomaru, "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"No, no. I was just having a discussion with my son, and that discussion is now over with." He laughed solemnly and took a sip from his coffee mug, which read 'World's Hottest Husband'.

"I have a fucking 4.0." Sesshomaru muttered incoherently.

"Do not speak like that in front of me Sesshomaru. Your mother may allow you to speak like that in her home, but I will never allow it." Inutashio gave Sesshomaru a look that would stop most people cold. Sesshomaru only rolled his eyes again and took a drink from a clear glass containing water.

"Then why the hell does Inuyasha do it and he doesn't get his lazy ass chewed out?"

"Because he doesn't speak like that towards me, only you. So, since he isn't being rude to his mother, I, or anyone that deserves respect, I don't find it horrible," He smiled again and drained his cup, "I think I'm going to be off soon."

"I'm going on a run." Sesshomaru slammed his glass down and walked briskly out of the kitchen, that's when Inutashio burst out laughing.

"Oh, that son of mine, so dramatic, you'd think he was a woman. Especially from behind, with that long silver hair he wears down, sometimes I swear he uses a straightener," He laughed and Rin smiled and shook her head, "I'm going to end up letting him go, this music shit _does_ seem to pan out nicely." He beamed at Rin and walked out of the kitchen still chortling.

"Hmm, and he said he had defeated the need for people to curse," Rin started to laugh again, "Damn, Inuyasha has a crazy as hell family."

_**XOXO**_

_'Fucking asshole thinks he can tell me what to do. I'm Sesshomaru-fucking-Tashio!'_ Sesshomaru shook his head angrily as he ran down the street and around the corner. His phone, he never went anywhere without it, began to ring softly.

"What?" he asked, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Uh, hey Sesshomaru! It's Anani, do you want to go get some coffee with me?" she inquired airily as if she wasn't asking Sesshomaru-fucking-Tashio out on a date.

"Where?" most of his charm was gone, it was too early in the morning for charming a girl who wasn't Jessica Alba.

"How about the coffee shop on fifteenth?"

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." Sesshomaru answered, deciding to run the rest of the way there.

Anani beamed with glee, she had just successfully asked Sesshomaru Tashio out. She had to tell someone, "RIN!" she yelled to herself, pulling out her cell phone and texting Rin.

_**XOXO**_

_'OMG OMG __OMG__!'_ Rin rolled her eyes as she read the mindless text from Anani.

_'__OMG __wut__?'_Rin texted Anani back with lightening quick speed.

_'I just asked Sesshomaru Tashio out, n he said YES!' _Rin's heart skipped a beat with disappointment as she read Anani's reply. So she was the one he had 'claimed'. It wasn't a big surprise though, Anani was really pretty, especially when she was dressed in clothes that fit her or when she was giving Sesshomaru her full attention and not flirting with another guy in front of him.

_'I need __ur__ help __tho__, I have no idea on __wut__ to wear!' _Anani had sent a new text and Rin only stared blankly at it.

_'Uh… wear a cute tee and a skirt, with cute shoes.' _Rin texted back then shut off her phone wearily, and suddenly, the brunette girl was extremely tired.

_**XOXO**_

Sesshomaru entered the crowded coffee shop and pulled at his hat jadedly, he didn't want a bunch of people crowding around him today.

"OH MY FLIPPING GAWD! IT'S SESSHOMARU TASHIO!" an overweight girl with braces, who held a large donut in her pudgy hand pointed at Sesshomaru. He rolled his eyes as a few people turned to look at him, shock and awe on their faces too.

"Alright, look here, I'm just a regular person who came here to get their daily dose of caffeine, no need to ogle." He smiled sheepishly and walked briskly over to the counter.

"You have an eight pack." The girl behind the cash register was staring at him as the coffee machine behind poured cappuccino into an already overflowing cup.

"Yup, I do." He laughed as a bespectacled man began yelling about his 'overflowing cup' and 'the poor service because some teenage boy waltzed in'.

The door tinkled again, Sesshomaru grinned and walked over to a beaming Anani, "everyone, meet the object of my affection, Anani. Anani, meet everyone in this coffee shop," he lowered his voice; "They all know I have an eight pack, do you?"

Anani laughed as a few girls began sobbing and he felt a pang in his heart. Had Rin felt that way when he had basically turned her down?

After they had gotten their food and drinks, Sesshomaru led Anani to a table in the back, "Have you heard from Rin lately?" he asked as Anani stirred a frothing drink.

Her eyes brightened, "yup! Actually, I just texted her about a half hour ago. I asked her what I should wear today, I mean, told her I successfully asked you out, she seemed pretty pleased with me." She grinned and clasped her small hand over his large one; she puffed her lips out seductively.

That Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed them gently, "Today is going to be a good day." He said laughingly as she stared at him with deer-eyes.

"Ho-how can you tell?" she requested, her voice was shaking vaguely.

"I got to kiss you." Sesshomaru retorted, but somehow he couldn't get Rin Shoma off of his damn mind.

_**XOXO**_

"He-Hey?" Rin answered her phone, stifling a yawn.

"Hey Rinnypoo! It's your big sissy Kagura!" Rin rolled her eyes, but smiled at the same time; Kagura was seven years older than her and was currently attending some major fashion school in New York. She had aspirations to open her own clothing store and become a major fashion icon, so she had already majored in business and she had always had a knack for finding and creating gorgeous pieces.

"Hiya Kagura, what's going on in your life?"

"Hmm, not much, only the fact that I AM GETTING MARRIED!" she squealed and Rin held the phone away from her ear in alarm.

"What? To who? How did you meet him? Have you told mom and dad yet? Is he nice? Is he rich? What does he do? Is he hot?" Rin asked loads of questions as her sister gave off her cute laugh that had the slight snort to it.

"Ah, Rinny! I'm getting married to a guy named Shin Gyma. He got transferred from the major university in Japan; we met in a campus coffee shop. I dropped my drink on his lap! He only spoke broken English, and since I'm Japanese-American and I took those two years of Japanese, I decided to tutor him, and we fell in love, like in the movies! I haven't told mom yet, I decided to tell her when I come back on winter break, and I already told _my_ father, he's so excited for me! Shin and I want a fall wedding, and so next fall is when we'll get married. YES! He's insanely sweet, you'll adore him Rin, I know it, and I already told him so much about you he wants to meet you so much. His dad has some type of big business in Japan, and he wants his son, Shin, to branch out to America, so his family is loaded, and someday he'll be too. He's gorgeous; he has light toffee colored eyes, jet black hair that stands up all over in that messy/sexy thing I like so much, and he is ripped, but all that doesn't matter, I am in love with his personality. I've learned since I went to college that you can have a beautiful heart and not have a beautiful outside, and vice versa, but looking sexy helps a first impression." Kagura giggled and Rin laughed along with her.

"No need to write a novel there sister dear, I think I have the general idea."

"Hey now, you were the one who asked."

"So, you're not going to come back any sooner?" Rin inquired airily, as if trying to make conversation.

"Nope, or, not unless you want me too… tell me what's going on with you?"

"Dad kicked me out last night; I'm staying with my friend right now. Kagura, I can't stay here forever." Her voice shook, Rin was holding back tears, she hated for her sister to see or even hear her cry.

"That asshole. Mother needs to get a backbone. Why the hell did she marry him in the first place? I'll be in town by tomorrow, we'll get this sorted, I love you Rin. Hang in there for me." Kagura hung up, and Rin slumped back on her pillows. She was feeling helpless.

_**XOXO**_

"So, what should we do now?" Sesshomaru asked licking his lips as she bit her own, trying to think of something fun.

"Take me back to your house; I'd love for you to write a song about me." She was only kidding, but he nodded, as if determined.

She drove to his house, seeing as he had run to the coffee shop. The car ride was short and vacant of voices, but once they were there, Sesshomaru practically jumped out of the car, dragging her into his house as soon as she was out of the car too.

"Hey Your Holiness- OH! This must be that girl you were with last night. I have to say, you move fast with the women Prince Sesshy, wasn't only yesterday you were complaining that-" Sesshomaru placed a hand over Inuyasha's mouth and smiled sickeningly.

"Shut up _dear _brother." He emphasized the word 'dear' and continued to lead Anani up the stairs until he had to step aside for a heavenly looking mortal to make her way down the staircase, and God was she going slowly, and when things go slow, they look twice as sexy, but in her case it was at least five times. She kept her head down, not even acknowledging the duo.

When she did raise her head, be beamed. She had smoky eyes, with lots of black eyeliner and tones of violet and purple to create a dewy effect and enhance her eye color. Her honey shaded hair glistened and was secured in a high fashion looking pouf/ponytail. Rin was wearing a tight black tee that read 'Fall Out Boy' in bleeding pink letters. Part of her mid-section was showing seductively, but lower on was a pair of faded pair of Abercrombie jeans that had rips on the pockets and in one knee.

What caught Sesshomaru's eye (besides everything else) were the two diamond studs in her cartilage, which gleamed, matching her Chanel earrings and Tiffany's bracelet.

"When did you get your cartilage pierced Rin?" Anani asked jealously, "My mom and dad won't let me until I'm seventeen." She added grumpily.

"When I was fourteen, I usually don't wear them though." She said curtly, continuing her slow descent down the stairs.

"Inu-cakes, watchya want to do today?" Rin asked the younger Tashio as if Sesshomaru was part of the staircase.

"Rin, what the hell is up your butt?" Anani asked.

Rin rounded on her, her eyes flaming, "You tell me."

"I have no idea; you're just being bitchy to me and Sesshomaru. We're supposed to be friends!" she exclaimed, her eyes beginning to bulge unattractively, but Rin kept on looking gorgeous, if anything, anger made her look better.

"He is no friend of mine," She said lethally, pointing at Sesshomaru, "and you won't be either, once I get my damn jeans back."

Anani's eyes widened and then she began to smirk while the two teen guys watched the pair like an interesting tennis match, "I know what this is about!" she exclaimed.

"Do you now? I thought you were dumber than that. Congrats Anani." She replied, cocking her head to the side and applauding softly.

"YES I DO! I'm not dumb either, bitch! You like Sesshomaru! And now you're jealous of me, even though you urged me to go out with him!" her face held a look of triumph as Rin colored slightly.

"That's not true. We were good friends, but we had a falling out that has nothing to do with you, and now, if you'll excuse me, Inuyasha and I are going to the skate park. Toodles Anani, love you Sesshomaru." As she said those last three words, he felt a jolt in his stomach.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said softly, almost inaudibly.

"Ugh! Come on Sesshomaru, weren't you going to show me something interesting in your room?" she asked happily trying to show off, and flaunt him in front of Rin. Too bad Rin and Inuyasha had already departed for the skate park, where she was most likely about to be hit on by a bunch of high school skaters.

_'Rin.'_ The named echoed in his mind long before and long after Anani had left. He lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling until he heard laughing and the soft thud of a door.

_'Rin.'_

"I curse that damn name." Sesshomaru sighed, punching his pillow and rolling over. He found that he couldn't and that made him angry, why was she keeping him from sleeping?

_**XOXO**_

"Alright Rin?" Kagura's sweet voice greeted Rin as she answered her cell phone at twelve in the afternoon.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I got sun burnt and hit on by even hotter skaters at the skate park yesterday, so I kind of feel sickly." Rin laughed as she rubbed lotion onto her burnt arms.

"Are you allowed to take a semester off in school?"

"I don't really know, but I highly doubt it."

"Shit. In college we can."

"Kagura, why does it matter anyway?" Rin asked her older sister, puzzled.

"I'll talk to you in a bit, I just arrived in Laguna. Can you give me the address?"

"3602 Palm Tree Circle. It's on the rich side of town, a few miles from that park by mom's house."

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit. I love you Rinny." Kagura hung up the phone and continued to concentrate on the road. She hated the rental car she had gotten, a 2007 Ford Fusion. It was so different from her VW pink Jetta convertible.

_**XOXO**_

Rin waited in the grand Tashio living room for her sister while Inuyasha snored softly on the loveseat beside her. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen, in fact she hadn't seen him since the blowout she'd had with Anani and him the day before. Rin shook her head, _'Damn it Rin do not go thinking about that spoiled prick, okay?'_ she tried to get her mind off of him, but found it slightly hard.

As her thoughts wandered through her head, she vaguely heard a car door slam. Seconds later, there was a knock at the door and Inuyasha sat up, he looked around the room, coming across as a very bewildered boy.

Rin got up, and walked to the door. There was her sister, standing on the threshold, applying lip gloss. "KAGURA!" Rin squealed throwing her arms around her older sister. Kagura did the same in return, "RINNY!" she squealed. Inuyasha covered his ears and journeyed up the stairs. He was mumbling something about screeching and sentimental women.

"So, did you talk to mom and dad?" she asked.

"Your father is still being a dick. I also talked to your school; they said they'd allow you to come back to school after winter break as long as you keep up with your school work. So, you get to come and live with me for a couple months. Mom said you'd be able to come back home then, and then you'd go back to school and everything. I thought it'd be a pretty good living situation for a short while, what do you say?" she cocked her head to the side and gave her little sister puppy dog eyes.

Rin threw her arms around her sister's neck, "that sound absolutely corking!"

"Is that good?" Kagura asked, wondering what was up with her sister's language.

"That's awesome." She confirmed.

"Well, go pack your bags. I had mom mail a lot of your stuff to my loft, so it'll be there when we get there." Rin nodded lightly and Kagura plopped down on the sofa, pulling out her phone to call her fiancé.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru's sensual throb rang painfully through Rin's ears.

"I'm going to New York with my sister. I'm staying with her until winter break is over." Her voice was icy and her back was turned to him, so he couldn't see her pained expression.

"I see." He left her room and she was left alone in silence to sort her emotions out; all without anyone there to see her cry.

_**XOXO**_

"Why does she want to go?" he mumbled to himself as he watched Inuyasha and his step-mother take turns giving a smiling Rin hugs.

He lay on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone, _'I don't want to do the '__Me__ and U' song anymore, I'm writing a new one.'_ He pressed the 'send' button and went over to his computer wearily.

He thought of when they had gone on that double date. He wasn't able to take his eyes off of her, and yet, he was there with Anani. She was so into that jackass, and he had just let her leave with him, and she had gotten hurt. He was a coward and that killed him.

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**What's it like in New York City?**_

_**I'm a thousand miles away**_

_**But girl tonight you look so pretty**_

_**Yes you do**_

_**Time Square can't shine as bright as you**_

_**I swear it's true**_

He looked at the first phase of the song with scrutiny. This song was going to be for her. It had to be perfect. He wanted everyone to cry along with him when they heard it. Only he would be crying on the inside, they would be moved on the inside and out.

How could he have let her get away from him? Again? It had been like that a lot since he had met her, he would have her for one moment, then she'd slip away, and his ego would never permit him to go after her.

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**Don't you worry about the **__**distance**_

_**I'm right there if you get lonely**_

_**Give this song another listen**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Listen to my voice it's my disguise**_

_**I'm by your side**_

He'd be there for her if she needed him. He doubted she would though; she always ran to Inuyasha when she was in trouble, when she wanted to talk to someone or just needed some cheering up and a good laugh.

Sesshomaru wasn't the giddy make-you-laugh type of guy. At least, he tried not to be.

Plus, the moment she got to New York, she'd have a bunch of people following her around, because they all wanted to be like her or just be around her. Her personality had that effect on people.

_**Oh, it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh, it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh, it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh, it's what you do to me**_

_**What you do to me**_

He scratched his head. What was it exactly that she did to him? She was intriguing and at the same time safe and the same as everything else. Rin was wild and level-headed at the all at once. She is and always will be everything he ever wanted. Not Anani. Not the girl at Taco Bell. No one but her could make him fill fulfilled.

He really fucked up.

What could he do? Drive her sister off the road and rescue Rin? Take her in his arms and murmur words full of love to her for an eternity?

No.

Sesshomaru was going to write a song full of heart wrenching melodies that made bikers feel sad and want to be loved. That would win her back. He was sure of it.

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**I know times are getting hard**_

_**But just believe me girl**_

_**Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar**_

_**We'll have it good**_

_**We'll have the life we knew we would**_

_**My word is good**_

He knew deep down, she still felt some love towards him. Someday she'd admit it to herself. Someday she'd admit it to him. When that day came, Sesshomaru would be ready and she would be his and no one would ever take her away.

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**I've got so much left to say**_

_**If every simple song I wrote to you**_

_**Would take your breath away**_

_**I'd write it all**_

_**Even more in love with me you'd fall**_

_**We'd have it all**_

He _had_ written 'Me and U' for her, somewhat anyway. She had seemed to genuinely enjoy it too; she'd love this one even more. He knew she would.

_**Oh, it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh, it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh, it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh, it's what you do to me**_

_**What you do to me**_

Why was he such a sap all of a sudden? He shook his head and laughed hollowly

_**A thousand miles seems pretty far**_

_**But they've got planes and trains and cars**_

_**I'd walk to you if I had no other way**_

_**Our friends would all make fun of us and we'll just laugh along because we know**_

_**That none of us have felt this way**_

_**Delilah I promise you**_

_**That by the time we get through**_

_**The world will never be the same**_

_**And you're to blame**_

She had screwed him up. Made him into a love crazed fool, that's what she'd done to him.

And he loved her for it.

_**Hey there Delilah**_

_**You be good and don't miss me**_

_**Two more years and you'll be done with school**_

_**And I'll be making history like I do**_

_**You know it's all because of you**_

_**We can do whatever we want to**_

_**Hey there Delilah here's to you**_

_**This one's for you**_

_**Oh, it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh, it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh, it's what you do to me**_

_**Oh, it's what you do to me**_

_**What you do to me**_

Anani would tell all of her friends and everyone else that this song was written for her by him. Only because he loved her so.

That would be a lie.

**Whew! There you go kiddos another chapter finished just for you. I hope you enjoyed it and remember to review and tell me what you think about this story or life in general. I love hearing from you guys and it makes me feel like we're connected somehow. XD Until next time!**

**XOXO-**

**Me**

**Song Used****- 'Hey There Delilah'- Plain White ****T's -****It's one of the best songs I've ever heard! I really love them right now; check out the **_**Plain White T's**_**, okay?**


	9. Love Like Winter

**Oh ****Jeeze****, here I go again, about to write yet another chapter in this dramatic thingy. It's kind of funny: I was using this fiction as a side-bar project and it turned out to be my most popular fiction to date. My Sango/****Miroku**** one is done, and it has FEWER reviews than this one! ****Crazy right?**** Well, I'm glad you guys are taking interest!**

**XOXO-**

**Me**

**-Thanks so much to anyone who reviewed or reads this fiction! I love the support you give me!**

**Love ****Like**** Winter**

_**-**__**The End of November**__**-**_

_**'**__**Oh, it's what you do to me**_

_**What you do to me**__**'**_

"That was the LATEST and GREATEST song by Ecstasy, 'Hey There Delilah'! Great song right? Anyways, FM: 98.3 has the best news for all of you Sesshomaru Tashio fans. Ecstasy has just released the dates for their summer tour. Tickets will be on sale Christmas day, but we're giving away two front row seats and two backstage passes. You could actually meet Sesshomaru Tashio!" Rin turned down the radio, that was all she needed, some sex deprived Sesshomaru stalker obsessing over well, Sesshomaru.

"Ah Rin, why is it again that you hate Ecstasy?" Kagura asked airily as she ate pasta and Rin finished typing her essay.

"I don't hate the band in general, I just can't stand it when people drone on and on and on about Sesshomaru Tashio. He isn't all that wonderful." She rolled her eyes and closed her laptop.

"And you would know how?"

"We've crossed paths a time or two." That was an understatement. She had crushed on him as much or more than some of his fan girls. She had known Sesshomaru Tashio. Or at least she thought she had. Rin closed her eyes and brought her finger tips to her forehead; thinking about him gave her a headache.

"Rin, are you okay? Do you need to lie down? Or maybe go shopping? You're only going to be here for three more weeks! Time has flown by so fast since you got here! I'm going to miss you like crazy." Kagura began to ramble, looking at her little sister with concern.

"No, no. I'm fine Kagura. My head just hurts a little is all; I think I'll take you up on your offer and lie down." Rin stood up lazily and walked to 'her' room clutching her pink Dell PC, an early Christmas present from Mr. Shin Gyma; one of the nicest guys Rin had ever met. He was Kagura's fiancé who also happened to be an entertainment lawyer.

"Okay, be safe dear." She chuckled and Rin sighed as she entered her temporary room. It suited Rin, with dark hardwood floors and turquoise walls with white polka dots. The whole room was bright and airy; it had a balcony with a killer view of Central Park.

Rin dumped herself onto her lounge chair to check her Emails. She hadn't been getting many, only the occasional one from her mother, Inuyasha and a few teachers to remind her about school things. Today she had two letters, one from Inuyasha and one from an unknown sender. She opened Inuyasha's first.

_Rinny-_

_I'm sorry that you missed the dance. It was actually not as excruciating as I thought it would be. '__Gome__ and I had a blast, she's finally fully forgiven me, and I think we're together again-_

Rin laughed at that. Inuyasha was always clueless about his feelings and the feeling of others; especially those of the female species.

_But you can never be too sure about you women folk. You always get __pissy__ about random shit. It must be your time of the month a whole lot. Speaking of women! Kagome feels really bad about how she treated you__so you should expect an Email__, a phone call, a letter__ or __something__ from her pretty soon._

_ Anyway, life here has been good. Schools the same and mother told me to tell you hello. How's New York? I know I ask you every time, but things change from day to day you see. Has it snowed yet? It was 70 yesterday, just thought I'd rub it in. I really do hope everything is okay with you. I haven't heard from you in a week, it worries me. EMAIL ME DAMN IT!_

_Love you Rinny-_

_Inuyasha_

Rin rolled her eyes and typed back a long reply so he wouldn't complain about her lack of talking.

Once she was done with her letter to Inuyasha, she opened the second unknown one, figuring it was from Kagome, since she'd read Inuyasha warning.

She almost didn't want to read it when she realized who it was from.

_Rin-_

_I've been meaning to write to you for the longest time. I want to start out by apologizing for acting so childish before you left, even the few days prior. I was being selfish and ignorant (as usual). I hope things are going well for you. The days have been going by slowly and dully since you departed. This Sesshomaru misses you with my whole being and I am waiting restlessly for your return. Please reply or cal__l me. I miss your angelic voice. You could say I am going through a love like winter. It's cold, depressing and I wish it was warmer._

_All the Best__-_

_Your__Sesshomaru_

Rin sat thunderstruck. She read and reread the letter over and over again. It was shorter than Inuyasha's had been. But she found it much harder to read and comprehend this one.

She mouthed the words, 'Your Sesshomaru' over and over again. Was he still dating Anani? If so, then why would he go writing 'Your Sesshomaru' in random Emails to girls? Was he just playing a sick trick on her, to get a rise out of her? Why now anyway? Why not the two months ago when she kept crying herself to sleep over him?

So Rin didn't known whether to reply or not; the pointer of her mouse was hovering over the 'reply' button, but a distraction came in the form of her sister.

"Rin? Would you like me to make you something to eat?" she inquired poking her head in the door.

Rin hastily pressed 'delete' and nodded, not meeting her sister's gaze. She didn't need him; she wouldn't need him or even want him ever again.

_**XOXO**_

Sesshomaru sat, staring at the blank screen of his computer while he waited for it to boot up. He pondered about his tactics of writing to Rin. Should he have written sooner? Should he have called her instead? He felt ill without her.

"Love like winter Sesshomaru. Nice." He rolled his eyes as he signed onto his screen name account. He was so cheesy.

"You have no new Emails." A voice rang out from his computer. He checked the box anyway, just to make sure. It was correct. She hadn't written him back, and it had been three, almost four, days since he had sent the stupid Email.

He logged out and stared at the screen again. It wasn't very intriguing, so his mind began to wander soon after. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and tossed it loftily in one hand. He was pondering whether to call her or not. Without really knowing what he was doing, he dialed her number and pressed 'send'.

"Hullo?" the voice was dazed and disoriented. He could hang up and she wouldn't have remembered that he had called her.

"Rin?" he asked tentatively, pausing before he went on, "this is Sesshomaru."

"What?" Rin's voice was clearer now, but still faint as if she was speaking with the speaking part pressed to her cheek instead of her mouth.

"It's Sesshomaru calling-" he began, but stopped mid sentence, he really had no clue on what to say to her.

"Yes, I know that. What I meant to say is: what the hell do you want? It's three forty-three in the morning!" her voice rang through his eardrums clear as a bell. She really was awake now.

"I'm sorry about that, I only wanted to speak with you." He lowered his voice to barely above a whisper and he swore he heard her breathing stop. Sesshomaru smirked to himself and continued, "I figured that even if you got my Email, you wouldn't reply to it. I should have called you in the first place. I want to apologize to you; for everything I that happened to you because of me. I was in the wrong for treating you like I did."

"Damn straight. But as of now, I'm not even concerned about that, it was just kinda weird for me that you would be emailing me about how it's like winter without me; cold and boring or some shit, when you have a girlfriend! Where does Anani fit into this happy little equation that as of right now only involves me and you?" Rin's breathed quickened as she tried to catch it. She had just given her mini-speech without taking one breath.

"You know what? I really hadn't thought to that." He let out a quiet bark-like laugh. In his mind's eye, he could see her rolling her eyes with a slight smile on her face.

She remained silent, so he took the opportunity to play twenty questions, "So, do you actually like New York?"

"It's great because you're not here." she choked out and Sesshomaru laughed.

"Don't test me Rin; I could be there, on your doorstep, tomorrow if you keep it up. Anyway, when are you coming back?"

"Hmmm, it depends, when are you leaving?"

"Never."

"Then, I guess never." She let out small laugh and Sesshomaru smiled to himself.

"Well Rinny-Bear, I think I'll let you get back to your sleeping, and I'll see you never, because you refuse to leave New York until I leave Laguna, and you know that's never going to happen until you leave New York. There is a bright side though; I will talk to you tomorrow, on the phone. I'll call you at three forty-_two_ tomorrow morning," he laughed, "well then, until tomorrow dearest."

He hung up his phone and laughed. It was too much, he could just picture her, in her pajamas with her hair tasseled staring at her phone with her mouth opened slightly. She would have been too tired to comprehend what he had said right off.

After the laughter had worn off; Sesshomaru furrowed his brow and began to stare off into space again. Had she been serious when she promised never to come back to Laguna Beach if he stayed there? Was she now over him, or was she just bluffing? Was Rin jealous of Anani?

That made him smile. He, being a man, would enjoy to beautiful girls fighting over him, a celebrity, in the mud. Girls scantily clad in small bikinis. Oh, life's fine if you front a band that just won a Moon Man at the MTV VMAs.

_**XOXO**_

"BREAKFAST!" Kagura called up the stairs to her little sister.

"Tell the tacos they'll have to wait to use my hot sauce." Rin muttered to herself and rolled over in a deep slumber.

Kagura waited for a few more minutes, and when she figured that Rin wasn't awake, and still sleeping, she took a deep breath and bellowed, "RIN SHOMA! IF YOU DO NOT GET YOUR LITTLE ARSE OUT OF YOUR BED IN TEN SECONDS, I WILL BE UP THERE TO DRAG YOU OUT OF BED!"

Exactly ten point two seconds later, Rin was in the kitchen glowering at her sister. The look would have been lethal looking if it hadn't been for the fact that she was yawning widely and mumbling about 'rockstars and they're egotistical minds'.

Kagura attempted to raise an eyebrow, but ended up raising both, so she looked surprised instead of questioning, "what are you jabbering about Rin? She asked sharply as Rin closed her mouth quickly and began scarfing down eggs.

"Nothing." She said in a muffled voice, her mouth was full of eggs after all.

"Right," Kagura rolled her eyes while Rin's head was tilted towards her plate, "Right, well, I'm going to be gone most of the day. I have to do some errands, Shin wants to meet me for lunch sometime around noon and I have to drop off some of my creations with one of my designer friends. You know how it is." She laughed her bell-like tinkle and checked her watch, "But I'd better be off, be good Rin! Tomorrow we'll go shopping. Sound okay?"

"Yeah, I think I want to get some more shoes and sunglasses," Rin agreed, "Be safe Kagura." She added as an afterthought as her sister walked out the door.

"I always am Rin." Was faintly heard as the apartment door slammed shut and the lock clicked itself into place.

Rin was left to her own devices to ponder about what a Kagura free day could end up to be, but she didn't get to wonder for long; her phone began to ring.

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding onto what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

Rin answered the phone; not bothering at all to see who it was, "Hello?"

"Hello Rin, it's nice to know that you are awake at least this morning." Sesshomaru's voice chortled in her ear and she sighed. Rin had hoped it would have been someone she had wanted to talk to.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" she asked, echoing the question she had asked earlier.

"A little feisty today, aren't we Rin?"

"Of course. I always am, aren't I? Now what do you WANT? Before I hang up." She hoped that would get his attention so he could express his feelings and then leave her alone. For good.

"Oh, yes. Well, I was thinking after our conversation and I thought up a few more questions to ask you." He answered slowly, knowing he was on her last nerve and enjoying every moment of it. She waited, and when he said no more, she growled.

"You get three." She managed gasp out; for she was spluttering as she choked on a piece of bacon.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Rin smiled in spite of herself.

She swallowed thoroughly before answering, "Yes. That's one, you have two more questions, and after that, I am hanging up.

"No it doesn't count. It was just a reaction to your sputtering and gasping, I thought you were being killed." He whined and Rin's eyes managed to look to the ceiling while her heart fluttered.

"You are such a baby, fine, you get _three_."

"Thank you Rinny. My first question is: have you heard 'Hey There Delilah?'" Rin expected more, but when nothing more came, she figured she'd better answer or Sesshomaru would go all 'you are mean and unfair Rinny' on her ass.

"Yes. Who hasn't?" she snapped but Sesshomaru only laughed.

"I am the one asking the questions, not you Rin. Anyway, my second question is: do you know the meaning behind that song? Be honest." He ordered as an afterthought.

"Well, no not really. But I'll wager anything that you are not going to tell me, are you?" she asked grudgingly.

"In all due time Rin, in all due time, now my final question before I let you go for the day: Do you still love me?" that's when everything went silent.

_**XOXO**_

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled to his older half-brother, "DAD WANTS YOU!" Inuyasha had not bothered to walk up the stairs to tell Sesshomaru; he just decided that it was easier to damage most of his family's eardrums.

Sesshomaru sat in his room, silently seething. She had hung up on him. Then he smiled slightly, that had to mean that she actually did. She was still his Rin. Possibly.

Sesshomaru casually walked down the stairs in his pajamas (-boxers-). Inuyasha pretended to gag into his cereal, Sesshomaru just smirked, "You know you like it little Inuyasha," he looked around the empty kitchen, "Where is father?"

"Work." Inuyasha replied. Now it was his turn to smirk.

"SESSHOMARU! Honey! Why have you been avoiding me? I've been trying to call your cell phone for the past couple days, and you haven't answered. Plus, I have your Christmas present," Anani emerged from the sitting room, almost drooling at the sight of Sesshomaru in the minimal amount of clothing he was wearing, "You look great." She added as an afterthought.

"Thanks. Er, you too." He reached up to rub the back of his neck, trying to avoid an awkward situation with his present girlfriend. He hadn't lied about her looking nice. She had her hair tied up wearing a Rin's jeans and a vintage Pink Floyd tee.

Before he could say anything else, she giggled, "You're so sweet, I love that about you." She handed him a little box wrapped in silver paper with a pink ribbon tied around it. Those were Rin's favorite colors.

There he went, thinking about her again. He shook his head, the way that had made Rin laugh about him looking like a waterlogged dog. He smiled at Anani, but he was sure it looked like a grimace because she recoiled slightly, "Thank you Anani. I'm sorry, but I don't have a gift for you yet."

She looked immensely relieved, "It's no problem; just open yours, okay?" Sesshomaru nodded and gently pulled the ribbon off and sliced the wrapping paper carefully with one of his claws.

He beamed when he saw it. It was his lucky guitar pick. Sesshomaru was so sure that he had lost it, and he never had played a show without the gift from his mother. He walked the few steps towards Anani and kissed her lips gently while wrapping his arms around her, "Thank you Anani. Where did you find it?"

She pressed a finger to his lips playfully, "that's my secret to know and yours not to." Anani giggled at her beau and he furrowed his eyebrows. Behind them, Inuyasha feigned vomiting into his Captain Crunch again.

"Get a room Sesshomaru."

"I already have one; I just choose not to use it."

Inuyasha shook his head as he finished his breakfast, "Well then, I'm going to mine."

"Bye Yashie!" Anani exclaimed and Inuyasha scowled. Only Rin and Kagome were allowed to give him stupid pet names. He choose to ignore it though, he didn't really feel like getting into a fight with Sesshomaru that early in the morning.

"Feh." Was all he said as his bedroom door creaked open and slammed shut.

Anani looked up at Sesshomaru, "So, what do you want to do now?" she asked, still in a raunchy sort of playful mood.

"I dunno…" he trailed off, doing nothing to hide the yawn that stumbled off of his lips. He hoped that she would get the hint that he was tired and leave.

_**They say that…**_

_**Teenagers scare the living shit out of me**_

_**They could care less as long as someone will bleed**_

_**So darken your clothes**_

_**And strike a violent pose**_

_**Maybe they'll leave you alone**_

_**But not me**_

Sesshomaru looked at his phone as Anani began to sulk, muttering things like 'damn phone' and 'hammer'.

It was a text; he knew that he had just set 'Teenagers' as his text tone yesterday. He flipped his phone open and grinned when he saw it.

_'Yes'_

_**XOXO**_

Rin couldn't believe herself. She hadn't meant to send that text. He had a girlfriend. The scandal that would ensue because of her 'stealing another girl's man' would be too much for her to handle.

Sesshomaru wouldn't have cared about the scene that it caused. He lived for people muttering about him and pointing at him. She shook her head again and looked at her phone, not believing her eyes.

_'Me too'_

Now it was WAY too much! 'Me too' what? She began to pace back and forth in her room. She was leaving New York in two weeks. She couldn't deal with the embarrassment if he was just messing around. If he was still dating Anani, and had told her everything. Rin began to seethe again.

That bitch had her jeans.

Sesshomaru had better broken up with that jean stealing whore, or she would never pour out her emotions to any boy ever again. She would become a nun and pray for all of the teenagers out there with out of control hormones. Especially people those who had an unrequited love.

It was a torture chamber and she had no way out. She could walk out her stress, because it was now almost below zero and she hadn't gotten any snow boots because she'd have no need for them in Laguna.

So she resorted to pacing, biting her fingernails and grumbling. She pulled out her laptop to try and get her mind on something else. Her iTunes was put on random and 'Hey There Delilah' started to play, "GOD DAMN!" she screamed and slammed her laptop shut, causing it to shake. She was terrified it was broken but when she shook it and no pieces fell out, she sighed in relief.

Sesshomaru made her do the strangest things. He was so calm and collected, and she was a wreck.

If the text had been true and Sesshomaru had been true, she had no idea what he saw in her when he could be dating almost any girl in not only the country, but the world.

He really was insane.

Then again, so was she, or she never would have given him the time of day when he dragged her into that closet the day after they'd met.

_**XOXO**_

"Who was that Sesshomaru?" Anani inquired as Sesshomaru sat regally down on the sofa. She followed suit and cuddle up next to him. He mentally groaned.

"Just a text from a friend." He assured her, attempting to make his voice have a tone of finality so she would no longer question him about it.

She raised an eyebrow, "Which friend?"

"Just a friend, okay? Are you accusing me of anything Anani?" he snapped back with an edge.

"Yeah, maybe I am, if you're basing this relationship on lies, then I cannot trust you, so we have to be completely honest with each other." She replied, trying to sound strong, but she sounded extremely meek compared to him.

"Yeah, because I was having phone sex with her, right in front of you." He mumbled harshly.

"AHA! So it was a girl?"

He shrugged his shoulders passively, losing his sharp tone purposely, "Maybe."

"Sesshomaru," her voice sounded broken now, "If you don't love me anymore, just tell me, please. I don't want to be taken for a ride."

He looked at her and sighed, "I am not taking you for a ride Anani. It was only Rin." He was half hoping she'd go hysterical and break up with him for having contact with Rin. Or maybe even give him an ultimatum of choosing her or Rin. The choice was obvious.

She only nodded and incoherently hummed a small, "Oh."

"Yes, so it's nothing to worry about." He was slightly disappointed with the way she had reacted.

"Well, I'd better go." She stood up as did he.

"Okay." He moved to pull her into a hug but she stepped backwards, so his fingers grazed her shoulders awkwardly.

"In case you really cared, I got the pick when you passed out in room, drunk I suppose. I tried to take care of you, and the pick fell out of your pocket. I only found it yesterday. I'm sorry I couldn't get it to you sooner." Her tone was icy and her face was stoical, like Sesshomaru's face at a family meeting or a press conference.

"Anani, I do care about you and I do not want you to be angry at me." Once again he reached out to pull her into an embrace, and once again she stepped backwards, almost in his grasp but not quite.

"I'll see you around Sesshomaru. But you really can't fool yourself into thinking you'll ever have a real relationship until you get over being so distant. I've never met anyone as cold as you can be." Her whisper was cracked like she was holding back tears and Sesshomaru felt intensely downcast. He lowered his gaze to the hardwood floor and kept it there for several minutes.

"I'm sorry Anani." He whispered, even though he had heard her tires crunching gravel minutes ago.

_**XOXO**_

**ALRIGHT! I know it's a tad bit shorter than most of my chapters, but hey, at least I'm ****updating****. Don't expect a chapter until sometime next week, because I have two horse shows this weekend, so I'll spend my whole weekend and the end of the week preparing for them! Thanks again for all of your support through my trials and errors!**

**OH! I figured that most of you wouldn't want to hear about Rin staying in NY for a few chapters, so she's coming back home in the next one. HORAY!**

**XOXO-**

**Me**

**-Rin's Ringtone- 'All Around Me****'****- Flyleaf (Yet another kick ass song by yet another kick ass band!)**

**-****Sesshy's**** Ringtone- 'Teenagers****'****- My Chemical Romance (HAHA! I got a detention for singing that song during class last year. Good times, good times.)**


	10. Crushes and Blushes

**Hey there friends! I'm back with another chapter that's loaded with more Sesshomaru and Rin angst, just how you like it. Sound good? I thought so. Thank you for all who reviewed! I can't believe I've hit 100 reviews before I even have ten chapters! So, in thanks here is an extra long dramatic update to everyone's favorite fiction: 'Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year'. YIPEE!**

**OH! Before I forget, this chapter ****contains**** something most of you have been waiting for! But, I'll let you read and find out. XP**

**Another Note****- I've decided to discontinue my 'Shout ****Out**** Corner' and just give my responses to everyone in a nutshell. It was getting crazy replying to 20 people or so, and still managing to forget about someone, so yeah, thanks for reading and all.**

**EVERYONE****- Thanks again for all of the amazing reviews and support you've given me thus far. I love hearing from you and all of your comments make me laugh, from calling Anani a psycho bitch to Sesshomaru a fine as hell piece of ass. LMAO! ****Anywho****, I just wanted to thank everyone who wished me luck with my horse show. My horses and I (I showed Jackie and Ty-Ty) either won or got second in everything we competed in. We are major ass kickers. WOOHOO! So, yeah, in dedication to Anani being gone and my horses and I kicking ass, I am about to deliver to you my longest chapter yet.**

**XOXO-**

**Me**

_**Crushes and Blushes**_

"AWW RIN!" Kagura cried into her little sister's shoulder while Rin blushed slightly. People were starting to stare again as her sister went into hysterics.

"Kagura, honey, it'll be fine. We'll see her again soon; you can talk to her on the phone every single day if you want to. There is no need to cry." Shin tried desperately to calm his fiancé down to no avail. She only started to cry harder, making Rin's shirt look like a washcloth.

"But I don't want her to have to go back to that awful place she calls home. I don't want her to have to leave." Kagura was whining now and the flight attendants were calling for final boarding. The trio had been at this for almost an hour, Shin and Rin fighting Kagura who kept trying to cancel Rin's ticket back to Laguna.

"I'll be fine sissy, don't worry. I'll call you all the time and if things get rough again, I'll always have Inuyasha to go to." She smiled reassuringly as she adjusted her bag's shoulder strap.

"Oh, alright. Be safe Rin, do you promise?" her voice was still thick with the tears that threatened to fall and her whole face was bright red.

"Swear it," Rin wrapped her arms around her sister a last time and then gave Shin a quick hug, "Take care of her okay?" she jerked her head towards Kagura who was mopping her eyes with a Kleenex. Shin smiled and nodded.

"You'd better get going Rin, or Kagura will get her wish of having you stay longer." He gave her a fatherly shove towards the terminal.

"Bye!" she called over her shoulder as she walked into the boarding area where a few stragglers were boarding.

"I LOVE YOU RIN!" Kagura bellowed right before Rin entered the tunnel to get onto the plane; people looked around again at Rin's older sister.

"SWEAR IT?" She roared back, wiping a bit of moisture from the corner of her eye.

_**XOXO**_

"How was your flight?" Mrs. Shoma asked her daughter quietly on the drive home from the airport.

"It was good I guess." Rin shrugged. She didn't really feel like elaborating about the disgusting airplane food and the fat guy, who was clearly drooling over her, she had to sit next to.

"That's good. Did you have a good time with Kagura?"

"Yes. I didn't even get hit once." She sneered and to her pleasure, she saw her mother visibly stiffen.

"Rin, it isn't any of my business to get into what goes on between your father and you." She said quietly while Rin snorted.

"Okay, so if he kills me or puts me in the hospital, it is none of your concern because it was between my father and I?" she asked viciously.

"That's not what I meant Rin and you know it." She replied simply Rin remained silent, looking out the window. It had started to rain again.

The car rolled slowly into the driveway and Rin was out of the car before her mother had even killed the engine. She grabbed her bags from the trunk and headed towards the house. She groaned when she entered.

"Rin." He wasn't calling her name to talk to her; it was a greeting in his mind.

"Father." She mimicked as she passed him on the way to her room. She was trying to avoid any unnecessary contact with him.

He said no more and neither did she. Rin was left to her own devices as she climbed the stairs and entered her room to unpack. Only her room was already being occupied by someone.

The boy was leaning against her bay window with ease and was wearing a tight black tee shirt that flaunted every curve and muscle on his torso, a pair of faded loosely fitting Abercrombie jeans and white and black Vans. His hair hung freely down his back and his magenta facial markings stood out like sexy tribal war paint on his radiant face.

He really was a god.

"Sesshomaru!" she gasped and cocked her head to the side. He was somewhat drenched and had a gorgeous crooked smile plastered across his features.

"Well Rin, I wasn't expecting you here, what a surprise." Sesshomaru crossed the room and pulled her into a hug. Despite the fact that he was wet with rain water, he was warm to the touch. As soon as he had pulled her into the hug, he let her go. That left him looking at her with scrutiny, his hands resting firmly on her shoulders.

"What does that mean? Do you sneak into my room and sit on my bead on a regular basis?" she asked trying to make a joke, but she ended up failing miserably.

"Calm yourself. It was just a joke," His eyes never left hers as he inhaled sharply; "I missed you Rin, and you look wonderful, I really don't know how I lasted without your beautiful in my life for as long as I did." Rin's heart started beating quicker than she ever thought possible as she succumbed to his penetrating eyes and blushed, looking down at her carpeted floor.

He hadn't lied. She was wearing a tight pink Abercrombie Henley with a frayed mini skirt, silver and pink striped legging s and metallic silver ballet flats. Her hair was secured to the side in loose waves.

"Really?" it was a feeble attempt at trying to sound coy. Sesshomaru could see right through her façade and nodded, apparently lost in thought, and then his expression brightened.

"I have something to show you," He pulled her across the room to her window, "This is how I got in without your dear parents knowing I was here." Sesshomaru Tashio opened the window to reveal what looked like a twenty foot drop.

"You. Are. Insane." She forced out. There was no way in hell she was going to jump out of a window on the second floor of her house for him.

"Ah Rin, I figured you would react this way." He then proceeded to wrap his strong arms around her waist and he jumped out the window himself. He landed gracefully and let her out of his arms gently.

"I'll repeat myself again: You. Are. Insane." She was smiling this time, so the insult was not taken literally.

"Yes, but the women like a dangerous sort of man. Right?" he questioned cocking his head to the side as he led her towards his concealed car.

"Yes, but we like a dangerous man, not a suicidal one." She corrected and he let out his smooth laugh that she had missed so much about him.

"Well, neither I nor you are dead yet, so I'd say I'm not suicidal or homicidal for that matter. Yet anyway." He grinned at her and she shook her head at his strange sense of humor.

"I cannot believe this weather! It was like this for most of the time I was in New York, and I was expecting sun when I got back, but no, I get rainy shit weather." Rin mentally slapped herself. She was talking about the _weather_. When they had been on speaking terms, Kagome had been right: Rin was hopeless at dating.

Sesshomaru nodded thoughtfully, "At least its warmer here," He pointed out and she nodded, "I'm glad to have you back Rin, even if the weather is bad." He smiled at her blush.

"Wh-where is this place you want to take me?" Rin asked him, stumbling over her words as Sesshomaru started to drive.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out Rinny darling." She cringed at the pet name.

"UGH! If you get to call me 'Rinny' I should be able to call you something adorably sickening!" she cried savagely.

"What do you have in mind? If you really had to choose something, I'd pick 'Sex Kitten' because that is what I am." Sesshomaru let out a purr that Rin thought was utterly delicious, but to cover that light fact up, she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Right, I was thinking something more along the lines 'Sessy Poo' or 'Cutie Pie' or maybe even 'Dearest Cupcake'." The look on his face was priceless as she rattled off the absurd, yet, possible nicknames.

"No." there was an edge in his voice and Rin rolled her eyes again. He couldn't think she was serious.

"Je-sus Sesshomaru. Clam yourself. It was only a joke." Rin replied in a low voice, with a meager attempt at sounding like him. He nodded absent mindedly. Rin giggled at his stupidity. He really had taken her seriously.

"Hmm… what can you call me that won't kill my reputation if it gets out?"

"I dunno I like Sesshy, or possibly Fluffy." She laughed and he rolled his eyes.

He pulled a disgusted face, "If you wish." He laughed and she smiled at she looked out the rain streaked window.

"Are we almost there?" she asked, trying to change the subject. He just nodded again.

"Maybe in five minutes, he shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not exactly sure."

"WHAT!" She shrieked, "We could be lost Sesshomaru Tashio, and you don't even know! UGH! MEN!" she was panicking and Sesshomaru found himself slightly turned on by her anxiety. He wondered for a moment if she would kiss him with that much desperation…

"Calm down. We're here." He said quietly and she immediately sighed in relief.

"Good, because I was about to pummel you." She threatened, and for some reason, Sesshomaru found himself believing she would have tried to kick his ass.

He liked that.

_**XOXO**_

"Oh, wow Sesshomaru, its beautiful!" Rin exclaimed. At first Sesshomaru had been wary if he should bring her there, because if she didn't like the ocean or nature, she was bound to hate this place, especially since it was raining.

"I hoped you'd like it." He smiled at her as she twirled around in the sand laughing as the rain beat onto her like wet bullets.

Rin wasn't listening to him. She was looking at the ocean, monster waves were brewing everywhere and the starry horizon way off glowed prettily; where they were, the wind rushed, thunder growled and lightening struck dangerously close around them.

She smiled distantly and sat beside him on a big boulder shaded by a tree; so not as much rain hit them. Rin sighed and Sesshomaru smiled at her contentment, "Are you enjoying yourself?" he whispered the question in her ear.

He could see her quiver as his hot breath touched her ear. All she could do was nod, he smirked to himself; if she hadn't admitted to him that she liked him, it wouldn't have taken long to make her see the error of her decision making.

They watched the waves for a while longer. Every now and then Rin would gasp as a big wave broke or a loud roll of thunder was heard. Whenever that happened, Sesshomaru would wrap his arm tighter around her and she would collapse into his one armed embrace.

This was his hiding place, where he got away from reality. People didn't surf here because the rocks underneath the water were too jagged and tourists didn't come here because it really wasn't the type of place you would swim in. He hadn't shown this secret area to anyone but her and he trusted that she appreciated it.

He looked down at her to see that she was looking up at him, happiness and lust sparkled in her eyes, "Sessho-"

He cut her off by crashing his lips onto her own. Passion had made him desperate, he wondered vaguely if she was afraid of kissing him. It was a sweet closed-mouthed kiss. Sesshomaru ended it a few moments after he had registered what he had done. Rin was staring at him, looking shell-shocked. Or star-struck. Maybe it was a mixture of both. He smiled at her and when she didn't return it, he realized it had been an error for him to kiss her.

He opened his mouth to apologize, but she grabbed his soaked shirt and pulled his mouth down onto hers once again. She didn't hesitate to open her mouth and submitted to his ministrations. He took his lips off of hers and to his satisfaction earned a whimper. He made a trail of hot, opened mouthed kisses from her mouth to her ear to her neck while she panted and whispered his name. While he sucked on her neck, she entangled her fingers in that beautiful silver mane she loved so much.

He moved down lower and quickly unbuttoned the last few buttons of her Henley. Her bra and cleavage were poking out teasingly and he wanted so badly to rip her shirt off, but he knew he must control his urges and emotions or he would scare her off. He made his way back up to her mouth and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He released her and smiled at her reddened face.

"I love it when you blush Rin." Sesshomaru whispered huskily.

Rin was still fighting to catch her breath.

_**XOXO**_

Sesshomaru had just kissed her. Sesshomaru Tashio had just kissed her. No, he hadn't just kissed her; he had blown her mind with the best set of kisses she'd experienced in her whole life.

Maybe she'd have to start calling him 'Sex Kitten' after all.

_**XOXO**_

Sesshomaru laughed at her. She was staring at him as though she had never seen him before. She continued to stare at him and then looked to the sand then back to him.

She repeated this process many times until she closed her eyes. A bit later Rin opened her oceanic pools; they were shining with an intensity that he had never seen before.

What was she so passionate about?

Besides him of course.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed. Sesshomaru swore he felt the earth shake beneath him.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! YOU KISSED ME AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK MY PERMISSION! HOW COULD YOU! YOU MEN ARE ALL THE SAME AND YOU ALL HAVE YOUR MINDS WHERE THEY DON'T BELONG… THE FUCKING GUTTER! UGH!" Rin paused to draw a long breath.

"Well, you seemed to enjoy it. Besides, who was the one who pulled me down onto them like some desperate fan-girl?" Sesshomaru said coyly, trying to suppress the laughter that was building up inside of him.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! YOU DIDN'T ASK MY PERMISSION, YOU INVAD-"

Sesshomaru pressed a finger to her lips and she shut them immediately, quaking underneath him, "Rin, may I kiss you again?" he asked her ceremoniously.

Rin nodded numbly, and Sesshomaru pressed his lips onto hers in a soft manner; it was almost as if their lips weren't touching at all. He slipped a hand under her shirt and rubbed the small of her back, causing her to arch it. That deepened the kiss all without him doing a thing.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Sesshomaru ended the engaging kiss, only to find Rin beaming at him. Her happy demeanor was back, even though the rain tumbled from the heavens and onto them.

"'Bout time you asked."

_**XOXO**_

"RIN! You're back!" it had been two weeks since Sesshomaru had kissed her as Rin Shoma pushed herself through the double doors of her high school wearily.

"Hi Kagome. Sango." She nodded at the two girls and made a move to get by them, but they stood in her path.

"OH RIN! I just want to apologize for everything I did and said to you. I should have listened to you. I was so in love with Inuyasha, I couldn't bring myself to believe that he was the one in love with you. I'm sorry I called you all of those horrible things. I am so sorry." Kagome had started to ramble, so Sango had elbowed her in the ribs. Kagome beamed at Rin while tears streamed down her face.

"I forgive you Kagome; there are times when we are all blinded by love." Rin had to force the giddiness that was bubbling up inside of her, first she had gotten Sesshomaru Tashio and now, she had her best friend back. Rin wrapped her arms around Kagome and Sango both, they were all now crying.

Sometimes, it's just really good to let it all out.

_**XOXO**_

"Then, after he had gotten me to admit that I liked him while I was in New York, he was in my room when I arrived and he took me to the beautiful beach, and then…" she paused trying to create suspense as Kagome and Sango looked to her as if she had the answer to the meaning to life, "Then, he kissed me. I kissed him back, and then… I flipped on him because he kissed me without asking-"

"RIN YOU DOLT!" Sango screamed and half of the cafeteria went silent, they were all staring at the trio of girls and the one boy sitting at the table with them.

"- so then he asked if he could kiss me, and of course I agreed, and we kissed again. Then he took me home, and I was on a Sesshomaru Tashio high." Rin finished her story as though Sango hadn't just called her a dolt. She was beaming, despite the fact that Inuyasha had pulled a pained face and was making disgusted noises.

Rin then rounded on Inuyasha, "Just where is your brother today?"

"How the hell should I know, now that I got my own car, I have no reason to communicate with that preppy faggot." Inuyasha was one to talk, for his choice of attire for the day was a pink polo shirt, with a popped collar, and plaid red and white shorts. With brown leather flip flops.

"Ugh, Inuyasha, come on. You can be nicer than that," Kagome shot him her mega-watt smile and he immediately turned to mush, and suddenly found his hamburger very interesting. She turned to Rin, "So, are you two dating, or what?"

Rin pondered on her answer for a moment, "Well, now that you mention it, he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend, but being with him just felt so right." She sighed mellow dramatically and the other two girls exchanged dark looks.

"That's not right of him Rin. If he was to kiss you, then he should have asked you to be his girlfriend." Sango said gently, putting her hand on Rin's arm in a motherly fashion.

"No, he shouldn't have to; maybe I like just kissing him with no commitment." But Rin's face had given her away. She looked so crestfallen and alone.

Kagome glared at nothing in particular while Inuyasha made his way out of the cafeteria, afraid that he was about to hit something. Sango's knuckles had turned white as she clutched the table with all if her being.

Rin suddenly realized all of the trouble she had just caused her best friends, "Oh! You guys!" she pulled on her signature smile and waved her hands in front of her face, "It's no big deal, don't ever worry about me, 'kay? I'll be fine, but I have to get going to class, early, because I have to, uh, hand in some of my school work that I forgot to give to my crazed Bio. teacher. I'll see you both later." Rin was trying to be cheerful and her friends pulled smiles themselves, so she turned on her heel and sauntered out of the lunchroom.

"You know she's going to the bathroom closest to her locker to sob her eyes out, right?" Sango asked Kagome, her eyes piercing and cold just thinking about Sesshomaru.

"Yes. Should we go after her?" Kagome asked, her own gray eyes were shining with concern for Rin, but her lips were drawn into a tight line.

"No. She wants to be alone, or else she would have had us come with her. You heard her yourself; she doesn't want to cause us any trouble. She's obviously pained."

"We have to get her over Sesshomaru, but how?" Kagome asked no one in particular as Sango slammed her head onto the table in exasperation.

"I have the solution to that problem." A cheerful voice sounded from right behind them.

_**XOXO**_

The bell had just rang, signaling the end of class. It also signaled the end of Rin's torturous day. She gathered her books and stormed into the ever crowded hall, heading in the direction of her locker. Her face was set and people knew better than to mess with her.

She slammed the locker door shut seconds later and walked out of the school building. The sun was shining brightly, as if to mock her mood. Whenever she was happy, it was never there to shine, but when she was sad or pissed off to no end, there it was, beating down on her.

"Rin!" Inuyasha called, waving to her. She ignored him with difficulty. Rin had wanted to march right over to him and praise him on his wonderful taste in cars and brothers. His car was a brand new cherry red BMW and his brother was the **Great** Sesshomaru Tashio.

Rin scanned the crowd of people, looking for another silver head, and when she could fine none, she sighed in defeat.

"Looking for someone?" that voice could only belong to one person.

"SESSHOMARU!" she squealed gleefully, throwing her arms around him, forgetting she had any composure or dignity.

"RIN!" he attempted a squeal, but it came out as a masculine squeak (is that possible?) and Rin let go of him, beaming."

"Need a ride?" he asked, looking utterly fabulous in a navy blue Hurley tee and tight dark jeans. She scowled at his hair though, he had it tied back and she hated it like that. He just didn't look Sesshomaruish enough for her.

"No, I cannot be seen with a man who wears their hair like I did today." She said and pointed to her head where a ponytail of her own was visible, still smiling as he feigned looking appalled.

"You're just jealous because I pull it off better than you." His comeback was feeble, but he poked her in the side, making her squirm.

"True." She admitted reaching up behind his head and pulled the elastic band out that secured it. She ruffled his silver locks and nodded her approval, "Better." She stood on her tip-toes and placed a small kiss on his lips.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand roughly and hauled her towards his car while she laughed lightly behind him. She had seen it, even though he had tried to cover it up by marching away from her. He had been blushing.

He opened the passenger's side door of his Porsche and gestured for her to get in. She made a big show of getting in trying to act all lady-like and high class. He snorted at this and she just beamed as he shut the door.

Sesshomaru got in and started the engine, "So," Rin started carefully, "Where were you today?" she asked.

"There was a big party last night and I stayed up late, so I skipped out today." That made Rin pout.

"You skipped out to sleep? So not fair!" she continued to pout and he laughed at her.

Rin kept trying to prod information out of him about this party, but he wouldn't say anything else, so she remained silent, trying to defy him into telling her. It didn't work and the rest of the ride only contained the voices of singers on the XM radio.

The silver car pulled up next to the curb in front of Rin's house. Rin stared out the window in horror. _He_ was outside watching her with a scary sort of intensity.

"Rin." Sesshomaru spoke her name happily. She turned towards him, fear evident in her eyes, he didn't notice though as he planted his warm mouth on to her own. She pulled back from him and he looked at her, his eyes narrowing. He didn't have time to question her antics though.

"Get your ass out of the car Rin, before I make you."

"Who the hell are you?" Sesshomaru asked rudely, clearly upset that this redneck had touched _his_ prized car and demanded something out of_ his_ Rin.

Rin took in a sharp breath, trying to tell Sesshomaru to shut up with her eyes, but the attempt was fruitless, for he only had eyes for Rin's father at the moment, unbeknownst to Sesshomaru of course.

"I am her goddamned father you prick. The question is who the hell are you, kissing my daughter?"

"Well, if she's your daughter, you shouldn't be talking to her in that manner." Sesshomaru replied regally as he disregarded the man's pervious question.

"I can talk to her however the hell I want to. She's mine until she's eighteen, and then her ass is going to be out on the street."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reply something, but Rin clapped her hand over his mouth, "no Sesshomaru." She hissed through her teeth.

Her father's unshaven face showed some recognition, "OH! You're Rin's fuck buddy aren't you?" he grinned with sickening delight.

"He is not-" Rin began, feeling indignant. She didn't want Sesshomaru to get hurt because of her. She could take it, but if his beautiful face was to be marred, she just wouldn't be able to stand it.

"Stop Rin." Sesshomaru commanded calmly. He then turned to Mr. Shoma, "Your false accusations are disgusting to me, Rin is nothing like that and you should show more respect for your daughter than that. She is an amazing person and if you were sober once in a while, I bet you would realize that." Rin gazed at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes.

No one, and she meant no one, had ever spoken about her like that, especially to her father. By the look on his face, no one had ever spoken to him like that either. He was now a deep shade of red. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, looked more malicious than Rin had ever seen him.

Her father turned his gaze to Rin, "Come Rin." He demanded.

"Don't Rin." Sesshomaru placed a hand on her arm protectively. She looked between the two men with fearful eyes.

She dropped her stare to her lap, "I have to Sesshy." The use of the nickname he hadn't really liked had the desired effect on him. He loosened his grip on her arm and she slid out of the passenger's seat and was standing beside her father looking more terrified than Sesshomaru had ever seen her.

"Rin…" his voice trailed off as he looked at her. Her father had now wrenched her arm into an odd angle and Rin's face now not only looked terrified, but pained too.

"Let her go you asshole." Sesshomaru demanded, getting out of his car.

"No Sesshomaru." Rin moaned quietly. She knew he could hear her, and she hoped he'd listen to her pleas.

"We are going into the house Rin," he then turned to Sesshomaru, "And you, boy, are to leave my daughter alone."

"Only if you leave her alone first." Sesshomaru longed to punch the old bastard, but he knew that wouldn't go over well with Rin or the police.

Rin grimaced at Sesshomaru and walked solemnly into the house. Sesshomaru made a move to follow her into the quaint two-story home, but his path was blocked by a man who smelled like gin, Bud Light, and by his smell _and_appearance, hadn't showered in at least a week. It killed his senses.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru waited for her to look back before she closed the front door, she paused but didn't look back, "Be safe."

She closed the door, but right before she did she whispered, "Only if you swear it first."

_**XOXO**_

"Okay Anani, what do you have in mind?" Sango asked over a large bowl of popcorn. The trio were sitting cross legged on Kagome's spacious bed. They had been talking about trivial things such as boys and the teachers they hated, but Sango had finally decided that it was about time they got down to business.

"Well, you both agree with me that Sesshomaru and Rin are all wrong together, right?" Anani asked them seriously. The other two girls exchanged sheepish looks.

"Well, we actually think they look adorable together, it's just…" Kagome trailed off, trying to think of a way to put her words together right.

"You don't think he deserves her, with the way he treats her, right?" the two girls nodded, brightening slightly, "Well, before I elaborate on my plan, I think you should know why I'm doing this. Sesshomaru and I had been dating for a while, but suddenly, he started to avoid me, and he was turning into a jerk. He was hurting me and in the end of our relationship, he admitted that he was only using me to get into my pants, and when I didn't comply, he just figured he'd get an easier girl to manipulate, and it didn't matter who it was. I don't want anyone to have to have that fate." Anani faked a sob and Kagome and Sango wrapped their arms around her.

"Now way in hell is he gonna fuck with our Rin like that. He has fan-girls that would fuck him easy, like that stupid Kinky-Hoe bitch." Sango had slipped back into her native tongue, which was cursing to no end.

"What's your plan Anani?" Kagome asked, feeling exactly how Sango was. A rage coursed through her like never before.

"Well, I figured they already have trust issues, so you keep persuading Rin to stay away from him, like if she goes over to Sesshomaru's house, get Inuyasha to join them for the movie or whatever. If you tell him what his dear brother's motives are, he'll act in accordance with our plan. So, after we smear Sesshomaru's image enough in Rin's eyes, we just sell a tabloid magazine a picture of him kissing some girl, Rin will fall for it. No offence to her or anything, but she is pretty gullible." Anani sighed, feigning depression about Sesshomaru's accused 'promiscuous wantings'.

Kagome and Sango exchanged brief looks and nodded to each other, "We have to protect Rin, from that scumbag and herself. We have a deal." Kagome said sadly.

"Cheers." Anani beamed, holding up her Diet Coke to a toast that Kagome and Sango didn't partake in.

_**XOXO**_

"Rin." He breathed her name as he looked up at his boringly white ceiling. He was so mad at himself; he hadn't been able to protect her from her own father. He felt pathetic and weak. The two things he had always considered himself to the opposite of.

Inutashio popped his head into Sesshomaru's room, "You left your cell phone downstairs. You have a call." He said, beaming knowingly as he tossed the Razr to his eldest son.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself Fluffy." Rin giggled in his ear.

Sesshomaru practically jumped off of his bed, "Rin, you… are you… you're fine, right?" he tried to find the right phrase to display his emotions for her without him feeling like a whiner or a baby for that matter.

"I'm fine Sesshomaru Tashio, and the next time my father asks you to leave, do it, I was so worried you were going to be hurt." Rin's worried voice rang in his ear and he immediately felt guilty. He had made her feel dire.

"There won't be a next time Rin, maybe I shouldn't take you home anymore, if that's what's going to happen every time I do."

"NO! That's not true, it was a onetime thing, I swear." Her voice was pleading.

"Maybe, we should just have Inuyasha take you home for the next couple weeks, you haven't been talking to him like you should be anyway." Sesshomaru tried to be reasonable, but he heard Rin's deep breathing in and out; she was trying to keep herself from crying.

"Rin, I didn't mean it like that, this Sesshomaru is sorry."

"Do-don't y-y-you love m-ee?" her voice was cracking and breaking. Sesshomaru felt even worse than before.

"Yes Rin," He sounded impatient, "I just don't want you to get hurt is all."

"I'm sorry if you find me annoying, I'll leave you alone Sesshomaru Tashio, you can just get back to being you're brooding assholeish self. Maybe you can pull the stick out of your ass while you're at it." She spat, now having a full-blown crying session. There was a click sound and then a dial tone. Sesshomaru snapped his own phone shut.

"Well, that went well Sesshomaru."

_**XOXO**_

"Hmfp, eat your heart out Sesshomaru Tashio." Rin said to the world as she looked at herself smugly in the mirror.

She was wearing a tight gray American Eagle tee shirt and low rise ultra faded Hollister jeans. Her clothes made her look like one of those girls who, by just looking at them, took a hit at your self esteem. They were simple, but she worked them out. Her feet were adorned with her white and pink floral print Etnies. For eye makeup, she had chosen tons of coal black and gray shades, making hers eyes look smokier and icier than ever_ 'Just like his heart.'_ She thought bitterly. Her lips were dabbed with a bronze/pink gloss and her bronze/pink Lancome blush made her cheeks the exact color _he _loved them to be.

She had on her Chanel set on her ears and neck again. In her earlobes were the real diamonds she had received from her sister and Rin had poked her belly button ring into navel, so it poked out suggestively through her shirt. Her hair was in a pouf and a loose ponytail that collected together at the middle of the back of her head. She beamed as she spritzed on her signature sent, sandalwood mixed with jasmine.

She was ready to face him as she greeted Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha as she climbed into the back of the cherry colored BMW. Today was going to be a great day.

She walked slowly down the stairs and her mother beamed at her, "Good morning Rin! You look wonderful."

Rin smiled as her father muttered about her looking like a 'crazy emo gothic freak just like her supposed boyfriend, who wears too tight of pants most of the time'. Her mother caught the word 'boyfriend' and looked at Rin, her eyes shining with delight.

"Rin! Spill." She demanded, sounding like a high school girl again.

Rin giggled at her mother, "Two words mommy: Sesshomaru Tashio."

Her mother's jaw dropped open, "…"

"I know right?" Rin asked jokingly as Inuyasha's car pulled up beside the curb, "I got to go, see you tonight." She winked and waved as she exited out the front door.

"Hey Yashie!" she squealed happily as she jumped into his car. Rin was trying to hide the fact that she was slightly disappointed with the fact that she had to ride with him instead of his older _half_-brother.

"Hey there Rinny." He greeted nonchalantly as he took off towards the school.

"Hi. Are we picking up Kagome? Or how about Sango?" she asked him, studying the younger Tashio. He was wearing a white tee shirt with loose fitting jeans and white and blue Nike shox.

"No, Kagome decided to ride with Sango, and besides," he locked his amber eyes with hers, "I need to talk to you."

"Uh, about what?" Rin asked, feeling nervous.

"You and my dear half-brother." He said, glaring.

"Oh, well, what about that then?"

"You need to break up with him."

"Why Inuyasha? I like him a lot, and I finally got him to admit that he likes me right back! Why would I mess that up Inuyasha?"

"No Rin, the question is why would he mess that up?" Inuyasha asked, pulling into the student parking lot.

"You're not making sense, he likes me." She repeated, not wanting to believe that Sesshomaru could mess anything up.

Inuyasha's shoulders heaved, "I just have your best interests at heart Rin, and I just wanted you to know that."

That's when Rin started bawling, "INUYASHA! We're fighting already, we're not even dating and Kagome and Sango just think he's using me as a friends with benefits kind of thing, and the truth is…" she trailed off and Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, she broke into a whisper, "I… I think they're right."

_**XOXO**_

**OMG! Well, there you go a sort of cliffhanger thing. You all thought Anani was gone for good, didn't you, but THE BITCH IS BACK! And now, she's trying to tear Rin and ****Sesshy's**** newfound relationship apart! She really needs to get a life, not even kidding.**

**And, Rin's dad couldn't stay out of the ****assholeish**** picture for long, could he? NO! I seriously think he and Anani should hook up and be ****assholeish**** bitches together, sound good? Not really huh? Oh well…**

**Thanks for reading and please review this crazy as hell chapter.**

**Love you bunches!**

**Me**

wow


	11. HeroHeroine

**Alright! How are ya'll doing? Well, I don't have much to say, so, uh, I'll just get to the point: CHAPTER 11 BETCHES!**** (…finally…)**

**XOXO-**

**Moi**

**NeveRForsakEME- Uh, I'm really sorry I'm making you bi polar, you know I love you though! Huggles!**

**Hero/Heroine**

Rin went through her day in what seemed like, to every outsider, a bored stupor. But really, only she and her closest friends knew what the dilemma was: Rin Shoma was heartbroken.

Kagome had tried to get her to talk about her feelings, Rin declined. Sango attempted to make her, Rin, smile by beating upon her beloved, Miroku. That just made Rin even more distraught; Sango had a 'healthy' relationship with a boy who loved her a lot. Why couldn't she? Inuyasha, he just ignored the issue at hand. He chattered about cars, and music and the people that pissed him off.

Rin found it pretty easy to ignore him.

The day trudged on and Rin plodded along with it. Her short classes seemed longer and her long classes seemed unending. She just wanted to make it through her day so she could go home and sleep or eat or something.

Then came lunch, and she saw him, surrounded by his fan-girls. She ducked down behind Inuyasha, who gave her a quizzical look.

"You know Rin, this problem won't solve itself." Kagome said evenly. Rin shook her head as she sat down at the table farthest away from the older Tashio. From where they were sitting, Rin could see him being pummeled by the fan-girls, and he seemed to enjoy the attention. Rin sighed.

"You never know; maybe he'll go back to where he came from and leave me alone." She said defiantly. The rest of her table stared at her from a long moment, hushed.

"AWKWARD SILENCE!" Inuyasha screeched, the few people surrounding them either jumped or flinched. Everyone at the table, with the exception of Kagome, laughed. She was too busy glaring at her beau.

"What? I was just trying to break the awkward-ness of the silence." He said good-heartedly. Kagome rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. Rin frowned as she watched Inuyasha's laughing eyes become serious, all with Kagome's influence. It was sweet.

She glanced over at Sesshomaru's table as conversation started up again. He was still laughing and chatting with the various girls and a few guys who wanted to pick up some moves. The sunlight danced across his molten honey eyes and it made Rin smile. He looked so unearthly, beautiful. Rin was undeserving.

She could never compare to him, or compete with him. She'd made up her mind, watching his lightly tanned face.

She could never be with him, whether he liked it or not.

-

The bell rang, signaling the end of her final period. It was a time she'd been both dreading and anticipating at the same time. While other students yawned and stretched as the announcements blared, Rin was out of her seat and strutting down the hall. She felt confidant, though she knew deep down that her confidence would leave her as soon as her eyes rested on any part of his body.

She reached her locker and entered the combination into the school-borrowed lock. She pulled on it, and it wouldn't budge. Rin sighed in annoyance and entered the code again. And again, it refused to open. She fought down the urge to ram her head against the metal door and sighed in irritation. Why today of all days, as if she didn't have other things on her agenda? Now adding to the list, she had to go down to the main office and get them to get the bolt cutters.

"Stuck?" the deep velvet voice gave it away. Behind her was the man she'd been wanting and not wanting to talk to all day. She nodded sullenly and his arms reached around her, hands found the lock and tugged. It sprang open and she frowned.

"Thanks." She muttered, opening the locker. She stuffed her books in and turned around. He was still there, with a cute little half-smile on his lips.

"Is there something you need?" she spat, turning back to her locker. Rin cringed, she hadn't meant for it to sound so cruel. But cruel and excited were how she felt at the moment.

"I want to talk to you." He responded. If he had heard the malice in her voice, he was either pretending he hadn't, or he really hadn't. Sesshomaru's voice was still sweet sounding. The hallway was almost completely empty, the school cleared out fast. Even the ever-lingering fan-girls weren't in sight.

"What?" she asked, pulling out her brown spotted Billabong hobo bag. She slammed the locker, locked it and turned around.

"I want to talk to you." He repeated again, slower and clearer. Rin rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"I am not an invalid Sesshomaru. I know what you meant. And I'm asking you what you want."

"Well, for starters, you could stop walking so we can actually talk." He said following her brisk prance. She stopped and turned around.

"Not everyone in the world makes time for you." Rin winced. She sounded like a hypocrite and she knew it. Yesterday, she would have jumped out of a window for him, and now she was acting like a total hater.

He nodded and then smiled. "If you're afraid your ride is about to leave, I'll just drive you home, we can talk then." He said matter-of-factly as she gaped at him.

"I can't accept that, I mean, my father."

"You told me it was a onetime thing."

"Yeah, well, I lied." She bit her lip and made a move to turn around.

He grabbed her wrist and Rin felt power surge through her body. His touch was like electricity and it excited her, even in just the simple gesture of him grabbing her wrist and holding it like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Rin." It was simple enough, a one syllable word. Rin had always hated her name, but whenever he spoke it, it sounded like the most striking name in the universe.

They stood there like that, unmoving, him holding her limp-noodle arm. She stared at the floor like an embarrassed child. She knew she had to tell him how she felt; keeping him in the dark would do no good.

"Sesshomaru I-." she stopped, trying to choose her words. He looked at her, his face a mask. "Sesshomaru, I think we have to stop this, I cannot keep doing what it is we're doing… I love you, but I'm starting to think I don't deserve you. You're so beautiful, so smart, so kind, and so talented. You're probably a million other things I can't even think of to comprehend. Sesshomaru, you're everything I'm not and I can't keep up." She stopped and looked back up at him. He was still staring down at her, his face expressionless.

"It hurts." She whispered. "My heart hurts. I'm not strong like you, I can't put up with everything that gets put on me, people spreading things, other people only pretending to like me to get to you. Inuyasha's always angry with me anymore. I'm hurting everyone, my friends, my family, me and even people I don't know. But what scares me the most is that I'll hurt you somehow, so I'm just going to be the coward and run away…" her voice hung in the air even after she had stopped talking. He looked down at her.

"That's bullshit Rin and you know it." He replied, his voice quiet. She wrenched her hand out of his grip, it felt cold. She ignored it and glared at him through tear-filled eyes.

"Exactly, I just trouble you and bring you down. You need someone stronger than me, older than me, prettier than me. You need someone who is just like you. Perfect." She was crumbling in front of him.

Her words enraged him. He narrowed his eyes. "So this is it?" he asked icily.

She nodded once and he brushed past her. He could hear her muffled sob, like she had put her hand over her mouth to stifle it. He was better off without her, was he? He'd show her.

And it wasn't going to be by writing a sappy song.

-

Rin slammed the front door and leaned her back against it. She felt terrible about everything. She could have talked to him, but instead, she just talked _at_ him and it hadn't done any good. Rin had just made him mad, sad even.

"This is how it has to be." She said aloud in her broken voice. Her mother interrupted her muddled thoughts with a perky smile.

The smile fell when she saw her daughter's face. "Rinny, what's wrong? Did something happen at school? You're not pregnant, are you?" her eyes were wide and Rin sighed and forced a smile.

"I'm fine mom, just tired. I am definitely not pregnant." She denied vehemently. Her mother's expression didn't brighten.

"Rin, you can talk to me." She urged. "Is this about Sesshomaru?"

Rin titled her head to the side. For not talking to her very often, her mother was quite observant. "Sort of, we kind of broke up." She said sadly, trying to make an escape to the stairs. Her mother blocked her way, her eyes full of anger.

"That bastard!" she exclaimed.

"Mom! It's not like that, I broke up with him. It's a long and complicated story; I just want to go sleep. Don't call me down for supper, okay?"

Mrs. Shoma's expression was still clouded, but she smiled again. "Well, your father and I were planning on going out to Red Lobster tonight; we want you to come too." She hinted. Rin loved Red Lobster.

Rin shook her head. "You and dad go out and have fun. If I get hungry, I'll order a pizza or something." She said honestly. She began to climb the stairs.

"Oh, Rin?" Rin paused and turned around. She hoped her mother wasn't going to get all lovey-dovey with her. In Rin's opinion, it was a little too late for that kind of stuff.

"I love you."

"Me too." She couldn't bring herself to say it back to her own mother, but she could say it to anyone else with no problem.

-

He looked at the nearly empty bottle of vodka in his shaking hand through clouded eyes. He slowly brought the bottle up to his trembling lips and took another drink. It burned as it went down, but he took no notice. Sesshomaru was numb to it, numb to everything but the pain. The pain he felt whenever he closed his eyes. He saw her, her smile, her tears, her face, he saw Rin. It made him sick to his stomach.

Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin. He'd show her. If she didn't need him, he didn't need her. He laughed aloud, a wheezing chuckle. He felt juvenile, just thinking that. He looked at the crumpled piece of paper in his palm. Sesshomaru squeezed his hand shut and tucked it into his back pocket.

He sat still for a while, weighing his options. He smiled with finality and took another sip of the expensive European alcohol. It tasted worse than Bacardi in his opinion, but at least it was something.

He stumbled up from his spot on the floor and staggered over to his bed. He fell to his knees beside it and took the cover off of the vent next to the bed. Sesshomaru reached in and grabbed at the small pill bottle. After what seemed like the hundredth try, he clasped his hand around the transparent orange container. He popped the cap off and dumped the pills into is palm.

Sesshomaru brought the vodka bottle to his lips again and took another long drink. He followed up with one pill.

One for his mother… Another for his father.

One for the brother he had never accepted, no matter how hard he tried.

Two for the woman he could never bring himself to acknowledge as his step-mother.

One for the man he couldn't be, another two for the worthless man he was.

He began to feel lightheaded. He slumped lower against his bed, almost lying down. He felt tears prick his eyes as he imagined her face again.

"Four for Rin." He sobbed and let his eyelids fall down over his dewy honey eyes. The empty pill bottle fell to the floor with a small clunk. He didn't even feel his head as it collided with the hard wooden floor.

-

He blinked open heavy eyes, groaning quietly as he did so. He couldn't be dead; he was in too much pain to be dead. Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to adjust to the blindingly white room. After a few minutes, it dawned on him.

He was in a hospital. Tubes ran in and out of his body, connecting to machines and medicine bags. He made a move to sit up, but a firm hand collided with his chest and pushed him back.

"Sesshomaru." The voice was just as firm as the hand.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, he just closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness.

"Sesshomaru, do not pretend to be asleep. I want to talk to you." His father's voice was stern and he sighed, feeling irritated.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes into slits, his father and Izayoi looked bedraggled. Izayoi was staring disapprovingly at her husband, but Inutashio only had eyes for his eldest son. "Honey, now is not the time or the place for this, he only just woke up!" Izayoi exclaimed in a whisper. Sesshomaru silently agreed.

"What is it father?" he asked in an even voice.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" he asked bluntly. Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders.

Inutashio grabbed his son roughly by the very same shoulder. "You better figure it out then, because you know damn well your mother will not accept a shrug of the shoulders as a valid reason for attempted suicide."

"You called mom?" he asked, his voice breaking as he asked. Inutashio nodded, knowing he had hit a nerve.

"Sesshomaru, you were in a coma, they were afraid you weren't going to make it. You're father thought your mother had the right to know." Izayoi stated, defending her husband.

"She's on her way. She took the quickest flight she could get."

Sesshomaru glared at the white wall he faced. "You're lucky your brother found you when he did, or we'd be planning your funeral by now." Inutashio's heavy words hung in the air. No one broke the silence.

"That's what should be happening." Sesshomaru finally said.

-

Rin sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the locked oak door. Her hands were trembling as she held the razor over her thin arm. My Chemical Romance and Three Days Grace hummed on and off in the background as thoughts she didn't want to picture flashed through her head. Sesshomaru had looked so hurt when he had walked by her. She let out a strangled sob as his broken image danced in her mind's eye.

She hated what she had done to Sesshomaru. He hated her, and because of that she hated herself. Rin took a deep breath and allowed a tear to slip down her cheek. She pressed the small blade to her arm and was about to drag it across her skin when her phone buzzed. She looked fleetingly at it and pressed it to her ear.

"Hi Inuyasha." Her voice was meek. She walked over to her computer and turned down the volume. Inuyasha would figure out what was going on if he heard the music going on in her room. He knew she only listened to hardcore My Chemical Romance when she was utterly depressed.

"Rin, what's wrong?" he inquired edgily.

"Nothing, why?" she asked, trying to sound perkier.

She had failed and she knew it. "Listen Rin, I… Can I come see you? Will you go somewhere with me?" he asked quietly. Rin sniffled and nodded. Realizing that he couldn't see her, she gave an affirmative. Inuyasha bade her goodbye and Rin hung up the cell phone. She tossed it on her bed and flipped on her light switch.

She stripped out of her pajamas and pulled a white long sleeve tee shirt on slipped into a pair of faded black skinny jeans. She stepped into a pair of snakeskin ballet flats and picked up her red vintage Dior shades she stuck them on top of her head and walked back over to her bed.

She picked up the small razor. Rin looked at it momentarily before lifting up her mattress and tossing the blade under it. She let the mattress drop as she walked to the main hallway, pulling a cropped and fitted black blazer around her form as she moved.

She waited for a few minutes before the red BMW pulled up beside the curb. She walked outside and got in, forcing a cheap smile. Inuyasha wasn't fooled, but he didn't look the happiest either. Kagome popped into Rin's mind; maybe she was the cause of Inuyasha's subtle distress.

"Rin, I want you to come to the hospital with me." She looked at him inquisitively.

"Uh, why?" Rin asked, curiosity getting at her.

Inuyasha smiled sadly. "This is going to be blunt, but subtlety has never been one of my strong points." He paused as Rin gave him a withering smile. "Sesshomaru tried to kill himself yesterday. I found him this morning, when he didn't come down for breakfast. He overdosed on prescription painkillers."

Rin had broken out into hysterics as soon as he had uttered the words: 'Sesshomaru tried to kill himself'. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She turned her body and sobbed into his chest.

"He, uh, wrote a note." Inuyasha whispered into her hair. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Inuyasha handed it to her. Rin took it from his hand with her quivering fingertips. She smoothed the paper out and held it in her lap. She marveled at his intricate script.

_I'm penitent that it has come to this. But I find that I can__ no longer__ stand __the__ hand I've been dealt__ in this life__. I'm finishing what I started because I no longer wish to label myself as a coward. Do not blame yourselves. It was my inclination. Continue living. I love you, even if I never uttered it aloud. I was always pathetic that way, but now I'm doing something about it. Goodbye. I apologize again for everything I've done. _

_-Sesshomaru._

Rin let the tears fall from her eyes and hit the already spent paper. Inuyasha's arm never left her shoulders as he gave her the strange hug inside of his car. After what seemed like an hour, she handed him the paper with Sesshomaru's suicide note printed on it and sniffed.

"I want to go see him Inuyasha." She said softly. He started the car and stepped on the gas.

"Thank you Rin."

"Inuyasha?" she asked uncertainly. He didn't say anything so Rin went on. "In the note, he said that he was finishing what he started, what did he mean?" Inuyasha took a deep breath and blew it out noisily.

"He had tried to kill himself before, right before he started high school. Dad got him a therapist. The man told Sesshomaru he needed a stress reliever, so he picked up a guitar. Musically inclined…" Inuyasha trailed off. "We thought he was better, but I guess we thought wrong."

Rin looked at her clenched fists and sighed dejectedly. Not knowing what to say, she just nodded and looked out the window. They were nearing the hospital, just a few more miles. "I'm sorry." She blurted.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Inuyasha reassured her.

Rin wasn't so sure.

-

Inuyasha led Rin to the ninth floor of the hospital. He stopped suddenly in front of room number 908. Rin smiled up at him. "Is this his room?" she asked quietly.

Inuyasha nodded. His face was simple for Rin to read. Inuyasha was in pain. Rin rested a comforting hand on his forearm. "You go in without me." He screwed up his face. "Sesshomaru doesn't want me in there." He didn't elaborate and Rin didn't ask.

"Later Inuyasha. Thanks." She said to his retreating back. Rin pushed the door open, expecting to see reproachful amber eyes staring her down. Instead, his eyes were closed and his face looked peaceful. To her surprise, expressive green eyes met hers. Rin smiled hesitantly.

"I can come back another time, if I'm interrupting." Rin said quickly, the words stumbled out of her mouth. The woman smiled and small laugh lines crinkled around her eyes.

"It's no trouble. I'm just visiting my son. I hate to pry, but who are you?" she asked, moving from her seat at Sesshomaru's bedside to greet the newcomer.

"I'm Rin, Sesshomaru's girlfriend." She said automatically. She felt her stomach drop instantaneously when she remembered that she was Sesshomaru's 'estranged girlfriend' now. The woman's face brightened.

"I'm Ayumu Hatori, Sesshomaru's mother. It's wonderful to meet you." She smiled and now that she was closer, Rin saw the slight age on her porcelain face. Ayumu was a few inches taller than Rin with short auburn hair. She wore a sophisticated looking black skirt and a turquoise blouse. Her feet were adorned in sensible black heels. She was very put together and Rin now saw the resemblance between the mother and son.

Rin smiled back, unsure of what to say to the obviously powerful woman. "Sesshomaru told me about you. He didn't mention a name, but he said he had found someone who he felt a connection with." Ayumu held Rin's gaze. "I presume he was talking about you?" Rin nodded her head and looked passed the older woman to her son. Ayumu's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry he did this, it's mainly my fault." Rin muttered to the floor, unable to hold the strong woman's stare.

"That cannot be entirely true. My Sesshomaru has a very creative mind, and when he's alone with himself for too long, he has the tendency to bring up some unpleasant memories. That's why he stared the guitar, to give himself something to keep himself busy with." She smiled proudly.

"I broke up with him. It is my fault. He could have killed himself and it would have been my fault." Rin sputtered quickly. To Rin's enormous surprise, Ayumu Hatori shook her head and placed a gentle hand on Rin's face.

"Do not blame yourself for what my son did. He has always been extremely intense and he often times gets carried away," She suddenly smiled mischievously. "Though, I don't blame Sesshomaru for being heartbroken over you. You are a very beautiful girl Rin." Rin gave a halfhearted smiled and looked at Sesshomaru again.

"You know what? I'm getting hungry. I'll take you out for lunch. They just knocked him out with painkillers anyway."

Rin laughed at the older woman's spontaneity. "That sounds nice."

"Besides, I'd like to get to know you Rinny, because if I know my son, he's not going to give up on you. Once he sets his eyes on something, he won't rest until he has it. I have the idea that he has set his sights on you." Rin smiled at Ayumu. "I find that I'm craving something from a bistro, like a small sandwich or some soup."

They exited the hospital and walked across the street to a small sandwich shop. Ayumu led Rin to a small table and cracked open a menu the second she sat down. "Is this hard for you?" Rin asked hesitantly. Ayumu looked up, confused. "I mean, this stuff with Sesshomaru?"

"It's unfathomable, the pain I felt when Inutashio called me. The whole time I was on that flight, I bawled. Then I got to the hospital and my tears were gone because Sesshomaru was there, his beautiful hair shaved off, but there nonetheless. He was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back. And then, all of my pain was gone, like that." She snapped her fingers to emphasize her point.

"Why did the idiots shave off his hair?" Rin asked; she was enraged by the crime they committed against mankind by shaving off the intricate silver that belonged to Sesshomaru's head.

Ayumu laughed. "Sesshomaru told me he hit his head on the floor and needed staples or stitches or something and all of his hair was getting in the way, so they buzzed it off. It'll grow back. He said it was just the change he'd been looking for." The waiter walked over then. Ayumu ordered turkey on rye and Rin ordered clam chowder, it being the first thing she could think of.

"So Rin, tell me how you and Sesshomaru met. I'm sure it'll be amusing."

Rin retold the story of Sesshomaru looking like a drool-worthy rebel, and not realizing who he was until Inuyasha had gotten mad at her. She laughed along with Ayumu as she relayed the story about how Sesshomaru had pulled Rin into a broom closet to talk to her, and how Rin had saved him from a horde of rabid fan-girls.

"He comes up with the strangest things doesn't he?" Rin nodded in agreement as she took a sip of her Chi tea.

"He also says some of the strangest things. Like, when he gets mad, he refers to himself as, Sesshomaru-fucking-Tashio." Ayumu laughed heartily.

"That sounds like my Sesshomaru." She said in her I'm-proud-of-my-son voice.

"He's very sweet though, and thoughtful, and funny. He's everything." Rin was suddenly sober as she dug into her soup that had just arrived.

"I know what you're thinking, and if you didn't deserve him he wouldn't have picked you. My son is human just like everyone else. And it's a dim-witted mistake that people make, thinking he's imperfect. Or immortal, or that he's an idol that should be worshipped. He's just Sesshomaru. He was just Sesshomaru before he was in a band and he's just Sesshomaru now, even if he's in a Grammy winning band with millions of fans." Rin sighed.

"It's not only that, there are loads of things that are already wrong with this. I'm not even sixteen yet and he's eighteen already. My father hates him and Sesshomaru hates my father. And I can't deal with the pressure of dating a celebrity. And besides, I think I already had my chance and wasted it."

Ayumu was silent. "I was five years younger than Inutashio when I married him, my father disapproved. You cannot allow your father to control your life, or you simply will not have one. As to the other two problems, you've brought up, I can't help you, but you know in your heart what the answer is."

"That's another thing. I'm only fifteen, how am I supposed to know if I love him when I can't decide what college I want to go to?" Rin asked helplessly.

"I'm not the person you need to talk to Rin. You need to talk to Sesshomaru." She glanced at her diamond incrusted watch. "If you're done, we can go see if he's awake, and then, you can sort out these issues with him yourself." Ayumu smiled encouragingly at the Rin.

"Don't worry, just remember, Sesshomaru cares deeply for you and wants you to be happy, no matter what."

"Didn't he attempt suicide because of me?" Rin asked quietly, staring at the polished wooden table.

"He's attempted it before Rin, and you can't blame yourself for his mistake. I read the note, and nowhere in it did it say that you drove him to it. Because you didn't. It was his choice, and he has to deal with the consequences. All that we can do is try to be there for him, that's what he needs. He needs someone to be there for him. He's had trust issues ever since Inutashio and I divorced. Sesshomaru needs someone he can let his guard down with, whether it's his girlfriend or just a friend." She sighed longingly as she locked her eyes on Rin's.

"And you think that person is me?" Rin asked hesitantly. Ayumu Hatori nodded encouragingly.

"I believe it. Let's go, I'm sure he'll be awake, and if he isn't. I'll wake him up." She laughed again. Rin stood up. Immediately, Ayumu's hands were wrapped around Rin in a motherly hug.

"Thank you." Rin muttered into her shoulder.

-

"Rise and shine, Sunshine!" Ayumu exclaimed as she walked into her son's hospital room. Rin had left to go to the bathroom.

Sesshomaru rubbed his extraordinary golden eyes. "I already was awake, but thanks for opening the curtains and blinding me." He said sarcastically. A grin was plastered to his face, so Ayumu just laughed haughtily at her son.

"Anytime. Listen Sesshomaru, I'm getting tired, so I think I'm going to meander on over to my hotel. I'll be back later tonight."

"Aw, who will I deride while you're gone?" Sesshomaru asked, looking disdainfully at the gourmet hospital food.

"Never fear, I picked some random person off of the street to keep you company. I think she said her name was Bubbles, she charged me a cool one hundred, and so you better be nice to her." Ayumu chided, pausing at the door.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You're funny Ayumu Hatori, you're funny."

"I try. Well, here she is; you have fun." She waggled her fingers at her son and left the room abruptly. Sesshomaru sighed and stared out the window, but there was only so much sunlight and clouds he could take. His finger hovered over the nurse call button when a girl he knew was not named Bubbles walked in.

"Hi Sesshomaru." She greeted awkwardly. Her cheeks were tinted pink as she hovered next to the door. He nodded his head and smiled stiffly.

Rin squinted her eyes against the harsh sunlight. "Do you want me to pull down a few blinds?" she inquired, as if reading his mind.

Sesshomaru nodded, he was eager to get the rays out of his eyes. She walked to the big windows and pulled the shades halfway down, allowing the perfect amount of light in. "What brings you here?" he asked, making conversation as he slumped against the pillows, trying to concentrate as a throbbing pain in his head made itself known.

"Inuyasha called me. When I got here, you were sleeping and I met your mother. She's so wonderful. We went out to lunch and talked for a bit. I wanted to see you." She finished lamely. Sesshomaru didn't reply. He only closed his eyes tightly and tried to block the pain out. "Are you okay?" she asked, moving rapidly from her perch by the window to his bedside.

"My head kills." He ground out. He heard her leave the room and without her presence, he felt alone.

She was back a few minutes later, accompanied by a nurse. "Is it time for some more medication Sesshomaru?" she cooed. Sesshomaru grunted a small yes and Rin laughed at him. "Excuse me miss, but Mr. Tashio's condition is not a laughing matter." The nurse seethed as she switched IV bags. Rin continued to laugh a bit.

"I'm sorry, but I just find the situation utterly ridiculous." Rin laughed, the nurse 'humphed' and walked out of the room. "Feeling better?" Rin asked airily. She sat down gently on the end of his bed, her back to him.

"Loads." He replied. He was brightening more and more as every second passed. She looked over her shoulder and smiled dazzlingly.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Sesshomaru patted the part of his bed closest to him. "Come sit up here and talk to me. As much as I love your backside, it can only be entertaining for so long." He joked and Rin got up from her spot, blushing like there was no tomorrow, and chose to sit in the chair next to him, instead of basically on his lap.

"Do you miss your hair?" she asked randomly, running a hand through her long tresses, trying to make him jealous. He shook his head and rubbed the top of it.

"I like it short, I think. It's not as high-maintenance, I think." Rin smiled at him.

"I think I like it too, I think." Rin mocked. He laughed and rested his hands behind his freshly shaved head.

"My hair grows fast anyway. Besides, if I get tight on money, I can always pretend to have a mental breakdown and then auction off my hair on eBay for a million dollars."

"You would." Rin huffed. Sesshomaru laughed.

"I'm glad you came to see me. We always have fun." Sesshomaru said, still half-smiling.

"Me too. I sort of wanted to talk to you about some things." She started hesitantly, searching his face for any hints of anguish. "Do you think we have a future together?" she asked finally. Taking Ayumu Hatori's advice was not as easy as it seemed.

Sesshomaru sat up a little straighter. "I've come to a decision since I've met you. I want you in my life no matter what. I'd rather be a friend to you than nothing; I care about you too much. The big softie I am inside." Rin smiled at him. "So my mother," he started, changing the subject. "Do you like her?"

"You're mother is hilarious. I've only spent a whole hour with her, and I already love Ayumu. She's so kind and she has this ability to read me, in a good way. In a way, she reminds me of you a lot more than your father does. I mean, you look like your father, but your soul and your personality is more like your mother's." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"She can read people. She looks into situations and somehow manages to find the best in it. Like, this," he gestured around the room, "she told me it was a great forced opportunity for us to get together." Rin laughed.

"Right after we met, she was calling me Rinny and acting like we've known each other for years." Rin was laughing again as she thought of Sesshomaru's inspiring mother. "I can see why you love her so much."

"She deserves that, someone who loves her." Sesshomaru said with light finality. He went silent and sighed. A loud rumble broke the comfortable silence and Rin giggled.

"Sounds like somebody's hungry." She said happily, her smile growing as she noticed the slight coloring of her companion's face. "I'll go get you something." She said, rising. Sesshomaru nodded his appreciation.

As she walked down the hallway, she found it hard to leave him alone in his room. He was such a solitary person; he was alone even when he was surrounded by people, so actually being alone must be almost unbearable. Rin quickened her pace, the unpleasant nurse sneered at her. Rin stuck her tongue out at the woman childishly as she stepped into the elevator.

-

"I had no idea about what to get you." She laughed, handing him a small paper bag and a bottle of water ten minutes later.

Sesshomaru didn't answer; he only tore open the sack and took out its contents. First, he unwrapped a tin foil covered Ruben sandwich. He smiled and took a bite. "My favorite." He commented, pieces of food still visible in his mouth. Rin smiled and leaned back in her chair. As she watched Sesshomaru eat with a half-smile on her face, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out easily and answered.

"Hey Rin, do you want me to pick you up yet?" Inuyasha asked eagerly. Rin glanced at the clock on the wall and realized it was almost eight P.M.

"I guess." She replied halfheartedly.

"I'll be there in ten."

"Later Yasha." She slid her phone back in her pocket and sighed in defeat at the teen idol next to her. He looked at her curiously.

"Inuyasha's coming to pick me up; I've been here for almost the whole day."

"Nu-Uh." Sesshomaru pouted childishly.

"You were unconscious for most of the time I was here. I visited with your mother, remember?"

"Well, then you weren't here for most of the day, you were with my mother."

"Either way, I still have to go home. Besides, Ayumu said she'd come back tonight anyways. I'll come see you tomorrow." She reasoned with him. He smiled unwillingly.

"It's a date."

"Later Sesshomaru." She bade him goodbye. Rin paused at the door and glanced back. He was watching her with intense amber eyes, his third sandwich abandoned at his side. She smiled sadly at him and walked back. She wrapped her arms around his neck in what she hoped was a friendly hug.

He returned the hug softly. She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. "Sleep well." He murmured.

She let go of him and smiled brightly. "I'll be back tomorrow Sesshomaru." She promised and gracefully walked out of his room. In her haste to leave the hospital, she almost walked past Ayumu, who had a knowing smile plastered on her face.

"Nothing happened and I'm coming back tomorrow. I still have to talk to him." Rin said heatedly before the older woman could start in on her. Ayumu only nodded.

"You know what has to be done Rin. You know better than me and better than Sesshomaru. Goodnight." She said pleasantly and walked leisurely towards Sesshomaru's room. Rin smiled after her and shook her head.

Inuyasha was walking towards her when she turned around. "How is he?" he called down the hall while Rin almost jogged over to him.

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "He's okay. I want to come back tomorrow though; I still have a bone to pick with that boy." Inuyasha shook his head, bemused.

"Sometimes Rinny, you word things in the strangest ways." Rin laughed as they exited the elevator and entered the main lobby.

"How are things going with Kagome?" Rin asked. She still felt guilty about going back on her promise about her being there to help him with his female problems. Rin had only added to them. Inuyasha smiled down at her and rumpled her hair, ruining her ponytail. She cried out in protest.

"Things are going alright, she's finally forgiven me for my little mental breakdown." He sighed dreamily. Rin quickened her pace to follow him as they walked through the parking lot.

"What mental breakdown was that?"

"The one where I told Kagome I loved you." He said matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't call it a mental breakdown! It was the one time you had taste in women." She chided. Inuyasha ruffled her already ruined hair and laughed.

"I love you Rinny."

"My heart only beats for you Washie-Poo."

-

Ayumu watched her son carefully. He was looking dolefully at the window. She knew better than when to interrupt his thoughts, but he looked so distraught. After a few more minutes, Sesshomaru sighed, turned to his mother and forced a smile.

"Did you enjoy seeing Rin?" Ayumu asked, making conversation before he could space off again. He nodded.

"Did you enjoy meeting Rin?"

Ayumu smiled. "She's a wonderful young woman. You better treat her right." She said sternly, Sesshomaru smiled inwardly as he imagined her shaking her finger reproachfully.

"She is." He agreed.

"Did you talk to her?"

"No, we just sat her and twiddled our thumbs for a couple hours." Sesshomaru bit out sarcastically.

Ayumu just smiled. "Be honest with yourself Sesshomaru, not me."

"Would you stop speaking in metaphors and saying things with hidden messages?"

"No."

"I already have a headache." He muttered. Sesshomaru then yawned.

"Before I leave, I have something for you." Ayumu said brightly. She pulled out a thin white envelope from her designer bag and handed it to him.

Sesshomaru looked at it for a moment. "What is it?"

"It's a letter from those band members of yours. They gave it to me to give to you. Apparently, your father called them too."

"Who the hell didn't he call?" Sesshomaru asked rhetorically as he stared at the envelope.

Ayumu shrugged, the knowing smile was still on her face. "I better abscond; your nurses told me they were going to give you your nighttime medications at ten thirty." Sesshomaru glanced at the digital alarm clock next to him. It was nearly ten thirty. He nodded at his mom.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to bring up the topic of her leaving to go back to her own home. She only nodded and planted a motherly kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Sesshy." She cooed, exiting his room. Sesshomaru was left alone. He looked down at the envelope in his lap and sighed. He tore it open and shook the letter out. He unfolded it and scowled. They knew damn well he could hardly read Kouga's penmanship, and that's who they had write the note. He rolled his eyes and started to read.

_Sesshomaru-_

_By the time you're reading this, you may be dead. We have no idea whatsoever is going on in your life right now, but we want you to know that we care about you. Even if you are a dude. If you ever need anyone to talk to, just call us. We want you to get better. No matter what. If you need to, disband the band for a while; just keep me on the payroll. (Bank said not to include that, but fuck it. I already wrote it and it's in pen goddamn it.__ And I'm out of white-out. Ha! That had a ring to it: 'Out of white-out.'__) Give us a call when you feel up to it. _

_-Kouga, Ayame, and Bankotsu._

_-P.S. Bank also told me not to include my footnote, but I think it adds flavor to the letter._

_-P.P.S. Ayame wants to know how a piece of paper can have flavor.__And did you notice? If you read the initials in this postscript aloud, you say 'Pee-Pee!' and 'S', but the letter 'S' don't matter unless it's in your name Sesshy._

_-P.P.P.S. Bank thinks I should stop writing, because I sound like even more of a dumbass… than usual, but Ayame and he say hey. Later._

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. How the hell could he be reading a letter and be dead? Kouga really could give Inuyasha a run for his money in the dumbass department. He smiled after a moment though, that letter had made him smile, even if it was downright pointless.

-

**Okay, well… THERE YOU GO! I know it's been forever, but hey… it's here, and I'll be back to updating weekly. Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**XOXO.**


	12. You Shine Brighter Than Anyone

**I told you guys I'd update, and again, I apologize for taking months… but I hoped you liked the end product.**

**-I'd just like to point one major thing out: Rin wasn't going to kill herself. She felt horrible about Sesshomaru and horrible about herself, and to keep herself from actually killing herself (or attempting it, I'd never kill Rin off) she would have self-mutilated to deter herself from doing that.**

**-Another thing: I only put the story in Laguna Beach, California because I was listening to ****Californication**** by the Red Hot Chili Peppers (OMG LOVE THEM!) and was all like: "OMG. There are beaches in California!" –True story. So, my blond moment led to the creation of this story.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**-XOXO**

**Auryana****- OMG! I'm SO sorry that I created the bitch of the story and named her Anani. I'm really, really sorry about that… but who knows? She might turn out okay.**

**You Shine Brighter Than Anyone**

Sesshomaru laid back on the lumpy hospital bed, skullcandy ear-buds jammed in his ears, waiting. The nurse had came in an half hour earlier and had wanted to know what he wanted for breakfast. Obviously, she was just running a survey and wasn't actually planning on getting him anything to eat. He sighed and scrolled through his songs, finally setting on Wyclef's 'Sweetest Girl'.

The door creaked open slowly and he looked up expectantly. It wasn't the food bearing nurse, but instead, his doctor. "How are you today Sesshomaru?" he boomed merrily.

Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders. "Fine." He lied as his stomach churned.

The doctor smiled. "I have good news, you're getting out today. We finally got all of the drugs out of your system and we're taking the stitches in your head out later on in the morning, I'd say around eleven-ish, after that, you'll be free to go." He smiled and Sesshomaru returned it half-heartedly.

The doctor left as soon as he had come and Sesshomaru was alone again. Once again, the door slammed open and he smiled genuinely, pulling the ear-buds out of his ears. In front of him stood Rin, holding a small paper bag. "I come bearing gifts." She laughed, tossing the bag to him as she plopped down in the chair next to the bed.

"I get out today." Sesshomaru said conversationally, picking out a chocolate doughnut covered in sprinkles.

Rin only nodded, and he cocked his head to the side in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" he asked seriously.

Her head snapped up and she smiled. "Nothing, I'm glad you're getting out. Go you Sesshomaru!" she cheered.

Sesshomaru wasn't fooled. He narrowed his amazing eyes. "Please don't lie to me Rin. You can talk to me." She sighed and shook her head again.

"I was just thinking, about some things. It's nothing important."

Sesshomaru stared at her, knowing if he was silent long enough, she would end up telling him. He just had to be patient. Once again, he turned his attention to his doughnut. He stole a few glances of her. Today, she was wearing a lacy deep purple camisole with polka dots adorning it, a pink cardigan, she had only buttoned the first few bottom buttons, and she wore loose-fitting dark jeans. He smiled at her as she noticed his staring. Her cheeks colored innocently.

"Casual luxury." He commented.

"What?"

"Casual luxury, that's what describes you today." He smiled lightly and she gave him a quizzical expression.

"I think you've been locked up here too long." She whispered, taking a drink of her iced Starbucks coffee. It was now or never, she knew she had to talk to him.

It had been five days since she had had her long conversation with Ayumu, and still, every time she was visiting Sesshomaru, Rin couldn't bring herself to talk to him about anything important. She just chattered mindlessly about the nothings in her life and he added his two cents every now and then.

"I want to show you something." She said quietly, pulling up the sleeve of her comfortable cashmere. He looked at her arm with curiosity, silently wondering if she had gotten his name tattooed on her arm. (Vain much?)

She traced her finger over a long, barely visible scar and he flinched. In all the times that he had grasped her hands, in all the times that he had pulled her into his arms, hugged her. In all of the times he had pressed his lips to hers, only to see her blush. Or when he had just talked to her for hours on end, he had never noticed the raw pain that was now obvious to him on her face.

It dawned on him. He barely knew Rin at all. And that killed him. "I was an arrogant, selfish fool." He murmured, gently tracing over the scar with one finger. She shook her head hastily.

"No, this… it's old… but I wanted to show you because it's a part of me. After… after I had told you I didn't want to be with you anymore, I walked home, crying the whole way. I got home and turned on some depressing music and I couldn't deal with what I felt inside. My eyes were swollen up and I couldn't cry anymore." She paused and looked into his sympathetic pools.

"So I went to my bathroom and dug out the razor blade I told my parents I'd thrown away. I just wanted the pain to go away." She whispered more to herself than him, her eyes held a woeful expression. "I was about to… relapse when Inuyasha called me. He told me he needed to see me. I was a coward Sesshomaru… I was actually looking for an excuse _not_ to do it. And one came. But nothing came for you… and you're still here. You're okay. That's why you're my hero."

"I was selfish Rin. More so than you can imagine. I attempted to kill myself because I was mad at you. It was stupid of me. Now I look back on it and I'm angry at myself because I have to go through therapy all over again. It's been two years and I threw it all away over nothing." He ignored her praise.

"I would have come around." She whispered. Her face was buried in her hands.

He nodded, still looking away from her. "I would have too." His voice broke and he wiped the back of his hand across his eyes quickly.

-

"You're free to go Mr. Tashio, but I suggest you change out of your gown beforehand." The doctor said in his merry voice and Rin laughed, as the doctor elbowed her in the side playfully.

"I dunno sir; I think he looks kind of sexy in that dress." She replied and the man smiled. Sesshomaru grumbled and headed to his room to change and get some of the few possessions he had taken to the godforsaken hospital.

"Be good to him. He needs it." Sesshomaru's doctor clapped Rin on the shoulder softly and turned away, walking down the corridor. Rin sighed, now she had to wait. Her thoughts wandered to the morning.

After she had sworn she saw Sesshomaru wipe a tear from his eye, the nurse had came in, followed by a pissed off Inuyasha, towing Kagome with him. As soon as they had left, another nurse came in, telling Sesshomaru they were going to remove the stitches in a half hour. It had been a whirlwind sort of morning. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She felt someone bump into her and she snapped her eyes open, about to pick another fight with Sesshomaru's love-struck nurse. Her blazing blue eyes met his tranquil gold ones and she smiled.

"Do I look recognizable?" he asked seriously, standing in front of her. She cocked an eyebrow at him. He was just giving her an excuse to check him out. And check him out she did, shamelessly.

He was wearing a grey tee shirt, grey-black skinny jeans, a pair of classic Chuck Taylors, a black blazer and a striped scarf. His short-haired head was sporting his signature hat and he held his sunglasses in one hand. If you didn't look closely enough, he didn't even look like Sesshomaru Tashio, only a gorgeous male model.

"You look so un-Sesshomaru-ish, it's awe-inspiring." She answered truthfully and he smiled.

"That means a lot to me. Thank you Rin." She beamed up at him and he chuckled. Her cell phone began to vibrate and she answered it as he led her down the corridor that led to his freedom.

"Rin Shoma, just where the hell are you?" it was her father, going through one of his tirades again. She sighed, trying to calm her fried nerves.

"I'm at the hospital with Sesshomaru, he's getting out right now, and I'm trying to be here to support him. I'll call you later." She said brightly. She hung up, turned off the phone and tucked it back in her pocket. Sesshomaru looked at her curiously.

"My father." Rin rolled her eyes and felt him stiffen beside her.

Rin lowered her voice and looked up at him through hooded eyes. "I know you care about me, and it's great. But, things are getting better. He hasn't been drinking as much lately… so he doesn't get as irritable." Sesshomaru said nothing to this and she frowned, hoping he wasn't angry.

"So, what's the plan Stan? You being Stan in this scenario." Rin prodded, trying to get his mind off of her problems.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll probably just go home and hang out, I won't be at school tomorrow, I'm meeting my therapist. Besides, it's my mom's last day here. She leaves tomorrow." Rin smiled up at him. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Have fun with her, I have to get home anyways."

"I was planning on it." He brightened. "But, how are you getting home?"

"I'll just hitch a ride with the first person I meet." Sesshomaru shook his head as they walked out into the sun. It was a cool day, but the rays of sunlight added slight warmth.

"Mother has to pick me up, I'm sure she won't mind dropping you off." He said matter-of-factly. Sesshomaru put his sunglasses on and scanned the lot. A dark green Toyota Camry screeched to a halt in front of the pair and out hopped a beaming Ayumu. She was dressed in a pair of tan slacks and a long sleeve white blouse. Round Ralph Lauren sunglasses were perched on top of her head.

"Hi Rinny!" she exclaimed pulling the young woman into another one of her motherly hugs. Sesshomaru looked reproachful.

Ayumu Hitori laughed and pulled her son into a bear hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Ready to get away from this place?" she asked. Sesshomaru sighed in response.

"Well, come on then." She glanced at Rin as Sesshomaru brushed past her. "You too dear, I'll take you home." Rin smiled her thanks and took her spot in the backseat.

"Isn't this a little cheap for your taste mother?" Sesshomaru taunted, looking around the Camry. He knew full-well that his mother had two Lamborghinis at home, one for her son, and one for herself.

She shrugged. "A car is a car. I can remember the days when I drove a beat up Ford truck. It was so old, you couldn't tell what color it was, it was just rust and spray-paint. Anything is better than having no heat in the winter and no air conditioning in the summer."

Sesshomaru laughed. "Yes, and then my father came and swept you, the country girl, off of your feet by buying you a Mercedes." He joked and Ayumu laughed.

"You make me out to be a gold-digger."

Sesshomaru gave directions to Rin's home as Ayumu prattled off random stories about Sesshomaru's embarrassing childhood moments. Rin smiled and laughed when Ayumu paused for a breath, but she really wasn't listening. She was watching Sesshomaru closely. He looked so forlorn. Rin knew he loved his mom, but would really miss her that much? Or was that just something he made up so Rin wouldn't know the real reason he was gloomy?

Ayumu parked the car I front of Rin's small house. Rin leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Ayumu in a way of thanks. "It was wonderful meeting you Ayumu." She said honestly. Rin turned to Sesshomaru. "Later Sesshomaru, call me, if you feel up to it?" it was a question. He nodded. Rin smiled again at Ayumu, who had that annoying all knowing smile written across her face. She exited the car and watched them drive off down the road and make a left turn.

She sighed and turned to walk up the pathway to her front door. She turned the knob and it creaked open. The house was dark and forlorn. "I'm home." She called to the emptiness. When she got no response, Rin headed to the kitchen and found the note on the counter.

_Rinny-_

_Your father and I went out to do some errands and went to visit some friends. We should be back before the morning, and if we're not, well… sorry. Please do some laundry and clean your room._

_Love,_

_Mom._

Rin rolled her eyes. Her room was always clean, and there was never any laundry to be done. She figured her mother just read a parenting book and decided that telling Rin to do something meant she was a good parent. "You get a gold star Kira." She muttered under her breath, throwing the crumpled note into the trashcan under the sink.

Rin yawned loudly as she walked up the stairs. She walked into her room and flopped on the bed. Rin found that she was very bored, seeing as she had been spending most of her free time at the hospital with Sesshomaru. She crossed her legs and sighed dramatically.

"My life is boring without Sesshomaru." She said truthfully, staring at her wall with lackluster eyes.

-

Rin groaned and popped her eyes open, only to squint them closed against the first few sun beams of the morning light that came through her window. She sat up and stretched, rolling her neck simultaneously. She had fallen asleep in her clothes, with her legs crossed on the end of her bed. Her sapphire eyes flickered to her alarm clock. She sighed and walked over to her closet.

She decided on a white long sleeve tee shirt, a pair of black short-shorts, and her favorite pair of Etnies. Rin took a five minute shower and rumpled her hair with the towel, creating messy/sexy waves. She dressed and kept her make-up simple: eyeliner, mascara and lip balm.

She padded back into her room to retrieve her cell phone. She opened it; half hoping she had a voice-mail or even a missed call from Sesshomaru. She frowned when she found none. She stepped into her shoes and grabbed her heart-printed Roxy sweatshirt off the back of her computer chair and walked downstairs.

As she had figured, her parents weren't home. She pulled out her phone and dialed Inuyasha's cell.

"Hey betch." She greeted playfully once he answered.

"What do you want?"

"I only called to ask my favorite best buddy if he would give me a ride to school, seeing as he loves me so much."

"Sorry Rin, Sesshomaru isn't here." He joked.

"I was talking about you, silly goose. So what do you say?" His end was silent and she rolled her eyes as she examined her fingernails. The black paint had chipped on her left index finger and it annoyed her.

"Sure, I guess. I'll be there in a bit."

"Thanks Yasha, later." She hung up and threw the phone into her favorite hobo bag. Rin walked outside and sat on her front steps, waiting.

-

"Don't pretend like you weren't there Rin!" Kagome teased, prodding her in the arm as she, Rin and Sango walked to their third class of the day.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rin muttered, looking to the ground.

"Nor do I. Enlighten us Kagome." Sango said, wanting to feel included.

"She was at the hospital with Sesshomaru the other day and the two looked quite cozy."

"We did not!" Rin huffed.

"Says the girl who visited Prince Fluffy every day." Inuyasha retorted, deciding to make his presence known by kissing a triumphantly beaming Kagome on the cheek.

"Shut up Inuyasha." Rin grumbled, walking into the room. The trio followed her, sniggering.

"You are sprung." Sango stated absentmindedly.

"I thought you were on a crusade against Sesshomaru."

"Well, we haven't really gotten that plan off of the ground yet. So until that day, we're all for your liking of him. You're just too soggy when he isn't around." Kagome said smiling as the bell rang. Sango nodded her agreement with a smile plastered across her face.

The teacher glared at the four of them, and they reluctantly took the cue to end their conversation.

"Rinny and Fluffy… it makes me queasy." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear as the woman began lecturing. Kagome shrugged her shoulders in a non-committal gesture.

-

"Your name."

"Sesshomaru Tashio."

The frumpy looking old man scribbled something down in the notepad he held. He looked back up at Sesshomaru through bespectacled eyes. "Tell me about your family."

"Like what?" Sesshomaru drawled, lounging back in the chair, wishing he had his faithful acoustic.

"How about we start with your immediate family, like… your mother, father, siblings?"

"My father had a mistress and got her pregnant a year after my birth, when I was very young, he left my mother for the woman. My father is still married to her, and because of his infidelity, I'm stuck with an imbecile as my half-brother."

The therapist looked stuck for a while and then a light bulb seemed to click on. "Do you hold a grudge against your father for leaving your mother?"

Sesshomaru nodded once, his eyes blazing.

"Moving on… is there anyone else you are close to?" the man asked, knowing that family was a sore spot for Sesshomaru Tashio.

"My bandmates." He lied.

"You don't have anyone else in your life besides them?" he asked, trying to prod information out of the younger male.

"Just them and the fan-girls." He smirked. The man nodded, obviously not buying what Sesshomaru was selling.

"I think you need a support group, or system. I'm going to challenge you to do something." Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow, telling the man to go on. "I want you to go out there and talk to at least one person and let them in."

"I already have someone like that." He said quickly, not liking the idea of becoming chums with his fan-girls. The lunches he had spent with them were bad enough.

"Really? Who?" the man asked, feeling like he had hit something.

Sesshomaru held his hands up. "Her name is Rin."

The therapist made an annoying kissy face. "Oo, I see. Is she pretty?" he asked.

Sesshomaru shrugged, picturing Rin's stunning face shaped into a smile. "You could say that." He said passively. The man eyed him suspiciously as he wrote another note in his notebook. He waited, but Sesshomaru said no more.

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?"

"I'm not going to describe her for you so you can fulfill your perverted fantasies with my best friend in them. She's a sweet girl and likes me for who I am, and there's nothing else to say." Sesshomaru growled protectively.

"If she's so great and likes you for who you are, then why try to kill yourself?" he asked obnoxiously.

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the wall behind the balding therapist.

"I take it even you don't know the answer." He whispered, jotting down another note.

-

Rin was free. She walked quickly out of the building and sighed in relief. She now had the weekend ahead of her. She could sleep in, eat whenever she wanted and do absolutely nothing for two whole days. She slipped on her sunglasses as the warm sunlight hit her. She glanced down at her legs, happy she had worn shorts. Her legs were getting a little pale and the nice sun was all she needed.

"Hey Rin!" Inuyasha greeted, waving her over. She smiled lightly.

"Inuyasha and I are going to hang out at the mall, care to join us?" Kagome asked when Rin approached.

Rin shook her head. "Naw, I think I'm just going to chill. I feel really drained." She said truthfully.

"Do you need a ride home?" Inuyasha asked, concern flickering in his golden irises. They looked so much like his brother's, it was unreal. She shook her head.

"Nope. I already have one. Thanks for asking though." She gave them both a quick hug and turned on her heels. It was nice enough to walk, and she didn't want to be a bother. She couldn't wait until she got a car of her own.

Rin raised her hands over her head and made a small noise of contentment. She walked on and turned onto a residential street, no cars were on the road, just expensive imports, parked neatly in the drives, shining dully in the California sun.

As Rin walked, she was hit with something cool and wet. Rin shrieked and jogged a few steps; she turned and growled to herself. It was only February and people were already running their sprinklers. She mumbled a few choice words and continued her walk, marveling at the nature.

She sighed and smacked herself on the forehead. A person knew they had no life when on a Friday afternoon, they were marveling at nature by themselves. She shrugged half-heartedly. A silver Mercedes-Benz caught her eyes and her mind immediately turned to Sesshomaru Tashio.

The sun reminded her of his golden eyes. The expensive silver cars reminded her of his hair. The little kid skateboarding down the road reminded her of how drool-worthy he looked in tight skater jeans and his adorable DCs. Rin laughed aloud. She had way too much time on her hands, thinking about him in such a way. Rin quickened her pace, turning onto her street.

She knew exactly what boredom basher she would do. She would write a haiku inspired by him and then give it to him to cheer him up. It was a great idea, she just knew it. Rin laughed and practically ran down her street. She stopped suddenly, clutching the ache in her side.

-

"Alright!" Rin cheered. She was sitting at her desk, her favorite pen in hand and a piece of plain white paper in front of her. She picture Sesshomaru's flawless face in her mind's eye and smiled. Creating this haiku was going to be a piece of cake.

"Sesshomaru." She said his name slowly. "Hmm… 'S' is for…" she paused, what did the letter S stand for in his name. Sexy would be her first guess… but he got called that every day, and he was so much more than looks. "THAT'S IT!" she squealed.

She glanced down at the paper where she had written his name elegantly on the top in her thin cursive. 'E', that was a toughie. She thought for a moment… what could that damn letter stand for?

She smacked her head on her desk. This was going to be harder than she had first thought.

-

Monday, Monday was the day Sesshomaru Tashio had been dreading. He yawned loudly and sat up. He scratched his chest and looked around, somewhat dazed. He yawned again as he got up and headed to his bathroom for a shower.

Five minutes later, he was out and feeling awake. He pulled on a pair of loose jeans, a gray A&F tee shirt and pulled on his DCs. Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair and caught his reflection in the mirror, he looked so different with the short hair, he had had short hair for so long, it was a major change he had to get used to.

He slipped his phone in his pocket and walked down the stairs. His father and little brother were staring at him. "You're coming?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. Sesshomaru nodded once, rolling his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked calmly. Inuyasha shrugged and made that irritating 'feh' noise.

"I dunno, but what I do know is that I'm going to be late if I keep talkin' to you." He turned to his father, "Later dad." Inutaisho held up a hand in farewell. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at Inuyasha's retreating back.

"You'd better get going too Sesshomaru." He said lightly, taking another sip of his coffee. Sesshomaru let out a light sigh.

"I'll see you." He said and made his way to the garage. Inuyasha's car was already gone. He unlocked the door and hesitantly got inside. Sesshomaru started the engine and put the Porsche in gear. For what seemed like only the second time in his life, Sesshomaru Tashio was nervous.

-

"Sesshomaru! Hey Sesshomaru!" Rin called down the halls, seeing that pretty silver head that didn't belong to Inuyasha, it was way too short to be Inuyasha's hair. The hair and its body stopped and turned around. The bored looking eyes lightened up when they landed on her running form. She skidded to a halt in front of him and shoved a piece of paper into his chest.

He looked at it momentarily and then took it from her small hands. "What's this?"

"Just read it, and please, don't make fun of it." She begged. Sesshomaru smiled and looked down at the paper. His name was written in bold cursive. His smile turned to her, and he started to read.

"S is for 'So much more than looks' because as eye-catching that you may be, you're about as deep as the Pacific." He looked down at her, an eyebrow cocked.

"Keep reading." He complied.

"E is for 'Ecstasy' because that's your band and I love the music you create."

"S is for 'sexy' because, let's face this together: you are." He chuckled and Rin looked mortified.

"The next S is for 'Short'. I mean, you have so many friggin' 'S's in your name and I was running out of neat things that started with S. And besides, I'm short and so is your hair." He laughed again and leaned against his locker.

"H stands for 'Huggles'. I decided that because you give the best hugs, and huggles sounds better than hugs."

"O. Uh, O is the shape my mouth made when my eyes landed on you." Sesshomaru laughed again. Rin dared to meet his eyes and when she did, she couldn't help but smile. They were so light and bubbly; it made her ecstatic, for both him and herself.

"M is for… 'My hero'. You really, are being serious."

"A, 'awe-inspiring'. Your name, your hair, your lyrics, you… everything about you is awe-inspiring to me." Sesshomaru grinned at her.

"R- 'Retardedly intellectual. I dunno why, just go with it, okay?" He laughed again. "Talk about an oxy-moron Rin."

"And finally, U means 'U shine brighter than anyone'. You do, and never let anyone tell you different, Sesshy, I love you for who you are."

Sesshomaru looked down at her tomato-red face and grinned. "Thank you Rin." He said, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled up at him.

"Did you like it, I spent all of Friday night and most of Saturday on that damn haiku." She said. He made a funny face.

"That's not a haiku Rin."

"Well, than what is it?" she asked indignantly.

"I'm not exactly sure, but a haiku is a form of Japanese poetry with seventeen syllables in three unrhymed lines of five, seven, and five syllables, often describing nature or a season." He said, quoting a dictionary segment.

"Thanks Webster." She said sarcastically, blushing again.

"Anytime Rinny." He countered, placing a kiss on her cheek.

-

**YAY! Another chapter is under my belt, ****let's have a party****. Read and review please!**

**XOXO.**


End file.
